mi cambio sin ti
by hersheys.com
Summary: despues de que Edward deja a bella en luna nueva ella cambia y consigue la inmortalidad por otros medios y tambien a sus hermanos de sangre Allison y Derek despues de 30 años los encuentra en fords con nuevos integrantes ¿lo perdonara?
1. capitulo 1 superando dificultades

Capítulo 1 superando las dificultades

Mi vida sin Edward había cambiado, me sentía vacía, sola, sin ganas de vivir…

Conforme pasaban los meses me daba cuenta por fin que ya no estaba, que ya jamás en mi vida el me abrazaría por las noches ni me tocaría mi nana. La verdad me destrozaba, me aferre a superar para cumplir la promesa que me hiso negué a culparme pues ya no había amor de su parte, yo no era digna de él y eso me quedaba más que claro.

Comencé a tener otro pensar más motivador pues miraba como mi amiga Jessica aunque Mike no la quería ella no se destrozó. Así que decidí que el solo fue mi primer amor y tal vez yo era una obsesionada así que me prometí no volverme a enamorar, no valía la pena.

Termine la preparatoria con buenas calificaciones y dado que mi familia no tenía mucho dinero decidí una universidad en Alaska.

Tenía claro que si no superaba mi amor por Edward me quitaría la vida de una vez o tal vez lo que tenía que hacer era ya no ser tan débil, patética y delicada

En Alaska mis clases iban normales, no tenía muchos problemas pues encontré un trabajo en una librería y ganaba bastante bien pues era algo famosa. Me compre ropa más nueva o no tan yo de antes. Me gustaban las medias y los abrigos y ropa más oscura así que colores como rosa, amarillo, verde, blanco, otra les deseche antes de convertirme en chica primaveral

Después de algunas clases me percate de una chica llamada Kate ella era mi equipo por algo muy interesante, sus ojos dorados líquidos. Sabía que ella era un vampiro pude tocar su piel un par de veces y ella iba a mi casa de vez en cuando a hacer tarea nos llevamos muy bien o trataba de agradarle.

Al final le dije que yo sabía que era ella y le rogué que me convirtiera, ella se quedó como estatua cuando fui directa y me pregunto que como lo sabía le dije unas cuantas mentiras por ejemplo que estaba destrozada por que mis padres estaban divorciados y también le dije que había conocido a un vampiro que me enamoro y que ahora yo quería ser inmortal para poder salir de aquí y después de lazar incoherencias y de rogarle ella me dijo que si no había otra forma de todas maneras me matarían y me explico las leyes vampíricas y sobre los vulturi. Eso me dio una idea y le dije que no quería morir tan solo quería ayudar a mis padres monetariamente y luego distraerme ella acepto y ahí le pedí que si fuera tan amable de que me convirtiera y luego me dejara ir guardando el secreto de mi transformación.

Ella era sin duda mi mejor amiga y después de convertirme hui de ahí. Kate me llamaba de vez en cuando mientras yo me dedicaba a lo más sano –nótese el sarcasmo-que era robar y le depositaba en la cuenta de mis padres.

Después de unos meses Kate y yo perdimos contacto

Charlie murió, le mato alguien la verdad nunca supe pues desapareció y no le encontraron

Rene murió después del parto de mellizos y a los días su esposo yo me quede con la custodia de ambos y obvio les crie como mis hermanos, uno se llamaba Derek y la otra Allison.

Y esto es lo que paso…


	2. Chapter 2 mi familia

**Capítulo 2 mi familia**

Somos nómadas mis hermanos y yo.

En si somos muy unidos pues nos teníamos solo a nosotros y nada importaba. Agradecía que mis hermanos aun no me habían preguntado sobre mi vida humana ni nada solo les había explicado lo que ellos ya sabían de mis padres muertos pero en si jamás les había hablado de los Cullen y no planeaba hacerlo en un buen tiempo.

Mis hermanos los mellizos eran tan agradables para mí, ellos eran tan parecidos a mí en tantas cosas pero a mí de antes, ahora yo soy diferente más astuta, indiferente y algo dura. En cierto modo me recordaba a Charlie quien siempre había sido de reservados sentimientos, yo me comportaba de ese modo con ellos aunque ellos siempre me apoyaban en cualquier cosa.

Habíamos estado mucho tiempo en México y nos encantaba mucho algunas partes más frondosas como Nayarit o Jalisco, también íbamos a Texas de vez en cuando.

Descubrí mi don de escudo mental y físico

Mis hermanos y yo somos tan iguales, varios humanos me habían preguntado si yo y Allison éramos gemelas, mi hermano Derek tenía el cabello como Phil pero aun así somos de algún modo parecidos. Pronto mi hermano maduro ya de vampiro pues les había convertido a los 20 y a Allison a los 19, mi hermano nos cuidaba tanto siempre mientras cazábamos el permanecía atento a cualquier peligro posible y aunque no lo dijera él sabía que yo ocultaba algo. Algo totalmente parecido pasaba Allison quien era físicamente igual que yo pero algo en sus facciones la hacía ver de forma más seria mientras que yo a su lado parecía horriblemente adorable pues mis facciones eran más delicadas y finas.

Descubrí que mis hermanos tenían un don era fantástico pues Allison mandaba un tipo de ondas magnéticas deteniendo o expulsando lejos a las personas aunque su don no era muy bueno pues ella no sabía controlarlo y la verdad tampoco nos interesaba hacerlo. Derek era un poco diferente pues él podía darte placeres por así decirte humanos por ejemplo poder dormir o llorar

Nos encontrábamos después de 10 años de convertirlos en los alrededores de Seattle cazando yo animales pero Allison se le había antojado la sangre humana.

Ambos ya eran mayores así que quedamos de vernos a media noche en el bosque.

Derek se había ido a no sé dónde mientras que yo preferiría asearme en un hotel y cambiarme a ropa más linda para luego ir a comprar algunas cosas de mujeres como maquillaje o ligas para el cabello y meterlas en la bolsa de Allison pues a mí me molestaban esas cosas.

Ya eran las 12:13 supuse que mis hermanos me estarían esperando pero como yo siempre era puntual pero me tomaría mi tiempo caminando lentamente asía el lugar de reunión…

Seattle me era algo tranquilizador caminando por las calles oscuras casi vacías, solo algunas personas pasando algunas con parejas caminaban tomadas de la mano y yo permanecía caminando

Ese olor familiar le sentía a mi alrededor y no pude evitar sonreír un poco pero seguí caminando, olvide que no era Allison pues ella se hubiera desesperado un poco y me jalaría para verme al ignorarla pero él era casi tan astuto como yo prefirió ser claro

-¿por qué no estabas donde quedamos?-pregunto con calma –me preocupe

-corro menos peligro que tu-dije concentrándome en ganar la discusión pero estaba algo nerviosa ¿-pero lo corres-¡que maldito y ahora? qué le diría!?

-eres menor cariño –dije con voz un poco maternal-pero entiendo tu preocupación-dije calmada-y ¿Allison?

Él se detuvo mirándome y jalándome del brazo para girarme y verme.

Le mire me veía para buscar algo en mis ojos

-¿no estaba contigo?-pregunto le vi confundida y luego alarmada

-no-negué sin entender

-no está conmigo de hecho nunca llego-admitió confundido

-vamos a buscarla-dije y el asintió alarmado y corrió junto conmigo-a la mejor se pasó de humanos nomas era unos no mas este es territorio de alguien más-dije mientras peinábamos las calles buscando su olor

-¿alguien más?-pregunto con voz confundida

-si pero am… -¿Qué iba decirle? ¿Qué me había enamorado una vez y que no le quería ver por qué tenía miedo?...


	3. Chapter 3 ¿quienes son ustedes?

**Capítulo 3** _¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

…-dude-unos vampiros muy diferentes-susurre con voz que se me hizo extraña

-no entiendo-admitió confundido

Olí un aroma nuevo en una de las calles era tan dulce que solo podía asemejarse a algo…

-¿ya lo oliste?-pregunto olfateando

-si-dije solamente siguiendo el olor

Sentí el olor más fuerte e intenso estaba también el olor de Allison así que agudice mi oído

-es que no queremos llamar la atención en poblados cerca-explico una voz linda y aguda como de una niña pero muy amable

-pero si es su naturaleza ¿Por qué se niegan?-preguntaba la voz de Allison confundida aunque ella de seguro estaba segada por la sed ¡que idiota!

Me sentí un poco mal pero me comporte indiferente pues yo les había enseñado a no caer en tretas y aunque yo no sentía amor asía nada solo mis hermanos y después de todo algo tenía que aprender a ser menos humanos y pensar como un vampiro.

-para no causar daño a humanos-decía una voz calmada y amable

-no debes casar en los alrededores de Fords pues queremos pasar desapercibidos –admitió una voz varonil que no había oído jamás

Llegamos a un callejón mire que Allison estaba rodeada por tres vampiros de ojos amarillos pero no les conocía.

Al vernos se tensaron

Estábamos indiferentes y ellos se relajaron un poco

Era una vampiresa como de 24 vestía muy elegante con un abrigo y unos jeans nuevos y unas memelas también los chicos tenían jeans y camisetas y zapatos caros en comparación con nosotros parecían modelos con ropa linda mientras que nosotros vestíamos ropa más humilde sin ser ostentosa.

Un chico tendría creo 20 era muy alto 1.78 creo, castaño ojos color miel derretida muy guapo

El otro era rubio el cabello lo tenía en una coleta parecía muy roquero y más desinteresado en el look

-hola –saludo el castaño-hoy Fredy Cullen –dijo y me tense un poco pero me puse indiferente como siempre-mis hermanos Carolina y Jackson Cullen-dijo señalándolos

-soy Allison…-la corte antes de que digiera el apellido

-un gusto –dije indiferente- ya nos íbamos –dije seria sin verlo a los ojos

La chica me miro echando chispas por los ojos se notaba que era un neófito su enojo estaba al límite ¡clásico de neófitos!

-que grosera –se quejó asiendo que sonriera burlona

Acto seguido ella me lanzaba por los aires y chocara contra un poste y callo este al suelo roto en dos

Me levante nadie estaba y mire a la chica mis hermanos estaban boquiabiertos pues nadie me derribaba y yo sonreí mirando a la chica y corrí asía ella y con mi delicadeza y agilidad la esquive y la puse contra el suelo y le arranque un brazo

Sus gritos se escucharon como un lloriqueo de dolor

Los dos chicos se me echaron encima mientras mis hermanos querían intervenir

-Allison Derek yo me encargo-dije poniendo el escudo físico para que no se acercaran mientras ellos lucharon por avanzar

Mientras yo me concentraba el rubio me lanzo contra una pared la cual se partió

Sonreí

¡Por fin una pelea buena!

Corrí asía el rubio y este se quedó helado mientras yo me encargaba de arrancarle los 2 brazos

Su aullido de dolor hiso música en mis oídos

El castaño estaba petrificado y me miro con miedo

Derek y Allison estaban más calmados y aliviados

-si no me atacas no te ataco-dije mirándolo seria.

El asintió dos veces rápidamente.

-Derek duerme al rubio y a carolina-ordene.

Este asintió confundido pero lo hiso y dejaron de gritar.

El castaño cargo al rubio colocándole los dos brazos y Derek le colocaba a la chica el brazo junto con Allison

-¿me ayudarían a llevarlos a mi casa?-pregunto el castaño nervioso

-por supuesto-dijo Derek encogiéndose de hombros mientras se echaba al hombro a la chica

Yo me alarme.

-agradecería que no pensaras en mi ni en Allison-dije a Derek- ni en nuestra hermandad-le pedí-no pienses en cosas importantes ni sueltes ninguna palabra que no hayas pensado bien-dije mirado a mis hermanos-no me hagan preguntas luego las hacen-dije mirándolos seriamente

Ellos me miraron confundidos

-¿Cómo sabes del don de Edward?-me pregunto el castaño

Le ignore y me concentre en poner mi escudo mental en mis hermanos.

-te seguimos-dijo Allison seria

El castaño me guiño el ojo y le sonreí en respuesta

Derek gruño y el castaño corrió en dirección a la mansión Cullen

El bosque estaba frio y lleno de musgo

Pude oír a venados huir y a unos aromas más espesos varios lo cual significaba que estábamos cerca.

Vi la mansión tal y como la recordaba

Entramos por la principal y llegamos a la sala acomodaron los cuerpos en el sofá

De algo estaba segura era de que estaría indiferente…

-¿qué paso?-pregunto alarmada una voz maternal alarmada que conocía muy bien

…y nada me iba a doler…

O eso parecía…

¡!Hola! Espero que les guste este capitulo

¿Qué les pareció?


	4. Chapter 4 ¿isabella?

**Capítulo 4** _¿Isabella?_

-pues… Esme-dudo el castaño mirándome y luego a ella

-adiós –dije retrocediendo-fue un placer conocerte-dije con rapidez y mis hermanos me miraron confundidos

-espera-pidió Allison tan inocente como siempre. Siempre quería conocer a más gente y ser amable.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba no vi ningún humano en el callejón solitario donde estábamos

-vámonos-inste de nuevo

Derek negó con la cabeza ya que estaba preocupado por la chica

Bueno bueno… no podía dejarlos hay así que tenía que enfrentarlos

Suspire

Mi mente buscaba una idea clara…

No podía verme débil con mis hermanos pues yo era la fuerte así que no había un problema mientras yo no mostrara dolor, nerviosismo o felicidad excesiva

Aunque ya me había acostumbrado a no sonreír era ley no.1

Decidí hacerme indiferente pues eso con Edward paso hace 30 años y nomás no se dio lo nuestro y ya. Solo nos veríamos nos saludaríamos ¡no íbamos a ser amigos! Eso sí estaba claro pero ahora éramos vampiros.

Me acerque a mis hermanos

-no me pregunten nada ¿está claro?-susurre solo para que ellos me escucharan

-¿Por qué no vas a cazar?-pregunto Allison y note que sus ojos ya eran rojos

Ya les había explicado a ambos que podíamos cazar animales pero ellos de vez en cuando iban de caza. Yo prefería robar sangre donada y alguno que otro puma pues jamás había matado a algún humano.

Si estaba sedienta pero no planeaba decirle a los Cullen que era vegetariana pues ellos lo verían con buenos ojos y lo último que quería era que me vieran de buena manera. Aunque con lo que le hice a sus neófitos estaba claro que yo no era una vampira buena.

Lo último que quería era que me vieran bien aunque eso sería mejor si les hubiera matado pero algo dentro de mí no me dejo avanzar…

Recordé cuando fui a México con mi amiga María

Flash back

El claro grande donde estábamos estaba lleno de neófitos gritando de dolor por otros más dominantes

Estaba María entrenándolos veía como peleaban y sentí una curiosidad enorme por saber mas

-sabes he visto como los miras-me dijo María que había llegado a mi lado y sonreía

-es impresionante-admití encogiéndome de hombros pues no le iba a dar crédito

-si quieres te enseño-me dijo sonriéndome amable

La mire y sin pensarlo dos veces…

-claro-dije animada

Me calme para no parecer una animosa

-tendremos una lucha en unos meses, te enseñare todo lo que quieras-dijo sonriendo mientras me guiaba a el claro

Fin flash back

Dure con ella 1 año entero perfeccionándome hasta que aprendí muy bien eso de la batalla con millones de mordidas en mis brazos, de reojo mire algunas marcas que no cubría el suéter que traía.

-entonces ¿si iras a cazar?-pregunto Derek mirándome confundido pues no se cuánto tiempo llevaba pensativa

-no-dije encogiéndome de hombros-estoy bien-mentí volteándome

No me di cuenta que había llegado Rosalie, Emmet y el castaño les explicaba lo que había pasado pero parecían ignorarnos a nosotros por completo confiados

Desvié la mirada lista para irme…

-¿ISABELLLA?-pregunto la voz de Rosalie boquiabierta

Me tense si querer y mis hermanos me vieron confundidos y me relaje

Acto seguido estaban sus brazos rodeándome en un abrazo y yo helada

Todos en la habitación boquiabiertos mirando la escena

Le devolví el abrazo dudoso percatándome que tenía muchísimos años sin ser abrazada

La aleje después de dos segundos y ella estaba tensa y confundida

Note que la habitación estaba llena con muchos ojos conocidos color topacio mirándome confundidos

¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capi?

Ella como ya mencione es vegetariana.

Gracias a sus reviews


	5. Chapter 5 ¿isabella?

**Capítulo 5 ¿isabella?**

**Edward**

Estaba arriba escuchando hablar a Alice sobre sus nuevas zapatillas

No estaba escuchándola en absoluto solo hacía gestos de sorpresa cada vez que ella me miraba

-sé que no estas escuchando nada Eddie-dijo fastidiada Alice

Y si no estaba escuchando absolutamente nada.

Solo pensaba en mi Bella que ahora ya debía ser una anciana que disfruto su vida humana.

Suspire

Como la extrañaba, el solo pensar en su sonrojo, en sus besos, sus carisias cálidas.

Ahora ella ya no estaba y solo podía recordar

-no deberías hacerte daño pensando en ella Edward –me dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado- ella de seguro hiso lo que prometió y tu deberías hacer lo que dijiste que harías-dijo ella sin mirarme pues estaba seguro de que sus ojos estarían llorosos sin lagrimas

La abrase

No porque ella no lo necesitara sino que yo lo ocupaba para seguir respirando y continuando

Me devolvió el abrazo

-gracias-susurre con gratitud

-cuando quieras-dijo con voz dulce-ahora –dijo asiendo que me tensara –compre unos bóxer de hombre que los usaba un artista famoso y ahora los vende los productos Calvin Klein son lindo les dije a jazz que se pusiera los grises y te traje los negros-me dijo extendiéndome una tela negra de algodón

La fulmine con la mirada

-sin vergüenza-le dije arrebatándoselos y metiéndolos en un cajón a continuación-aunque porque tenías que poner en tu cabeza la imagen de Jasper en ropa interior-me queje temblando de espanto

-sé que te gustaron usas esos más que los otros que te compre-dijo feliz la mire feo desde cuando expiaba la ropa que usaba-ese estilo es muy lindo –admitió- y mi jazz se ve tan bien-suspiro mordiéndose el labio

Bloquee su mente

-¿ISABELLA?-la voz de Rosalie me saco de ver a Alice fulminante

En la mente de Rosalie apareció una chica con vestimenta desgastada y un suéter, su cabello castaño lacio y si era ella.

Alice me miro y yo asentí y bajamos

¿Enserio era ella?

Ya en la sala de estar vimos una imagen irreal

Rosalie abrasaba a Isabella y luego ella la empujaba suavemente para alejarla

Era tan hermosa aún más desde la última vez que la vi, tenía su cabello más largo, sus facciones iguales pero más perfectas, mismo tamaño pero tenía las curvas un poco más pronunciadas, sus ojos negros.

No me había percatado que había dos jóvenes a sus lados.

El hombre tenía el cabello castaño y algo ondulado, la chica era aunque no lo crean idéntica a mi Bella salvo el color del cabello que era más oscuro, ella era un poco más alta, vestían tipo Bella sin preocuparse de su ropa.

Ambos estaban confundidos mirando a mi Bella.

Yo tenía que decirle a mi bella que me diera otra oportunidad y decirle cuanto la amaba.

Note los cuerpos de carolina y Jackson en el sofá mirando a los lados confundidos. Sus pensamientos eran muy extraños y poco definidos

- con permiso-susurro mi Bella y retrocedió firmemente

Rosalie estaba confundida pero alegre

-¿los con…-ella le corto a la chica mirándola con desaprobación y esta asintió bajando la mirada

-eres una maldita-dijo carolina furiosa levantándose lista para atacarla y todos estábamos confundidos incluyéndome

-espera-intervino Fredy

_No puede hacerle daño _pensó totalmente ¿enamorado?

¿Qué paso aquí?


	6. Chapter 6 un abrazo

**Capítulo 6 **_**ya nos conocíamos**_

**Isabella **

Estaba petrificada en mi lugar

¿Qué había hecho?

Me recordé a mí misma que era por esto por lo cual había dejado de tener compasión con vampiros. Si no hubiera traído a mis hermanos aquí no hubiera pasado tantas estupideces. O tal vez si no hubiera dejado vivos a estos neófitos. No entendí con seguridad lo que había hecho mal. Mi mente se retrasó a mi cumpleaños 18 recordé lo frágil que era y lo delicada que parecía a pesar de que ahora también se podría a pesar algo de aquella delicadeza o fragilidad lo que había hecho mal era cortarme o permitirme fiestas estúpidas.

Suspire

Mi mente se volvió al presente a este infierno sentimental donde mis miedos trataban de esquivar esta barrera de indiferencia e insensibilidad.

Mis hermanos estaban relajados pero notaba su confusión.

Fredy había detenido a carolina y me regalo una sonrisa que no correspondí.

Pensé en disculparme e irme pero ¡por favor! Solo los débiles se disculpan por algo que no hicieron.

-vámonos-dije a mis hermanos con una voz monótona

-Bella no puedo creer que seas tú-dijo Emmet interponiéndose entre mi salida y mi infierno personal

Por un momento pensé en aventarle o matarle por el dolor de su partida pero me di cuenta que el aparte de Rosalie eran los menos culpables pues me puse en su lugar si mi compañero me digiera que debíamos irnos no podría negarle a mi compañero en su caso Rosalie que siempre fue sincera en su desagrado él no podría negarse jamás.

Él sonrió ¿tímido?, ok eso si no se veía todo los días.

-solo he venido a traer a sus neonatos-dije encogiéndome de hombros con indiferencia

-no sabes cuánto te e extrañado-dijo el -¿puedo abrasarte?-pregunto con timidez como si yo fuera un lobo y él una oveja

Esas palabras desistieron toda mi muralla asía el

-si-dije forzando una sonrisa-hasta la cuestión ofende-

Un segundo después ya no tocaba el suelo y había una fuerte presión en mí alrededor y el aroma de Emmet me rodeo sin dejarme oler otra cosa.

No podía ni devolverle el abrazo de lo fuerte que apretaba

-mmm…-dude-ya es suficiente-dije con el aire que aún me quedaba.

Allison soltó una risita.

Me deposito en el suelo y respire un poco profundo disfrutando del aire que me había faltado hace unos segundos

-Bella-me llamo una voz aterciopelada la más hermosa del mundo-¿podemos hablar en privado?-

¡Oh no!"


	7. Chapter 7 mentira y sangre

**Capítulo 7 mentira y sangre**

Sabía que cualquier sentimiento como miedo o tristeza el primero que lo notaria seria y lo leería en su mente, me mostré mas indiferente cuando le vi...

Edward vestía unos jeans y zapatos negros camisa gris y una de medio formal, abierto color granate arriba.

Sus ojos eran tan profundos y hermosos como siempre, notaba que ahora tenía ojeras más pronunciadas, su cabello cobrizo aún seguía despeinado, sus labios eran una ligera sonrisa formal pero esta alegría no le llegaba a los ojos.

Iba a abrir la boca para...

-yo también quería hablar en privado contigo -intervino Jasper

Le mire al rubio sorprendida y ahora ¿qué quiere?

Respire calmándome

Tenía que atrasar mi charla con Edward lo antes posible y nada mejor que la plática con Jasper de la cual no tenía ni idea que me iba a decir.

Edward le vio con cara de sorpresa y se tensó fulminándolo con la mirada

-si no te importaría bien quería decirte algunas cosas-mentí con rapidez

Jasper sonrió sabiendo que mentía por mi inseguridad

-sígueme-dijo y asentí siguiéndolo saliendo por la puerta antes de que alguien más digiera algo

Corrió adentrándose en el bosque.

Nos cubrí con mi escudo por si las dudas

Nos vimos y hay seguía nuestra pequeñísima amistad que creía que teníamos

-¿que querías decirme?-pregunte indiferente mirándolo sosteniendo su mirada

-primero tengo una duda de tu amigo-dijo el inseguro-¿cómo pudo dejar inconsciente a un Vampiro?-pregunto

Esa era fácil

-él tiene el don de volver temporalmente humanos a los vampiro-admití-y cuando lo hace son débiles y él sabe cómo dejar inconsciente a un humano, ya sabes solo les dejas sin aire y -no termine mirándolo atenta

-y ¿qué es tuyo?-pregunto de repente

Me tense

Decidí evadir

-no tengo por qué decirte-dije un poco a la defensiva-ve al punto-insistí pero me arrepentí pues ya sabía que venía después de la plática con Edward

El frunció el ceño por mi evasión.

-sabes que siento mucho lo del cumpleaños-susurro con pesar

¿Todavía se sentía culpable?

-eso ya te lo perdone-susurre-no fue tu culpa, le dije a Alice-mi voz se desvaneció sintiendo el dolor que me causaba decir su nombre y el enojo que insistía en mi odio

-si pero eso no cambia que por mi culpa se separaron tú y Edward-dijo el insistente

Recordé el agujero en mi pecho que hasta ahora trataba de ignorar

No tuve fuerza suficiente para contestar

Me compuse un poco pues se supone, no, el ya no significa nada para mi

-no es verdad-negué y le sonreí cosa que apenas y me salió-solo fue un noviazgo adolecente no es nada-mi mente intentaba que en verdad me creyera esas palabras que como dagas amenazaban a llevarme a mi estado catatónico.

El me miro sorprendido y boquiabierto

Seguro no se esperaba que tomara tan poca cosa a su hermano

-¿enserio crees eso?-pregunto mirándome atento

Desvié la mirada, por un momento pensé en mentirle pero sabía que el sabría al instante que mentía ¿cómo engañas al detector de mentiras?

Pov narrador

Cuando salieron el rubio y la castaña los Cullen miraron a los dos desconocidos.

Derek y Allison recordaron que tenían que concentrarse en no pensar en nada con el tema de la castaña.

Derek centro su mente en el sofá lindo color crema, en lo esponjoso, suave que parecía.

Allison en lo bonitos que eran los zapatos de la tienda que visito en...

Un carraspeo interrumpió los pensamientos de los castaño pero no volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

-gracias por privarme del dolor-dijo la neófita carolina que me sonreía la mire y le devolví una formal sonrisa.

-de nada-dijo el castaño, él pensaba en agregar algo como ¨fue un placer¨ o ¨no fue nada¨ pero sabía que eso le haría desconcentrarse del hilo de sus pensamientos cuidadosos.

Allison suspiro frustrada pues ella siempre había sido la más amigable

A los hermanos Swan no les molesto el ser observados o estar en silencio para ellos incómodo y para ellos cómodo.

-¿cuáles son sus nombres?-pregunto Rosalie rompiendo el silencio que le taladraba la cabeza

-soy Derek -se presentó el castaño sin añadir más a su nombre-y Allison.

Allison solo sonrió.

-un placer conocerles-dijo Rosalie -han de ser amigos de Bella-tanteo ella

Los Cullen miraron a los hermanos Swan con mucha curiosidad para saber si el castaño era su pareja, sobre todo Fredy y Edward

-algo así-dijo Allison sonriendo y cambio de tema-¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto Allison mirando a los neófitos

Los Cullen fruncieron el ceño por el desvió rápido

-si algo así-dijo Jackson poco convencido- la tal Bella sí que es rápida-se estremeció recordando como de la nada ya estaba en el suelo sin dos brazos

Allison y Derek se mordieron los labios tipo Bella para no reír

Ante eso la familia Cullen miro boquiabiertos a los Swan

-no es rápida-se negó carolina-es un monstro-dijo ella con enojo que aun tenia

Iba a decir algo Edward pero le corto Fredy

-si no la hubieras atacado probablemente no te hubiera ah... ¿roto?-dijo pensativo Fredy en cómo llamar a lo que hizo su según el ¨_su __ángel_¨

-¿la atacaste?-pregunto el resto de la familia Cullen alarmados

-no, le abrazaron por eso están rotos-dijo sarcástico Fredy antes de carcajearse sonoramente

los Swan estaban confundidos ¿y a ellos que más les daba si era así?

-¿por qué le atacaste?-pregunto Esme instándola a detalles preocupada

-la tal Bella-carolina se quedó pensativa-pues no sé, cuándo nos presentamos dijo groseramente que ya se iba y ni siquiera fue cortes, además estaban cazando en territorio de nosotros-dijo a la defensiva ella

-¿cazando?-pregunto Edward tenso antes de volverse así a los Swan-¿cazan humanos?-pregunto el confundido según el su Bella no sería capaz de algo así ¿o sí?

K les pareció el capi?

Siento no subir el capi pero tenía que ir a Guadalajara y no había internet

Saludos aquí les va un adelanto del siguiente capitulo

-no te incumbe-dije molesta ¿por qué pregunta sobre mi vida¿ privada?

-bueno-suspiro frustrado

-ve al punto-inste nerviosa

-yo te mentí cuando te dije que no te amaba en el bosque-dijo con su voz aterciopelada

Solté el aire de golpe

gracias por sus opiniones 


	8. Chapter 8 la verdad

**Capítulo 8 Verdad **

**ISABELLA**

-¿enserio crees eso?-pregunto mirándome atento

Desvié la mirada, por un momento pensé en mentirle pero sabía que el sabría al instante que mentía ¿cómo engañas al detector de mentiras?

Con mi escudo trate de boquearlo

-si-dije convencida encogiéndome de hombros restándole importancia-deberíamos volver-murmure

-sí creo que es lo mejor-dijo con su suspiro pero luego se detuvo y me miro-¿cómo pudiste decapitar así de rápido a los neófitos?-pregunto curioso

Me encogí de hombros

El me miro confundido

-una amiga mi ayudo-admití

-y de casualidad se llama...-dijo inconcluso y suspiro-olvídalo estaba pensando en voz alta, mejor vámonos-me insto

Asentí y corrimos a la casa a unos kilómetros agudice el oído y me concentre

-algo así-murmuraba la voz de mi Derek-a veces más animales que humanos-admitía

Apresure el paso y en 6 segundos me encontraba aun lado de Derek

-me la he pasado bien pero debemos irnos-dije

Mis hermanos estaban confundidos

-pero si acaban de llegar-se quejó Alice

El sonido de su voz me fue como una daga al pecho

-pensé que ibas a hablar con alguien más-murmuro Allison

La mire con la mejor mirada de muerte que pude hacer y ella desvió la mirada

Suspire! que estúpida! -cierto-intervino Edward

Me mordí nerviosamente el labio ¿qué hago?

-está bien-me encogí de hombros como si no me importara

Edward hiso un movimiento para que le siguiera y le seguí saliendo por donde había entrado.

Caminamos como 4 kilómetros

En el camino solo vi al suelo estaba demasiado nerviosa para cruzar una palabra con el

Me detuve cuando él lo hiso y me sentí a punto de llorar pero Derek estaba suficientemente lejos para compartirme su don, no podía esto estar pasando

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunto el

-ya lo hiciste-murmure lo cual siempre funcionaba para hacerme sonreír pero no lo hiso

Asentí para que continuara

-¿qué es tuyo Derek?

¿Que no podían hacer una pregunta coherente?

-no te incumbe-dije molesta ¿por qué pregunta sobre mi vida¿ privada?

-bueno-suspiro frustrado

-ve al punto-inste nerviosa recordando a que venia

-yo te mentí cuando te dije que no te amaba en el bosque-dijo con su voz aterciopelada

Solté el aire de golpe

Le mire y mis emociones salieron de golpe sintiéndome confundida y débil emocionalmente

-no entiendo-solo pude decir eso

¿Que estaba diciéndome?, ¿que era una mentira?, ¿por qué carajos diría eso?, ¿qué significaba?, ¿qué iba a pasar?

Miles de preguntas atormentaban mi inteligencia y al final resultaba lo mismo !no entiendo!

-que si te dije que no te amaba fue una cruel mentira negra, yo solo quería protegerte de mí, sabes que soy un monstro-dijo el mirándome fijamente examinando cada reacción-solo te deje para que tuvieras lo que ninguno de mi familia pudimos tener y que anhelábamos con cada célula indestructible de nuestro ser y te amo-dijo

Estaba hay parada incrédula, podía esperar una burla, disculpa por su actitud o un saludo, pero esto ¿cuando alguien podría esperar esto?

En mis treinta años me había preparado para su permanente rechazo y ¿ahora? tendría que conseguirme un nuevo hobby

-no entiendo por qué lo dices ahora-admití

-sé que soy egoísta pero tenía una esperanza de que me dieras otra oportunidad-admitió mirándome fijamente

-yo...-no pude decir más tenía que pensar bien estos minutos o segundos no me eran suficiente para acomodar mis ideas

Solo podía decir que mis hermanos eran lo más importante para mí y no sabía cómo pasarían las cosas con él y mis hermanos, también que mi cariño y amor por Edward hicieron presencia con sus palabras y que al sentirlo así de cerca me sentía completa, más viva que nunca.

No entendía como pero si su amor era tan fuerte como el mío y si era una mentira lo del bosque entonces...

Me sentí algo avergonzada por el amor que me arrastraba asía el por más que quisiera impedirlo ahí estaba aventándome asía el

-si no puedes perdonarme lo entenderé pues te he hecho demasiado daño y no te culparía que ya no me amaras aunque yo aún siento lo mismo por ti y...-dijo atropelladamente y le corte

-yo necesito pensarlo-admití y me miro con tristeza rompiéndome el corazón, sin pensarlo dos veces le abrase-no estés triste –roge consolándolo

Me devolvió el abrazo y no pude evitar sentirme en las nubes con su toque y me sobresalto la corriente eléctrica que aun proporcionaba el toque de su piel con la mía que a diferencia ahora se tornaba cálida, su olor era aún más exquisito que el que recordaba

-lo siento, lo siento-susurraba

-no te castigues-susurre-te quiero-dije a media voz

No entendía mucho de lo que ahora pasaba pero algo me carcomía en el abrazo

¿Me amaría todavía? era diferente ahora ¿podría quererme? y mis hermanos ¿entenderían? ¿se enojarían por mi pasado? y aparte sabía que ellos eran muy amigos de los Denali ¿qué pasaría con Kate? ¿qué me diría por no decirle la verdad?

Deshice el abrazo confundida aunque me arrepentí por que quería seguir sintiéndole cerca pero recordé que mis hermanos estaban en su casa eso también era un problema

-debemos volver-dije sin mirarle

Asintió

-está bien aunque ¿tienes teléfono?

Asentí y caminamos a su casa que si tenía suerte

Sería la de ambos...

El personaje de Allison está inspirado en mis hermanas Alison y Mariana, el nombre, sus ocurrencias, sociabilidad y todo eso me recuerda a ellas tienen 17 y 14

¿Qué les parece?

Necesito ideas para que puede pasar...: D


	9. Chapter 9 raro

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephen Meyer, la historia es mía junto con los personajes de Derek, Allison, Carolina, Fredy y Jackson_

**Capítulo 9 raro amor**

**Narrador**

Mientras Bella y Edward se iban para su plática los hermanos Swan estaban en casa de los Cullen sin Bella otra vez

-¿qué dijo?-pregunto susurrando Alice a Jasper

El rubio frunció las cejas confundido ¿Qué no ella ya sabía? y ella sonrió

Allison miro a Derek y él le sonrió cálidamente

-¿hace cuánto conocen a Isabella?-pregunto cuidadosamente Jasper

Los hermanos se vieron entre si y sonrieron con ironía pues en su nacimiento Bella había estado hay

-aproximadamente 28 años-dijo Allison irónica

Los Cullen dudaron con miles de preguntas en sus ojos pues era casi en tiempo en el cual se habían marchado de Fords

-¿ustedes son pareja?-pregunto Rosalie mirando a los hermanos

los Cullen miraron a los aludidos con

Allison estaba confundida y miro a Derek preguntando que decir

Derek dudo un poco

-no-dijo encogiéndose ante la idea

Varios Cullen fruncieron el ceño

-oh...-parecieron meditarlo todos y con una pregunta desesperada que necesitaban saber

-Isabella ¿tiene pareja?-pregunto Jasper mirándolos con intensidad observando la renuencia en la voz de ellos

-es complicado-dijo Derek encogiéndose de hombros pues sabía que su hermana estaba un poco interesada en un neófito de México pero nunca supo detalles pues cuando le pregunto a María ella dijo que preferiría dejarlo a la suerte y también había sabido de un noviazgo con su tío Jack o Jacob que luego la dejo por una loba llamada Leah -tuvo una pareja hace muchos años aquí mismo en Fords- admitió sin pensar en hablar mientras los Cullen se tensaban-no le recuerdo mucho pero era muy buena onda-admitió divertido-vivía en un lugar llamado la Push, se llamaba Jacob y también uno un México pero no sé qué paso

Ante esas palabras hubo un silencio sepulcral mientras los Cullen pensaban miles de cosas al respecto

Uno de ellos Jasper pensó que tal vez por allá aprendió Bella a luchar

-mmm...-dudo Alice sobre cual pregunta hacer-Isabella ¿no les ha contado de nosotros?-pregunto ella insistente

Esa era una buena pregunta según todos así que prestó atención de todos

-no-dijo Allison imprudente Y Derek al fulmino con la mirada y ella sonrió.

-y ¿qué les trajo a Seattle?-pregunto Fredy animado

-pues-dudo Derek-Isabella quería visitar a una amiga que tenía-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-oh y ¿si la pudieron ver?-pregunto Carolina

-no-dijo Allison con un suspiro-ella murió - admitió Allison-es una lástima pues era una gran persona -admitió pensativa

-¿era humana?-pregunto Alice con curiosidad

-sí, era según dice ella su mejor amiga-admitió Derek con una sonrisa divertida

-¿según?-pregunto Alice interesada por la nueva mejor amiga de Bella

Derek se rio entre dientes

-es algo raro de ella-soltó una risita -digo si se muriera mi mejor amigo o amiga me pondría triste como mínimo pero ni eso-dijo Derek

-no te rías Derek -lo regaño Allison-ella te va a oír si no es que ya lo hizo

Allison negó con la cabeza y sonrió burlona

Los Cullen estaban anonados por su plática a la cual no entendían mucho

Por la puerta entro Edward seguido por Bella que estaba pisándole los talones ambos tan silenciosos

Nadie de los Cullen notaba a Bella pues ella los bloqueaba y no se daban cuenta de su presencia hasta que estaban mirándola, aunque sus movimientos eran rápidos y demasiados silenciosos al cual ya se habían acostumbrado sus hermanos y sabían distinguir su cerca presencia.

Ambos tan indiferentes haciendo tensarles a todos

Las miradas de todos se centraron en los dos indiferentes

-un gusto haberles visto de nuevo -dijo Isabella con una sonrisa de cortesía y forzada-debo irme-se despidió

Un segundo después Emmet le daba un abrazo rápido que apenas y lo vio pero si lo sintió Bella pues fue un gran apretón

-mi número telefónico-dijo Edward dándole un trozo de papel con un número apuntado

Ella asintió y le dio un abrazo

Edward le devolvió el abrazo y ella suspiro mientras Edward le daba un beso en la frente asiendo que Bella se estremeciera

Todos en la habitación guardaron silencios boquiabiertos y soltaron el aire de golpe

Fue un abrazo rápido y se alejaron y Bella se volvió a sus hermanos que estaban indiferentes

Ella enarco una ceja

Ellos asintieron

-adiós -dijeron al unido los Swan

-adiós -murmuraron los Cullen aun un poco confundidos por el abrazo

Cuando se fueron los Swan se volvieron asía Edward quien desvió la mirada

-!¿QUE TE DIJO?!-preguntaron al unido

_**Espero que les haiga gustado el capítulo me fue un poco difícil hacerlo pues no tenía muchas ideas de que podría pasar pero en fin hecho la imaginación a volar y escogí la mejor de mis ideas...**_

**Mi hermana hará una historia en la que personalmente le ayude y puedo decir que aunque mi hermanita no es muy brillante tiene algunas buena ideas y por supuesto soy su beta en la historia. Se llama Instituto con el usuario **_**maxa Hernández**_

**Perdón por no haber subido los nuevos capi pero aún sigo trabajando en ellos**


	10. Chapter 10 mi ex

**Capítulo 10 ****_mi ex _**

**Edward**

Pronto tuve la intención de echar a correr al ser el centro de atención pero por la mirada de Alice supe que no era una opción

Por la mirada de Fredy, Carolina y Jackson supe que ellos no entendían nada

-¿por qué no primero les explican a ellos?-pregunte mirando a Carlisle y Esme.

La familia rodo los ojos al unido incluso Carlisle y Esme que parecían desesperados por saber

-gracias por tomarnos en cuenta-murmuro Fredy

-pues verán que la chica castaña que vino se llama Isabella y am...-dudo Esme-es la ex novia de su hermano Edward-admitió y espero a que entendieran con paciencia

Los tres aludidos se me quedaron viendo boquiabiertos y decepcionados

-y pensé que era un reprimido sexual-murmuro Carolina mientras pensaba y Emmet se echó a reír murmurando un _eso no significa que no lo sea_

_Estuve a punto de creer que enserio eras gay_ pensó Jackson y Carolina

_¿Significa que ella no está disponible? _preguntaba pensativo Fredy esperanzado

-sí, no está disponible-dije mirando a Fredy fulminándolo con la mirada por sus esperanzas con mi Bella.

Note que Alice se mordía el labio para no reírse

-hermano tu tuviste tu oportunidad-dijo Fredy- puede que ella también necesite probar que...-entre los balbuceos atropellados le mire con tal furia que se quedó en silencio

-si intentas algo olvidare que eres mi hermano-dije furioso

Rosalie se interpuso antes que me acercara a el

-como si eso enserio te molestara-bufo Rosalie -idiota-me insulto-además Fredy dudo que te preste atención por lo que vi solo vio a Edward-admitió ella pasando por su cabeza la escena del el abrazo y beso en la frente que le di

-puede que ahora solo un rato, además no te creas el centro de su universo Edward-gruño Fredy-a la mejor era el destino que te separaras de ella porque no eras para ella y el destino me da una oportunidad-alardeo asiendo que me sintiera peor –también si me presta atención hubieran visto como me sonrió cuando la invite a que me acompañara-suspiro mostrando en su cabeza la hermosa sonrisa que le dedico mi Bella, mis celos se encendieron-ya oíste a su amigo ella ha tenido varias parejas-

Me quede helado y mire a Alice quien me mostro en su mente lo que dijo el amigo de Bella

-! ¿Jacob Black fue novio de mi Bella?!-grite a Alice pidiendo su explicación que siempre era alentadora y con lógica quien me consolaba mentalmente

_Tengo buena confianza en ese amigo de Bella lo oíste no fue nada serio porque no eras tú, cálmate oíste a Fredy de seguro el destino les dio una segunda oportunidad a ti y a Bella, además no nos has contado lo que paso en el bosque cuando fueron a platicar-_pensaba Alice mirándome fijamente

-tal vez tengas razón-murmure accediendo

_La tengo_-pensó Alice arrogante y sonriendo malévolamente

Bufe, aunque ya me sentía mejor

-seguimos aquí nerds-dijo asiendo un berrinche Emmet por nuestra forma de comunicación

Le volteé a mirar y luego a Fredy

-no diré nada enfrente de el-dije mirando a Fredy fulminante

-bueno-suspiraron todos -Fredy privacidad-murmuro Emmet asiendo señas como para correr a un perro y yo reí entre dientes

El aludido negó con la cabeza

Estas_ siendo egoísta nomas piensas en ti no en ella, sabes que no cambia nada que me digas lo que paso penso_ Fredy fríamente

-ella dijo que no me culpara-admití sin ver algo realmente solo a la nada-me dijo que solo debía pensar algunas cosas y que me quería - admití parafraseando todo-luego me dio un abrazo y me dio su número telefónico

Alice sonrió

-parecen adolecentes-dijo soñadora Alice

Me reí entre dientes por su mente chiflada

Alice me tomo de la mano y me jalo asía el bosque por la puerta de atras

_No creas que no voy a pedir detalles-_murmuro en su mente acomodando muchas preguntas en su mente

Suspire aquí venia los peor; el recuento de todos los daños…

pov **ISABELLA**

Corrimos hasta las afueras de Fords casi llegando a Seattle pero estábamos en medio del bosque.

-tenemos que hablar-dijo Derek distrayéndome de mi plan de ir a visitar a Jack-sobre tu relación anterior con los Cullen-dijo al punto Derek, se notaba que me conocía bien.

-quiero visitar a Jacob-dije saliéndome por la tajante

Ante aquello se tensaron

-perfecto-dijo Derek de acuerdo-pero antes-suspire frustrada- nos vas a decir que tienen que ver contigo los Cullen, es increíble que no nos hayas dicho nada de ellos-me regaño Derek

Les mire indiferente aunque ahora que habían crecido sobre todo Derek él era el líder de este pequeño clan. Por eso mismo no me negué cuando quiso ir a visitar a los Cullen, aunque también. tenían ambos el derecho a saber si quería que no digieran nada de mí a los Cullen.

-pues hermanos cuando yo era humana…

Pov EDWARD

Cuando llegamos a un lugar del bosque solitario y calmado Alice se detuvo

-¿como estuvo la cosa? No me vengas con estupideces hermanito porque sé que quieres esquivar el tema pero lo vas a decir TODO entendiste y no me vengas con que no te puedo obligar por que si lo puedo hacer y si tengo con que amenazarte y no , no puedes escapar bueno si pero sabes que te alcanzare sea donde estés, sabré si mientes también-parloteo hasta que me quede sin salidas de no abordar el tema.

Suspire

Ella sabía que escusas usaría para no contar detalles y ya había dejado en claro todas mis escapatorias con solo ver la posibilidad ¡malditos dones!

-pues no me dijo que era el castaño de ella pues se puso un poco molesta –admití

-si es que Jasper ya le había preguntado eso-me explico

-y ¿qué dijo?-pregunte insistente

-que no tenía por qué decirle-admitió

-pues después de eso le dije la verdad y ella solo se quedó sin habla, me preocupe pues no decía nada solo tenía los ojos indiferentes con confusión y me dijo que no entendía, después de explicarle todo ella me dijo que tenía que pensarlo, me entristecí por ello y ella me abrazo consolándome, fue muy extraño aunque lo disfrute-admití sonriendo recordando el abrazo, como su cuerpo cálido y perfecto me hacía sentir en casa y la corriente eléctrica se intensifico-ella se tensó después de un rato y se alejó diciendo que teníamos que volver creo que estaba preocupada por sus amigos y me dio su número telefónico - admití triunfal y luego me volví a la pequeña malvada-y ¿qué dijeron los amigos de bella?-pregunte

-los amigos de ella llevan conociéndola hace 28 años lo cual significa que estuvieron con ella después de que nos fuéramos pero ella no les ha contado de nosotros, y no son pareja Allison ni Derek y por lo que dijeron creo tampoco tiene pareja Bella o una formal, pues también parece que andan en Seattle por la muerte de una mejor amiga de bella humana aunque parece dicen no la vieron , también que ella anduvo por México y conoció un neófito con el cual parece tuvo una relación amorosa con el-me tense mirándola alarmado-lo sé es horrible, también anduvo te dije con Jacob Black el can ese-dijo con desprecio a el chucho-pero parece que la dejo por una loba,

Reordene toda la información en mi cabeza entristeciéndome y enojándome al pensar que otro la besara y abrasara a mi hermosa Bella, y celoso de que ella podría corresponderle tan cariñosa como era conmigo

-tranquilo tigre-se burló Alice-ella no es tan linda y amable ya la has visto actúa tan indiferente y seria-se estremeció-aunque se ve más linda, debo decir que le sentó muy bien la inmortalidad me alegro que no la hayas convertido por que no se si te diste cuenta que parece que cuando la dejamos se puso en forma, no es que estuviera gorda pero creo que hiso ejercicio porque si notas tiene las caderas más anchas y se ve un poco más voluminosa -admitió ella pasando por su cabeza a mi Bella y como la miraba Alice-también he notado que se ve adorable, aún tiene esa mirada tranquila y esa forma de sonreír simplemente adorable-chillo

-bueno-suspire ya iba amaneciendo-le hablare a Bella en un rato-dije

-Jasper supo algunas cosas-admitió Alice-ella es muy buena en combate según parece le enseño una amiga en México –se estremeció-y su amigo tiene un don de volver maso menos a un vampiro humano y dejarlo inconsciente -admitió ella estremeciéndose

Me tense

Creo que ese Derek también podría ser una molestia cerca de mi Bella

Pov ISABELLA

-cuando era humana me encontré con los Cullen en Fords todavía no estaban ni carolina, ni Fredy ni Jackson, Edward una vez me salvo la vida, o tal vez dos-recordé lo de la cena después de salvarme saliendo de la librería y me estremecí- las veces que me salvo la vida hizo que describiera su secreto y cabe señalar que no tuve temor sobre saberlo y que de lo contrario estaba enamorada de el-admití mientras mis hermanos me miraban boquiabiertos y desvié la mirada avergonzada-un día después de salvarme la vida creo me llevo a comer y nos pusimos a platicar, al final le dije que sabía que era un vampiro y después de la charla le dije que no me importara lo que fuera después las cosas se dieron y fuimos novios-me estremecí recordando lo contenta que estaba, me salte el pedazo de mi problema con James-después de un año creo estábamos en mi cumpleaños 18 y accidentalmente me corte con una envoltura y Jasper se descontrolo lanzándose sobre de mi-admití estremeciéndome recordando y hay note que las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro tan silenciosas y tan perdida estaba en los recuerdos que ni las note, mire a Derek sabía que el estar cerca de el a veces me afectaba su don pues él no sabía cómo controlarlo totalmente y a veces sin tocarme su don ponía funcionamiento, me limpie las lágrimas y fruncí el ceño no quería llorar-Edward le detuvo empujándolo y a mi alejándome de Jasper y me lanzo contra la pared haciendo que me estrellara contra unos cristales de velas y caí al suelo, todos reaccionaron y detuvieron a Jasper antes de que se abalanzara contra mí, después casi todos salieron de la sala y Carlisle me cosió el brazo, cuando choque con los cristales me herí el brazo y salió muchísima sangre-me estremecí. Después de ahí Edward dijo que no quería convertirme y arruinar mi vida siendo un desalmado sin sangre y quería que disfrutara mi vida humana y terminamos, ellos se fueron.-me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

-y ¿qué paso cuando fueron a platicar a solas?-pregunto Derek con celos de hermano

Decidí que era suficiente cuento, adema son creía soportar más historia ahora sin volver a llorar

-mejor vayamos a hablar con Jacob y luego hablamos, por cierto lo que les dije no comenten nada ¿está bien? Y no se crean nada si no les digo yo nada –advertí

Ellos asintieron y caminamos sin apuro con dirección a la Push

-tengo una pregunta-admitió Derek divertido-hermanita sé que eres muy seria y reservada pero ¿Cómo eras cuando estabas de novia con Edward? Digo eras así de acaramelada como toda una adolecente-pregunto curioso y sonriente y Allison soltó una risita curiosa

Fruncí el ceño esta no iba ser la última pregunta ni la última burla

-pues am…-trague saliva y Derek sonrió-siempre estaba ruborizada pero no era así muy cariñosa que digamos-admití como quien no quiere la cosa-solo éramos novios no estúpidos babosos-me queje

-¿lo besabas?-pregunto Allison con un brillo pícaro en los ojos-digo era un vampiro ¿te atrevías a besarlo?

Derek bufo

-sí, si lo besaba-admití recordando sus fríos y dulces besos que me aceleraban el corazón-si me atrevía obviamente pero am… ya les había hablado de la tua cantante-dije riendo asintieron confundidos por la pregunta-yo era la tua cantante de Edward-ellos me miraron boquiabiertos

-y ¿no te mato?-pregunto estúpidamente Allison

-si-dije sarcástica-por eso no estoy aquí-bufe

Se rieron

-y ¿cómo te besaba entonces?-pregunto animada Allison

-pues no me besaba mucho por ello, siempre mantenía su distancia y me alejaba quejándose que no tenía tanto autocontrol-dije sonriendo recordando –yo trataba de ayudarlo-admití no muy convencida-o eso creo-sonreí recordando lo atolondrada que era con mis hormonas adolecentes

-Y am…-dudo Allison lo siguiente que pregunto nos hiso detenernos bruscamente-¿eres virgen?- pregunto haciendo que Derek le gruñera y yo la mirara boquiabierta por su ocurrencia

-que morbosa-me queje avergonzada-cuando te enseñe yo algo como esas preguntas-la regañe y me extremes recordando la plática de sexo que les di hace muchos años cuando tenían 10

Ella se rio entre dientes y también yo y Derek pues nos teníamos mucha confianza.

-como si no lo supiera-bufo-no has contestado-admitió picándome la pansa

-no voy a decirte nada-me queje y ella y Derek me miraron curiosos suspire-si lo soy-dije avergonzada-ahora morbosos adolecentes a caminar que ya está amaneciendo-regañe siguiendo caminando

**Termine y me canse un poco asiendo memoria sobre crepúsculo**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tarde mucho en corregirlo pues no tengo la mejor ortografía **

**Espero también que les gusten las preguntas de Allison que es un personaje amable y muy alegre y ocurrente cosa que avergüenza a los serios hermanos Swan**

**También tengo un hermano de 19 años pero él no es celoso o no mucho pero yo si les celo demasiado casi pongo una restricción para que ninguna chica se le acerque -_-**

**Jajajajajaja **


	11. Chapter 11 lo que paso cuando te fuiste

**Capítulo 11 ¡!lo que paso cuando te fuiste!**

POV** ISABELLA**

Llevábamos como 15 minutos caminando.

-¿cuánto falta?-pregunto Derek.

-poco-me límite a decir-en cualquier momento entraremos en su territorio si no es que ya estamos en el-olí a mi alrededor-no creo.

-pienso que tal vez deberíamos ser más alegres-dijo Allison haciendo que yo y Derek la fulmináramos con la mirada-me refiero a con nosotros mismos, claro que en compañía de alguien más es diferente-admitió ella.

-Allison eres inmadura, amable y demasiado alegre-me queje estremeciéndome-no puedo creer que seamos familia-dije fingiendo terror-Derek si es mii hermano pues es serio y piensa antes de abrir la boca-sonreí y luego mi sonrisa cayo y arrugue la nariz.

-que peste-dijo Allison estremeciéndose

-si estamos cerca-dije poniéndome alerta

Caminamos asía enfrente muy alertas a cualquier ruido

Se oyó un gruñido a los 2 minutos y acto seguido un lobo color arena nos gruñía amenazante, en eso llego un lobo color gris mucho más pequeño que el de color arena

El lobo gris me ataco poniendo su pata sobre mí e inmovilizándome con su peso

Le gruñí por su hostilidad y de un manotazo la mande lejos.

El de color arena se abalanzó sobre mí y corrí en dirección a la casa de Jacob siguiéndome muchos lobos a mí y a mis hermanos

Suspire el lobo gris había roto mi ropa y ahora mi blusa rota solo me cubría un poco y se notaba mucho mi ropa interior de encaje, mi pantalón también estaba algo roto

Un lobo color negro me alcanzo y me flaqueo gruñendo, también un lobo color rojizo y uno gris con café que inmediatamente reconocí

-Paul-susurre deteniéndome y esquivando su mordida

Paul me gruño confundido

-soy Bella-explique cuando estuve rodeada por como 20 lobos

El lobo rojizo se lanzó a los arbustos desapareciendo y después salió ¿Jacob?

Me sorprendí se veía igual que antes

-Bella ¿qué haces en nuestro territorio?-me pregunto molesto

Le mire indiferente

-vine a saludar-dije molesta y luego sonreí un poco-son muchos lobos-dije divertida-me siento como en una tienda de mascotas-admití riéndome y mis hermanos sonrieron

-hola, ahora largo-dijo Sam vestido saliendo de los arbustos

-tranquilo Sam-dije sonriendo si les molestamos como vampiros Derek puede ayudarnos a llevarnos mejor solo quiero hablar con Jacob-dije sonriendo

-¿Quiénes son los dos que te acompañan?-pregunto mirando a mis acompañantes

Me eche a reír

-hay Jacob eres un imbécil-me eche a reír de nuevo y el me gruño y deje de reír-son Derek y Allison-dije

El abrió los ojos como platos mirándolos acercándose

La verdad ultimadamente no pararía de decirle malas palabras a Jacob pues aun seguía molesta con el solo un poco y se merecía que le tratase mal

El lobo gris nos gruño

-cálmate Leah-regaño Jacob

Me quede helada

¿El lobo gris era Leah?

Mi sonrisa cayó y le mire indiferente

-Jacob-saludo Allison con una linda sonrisa y Derek asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo

-los convertiste-me acuso con un gruñido Jacob temblando compulsivamente

Sonreí burlona

-se ven lindos lo sé-dije con burla tentándolo a convertirse

-Bella sabes que no eres bienvenida-me dijo Sam y le mire indiferente-la única forma que te dejamos entrar fue por la razón de que no tenías a donde ir

-creo que eso me quedo más que claro la última vez que vine-dije recordando el beso apasionado de Leah y Jacob.

Me estremecí recordando el dolor en mi pecho

Flash black

Había venido como vampiro a ver a mi novio Jacob aunque ya no iba a ser como antes aun le amaba mucho

Traje a mis hermanos que jugaban con Seth y Quil

Sam me había dejado entrar con la condición de que no tomara sangre humana solo de animales

Fui a la cocina y me quede helada ante la escena que vi

Jacob besaba a Leah con sus manos alrededor de su cuello

Salí de la habitación y me encamine al patio de atrás.

¡No podía pasar otra vez otra vez no!

Hay entendí que el amor no era lo mío, también que Jacob y yo jamás podíamos estar juntos pero por alguna razón me sentí traicionada pero esto era obvio.

Fingí una sonrisa y volví a la sala

-¿Bella podemos hablar a solas?-pregunto Jacob

Asentí y salimos rumbo al bosque preparándome de nuevo para otro rompimiento formal en un bosque

-sabes que tú y yo no podemos estar juntos-empezó –tu no me amabas tu siempre quisiste al chupasangre-me acuso molesto

Eso era mentira si lo amaba pero el sabía que mi corazón aún tenía la huella de Edward, pero aun así, tantos besos que le di, tantos abrazos y palabras de afecto y me decía eso ¡maldito imbécil!

-si-mentí indiferente por más que tratara él y yo ya no teníamos un nosotros.

-pero tú siempre vas a formar parte de mi corazón-dijo el

Eso me destrozo, ¡la besaba sin aclararme las cosas, me culpaba de no amarle y luego me decía esas palabras vanas!

Suspire frustrada por no poder llorar y no tener fuerza de voluntad para decirle lo que yo creía que se merecía a pesar de todo me dolió demasiado y le amaba más de lo que creía.

-lo mismo digo Jacob-dije con un suspiro destrozándome con esas palabras

Se acercó y me dio un abrazo

No me estremecí por lo caliente que estaba su piel solo me quede hay como una piedra que era lo que siempre seria y no valía la pena intentar parecer otra cosa.

De todas maneras no era la primera vez que se besaba con Leah y no era la primera vez que les veía hacerlo por algo me había ido a Alaska a estudio

Me aleje y camine asía la casa disfrutando de mi último día en la reserva

Fin flash back

-no me culpes Isabella que tú y yo sabemos la verdad-me gruño Jacob

-no te culpo-dije fingiendo una sonrisa ignorando el dolor que me causaban sus palabras- vamos Jacob eso fue hace años solo algo que paso-dije mostrando la frialdad propia de mi

Sabía lo mucho que le dolía que no le amara lo notaba en sus ojos.

-tío Jacob sigues igual-admitió Allison acercándose sonriendo

-hola preciosa tú has crecido-dijo Jacob sonriéndole-estas muy hermosa-dijo el sonriendo con gesto paternal

Bufe

Derek sabía mucho de ese asunto con Jacob

-Jacob no pueden estar aquí y lo sabes-dijo Sam calmado como siempre

Pero el permanecía joven ¿Por qué? ¿Que no estaba con Emily? Ella ya debería estar vieja o muerta y el haber envejecido con ella ¿no?

-Sam-salude- y ¿Emily?-pregunte con cuidado y él se tensó y un rastro de tristeza y dolor apareció en su rostro

-tú tienes la culpa de ello-me gruño temblando, el nunca perdía el control pero ahora parecía descontrolado

¿Yo?

-¿yo?-pregunte confundida y Jacob se tenso

-sí, la pelirroja vino a buscarte cuando te fuiste a Alaska y al no encontrarte mato a Emily en tu lugar-me gruño

Solté el aire de golpe, ella siempre fue mi única amiga aparte de Ángela weber, las únicas que me habían ayudado y estado conmigo

Me quede helada

¿Pelirroja? ¿Conocía a un vampiro pelirrojo que me buscara?

TODO ENCAJO

Victoria

-¿Victoria vino por ella?-pregunte a media voz

Todos estaban confundidos pero los lobos sabían quién era victoria pues yo ya le había contado a Jacob esa historia

-viene seguido-admitió Seth saliendo de los arbustos

Me volteé y lo mire boquiabierta

Era ya todo un hombre, musculoso tanto como Jacob y Sam, también alto pero aún era Seth

Cerré mi boca avergonzada por mis malos pensamientos poco coherentes

-¿no la han atrapado?-pregunte confundida

-no, no viene sola-admitió Seth

–viene siempre acompañada no la hemos podido atrapar pero como somos muchos podemos proteger las tierras hasta ahora-dijo Jacob-a veces matamos a alguno pero cuando regresa trae mas.-admitió estremeciéndose

No podía dejarlo así tenía que matarla aunque significara quedarme cerca de Fords

Asentí

-estaremos cerca-dije mirando a Derek y el asintió dando su permiso para quedarnos

-ella es nuestra-gruño Sam

Asentí

-te la traeré si la encuentro-dije de acuerdo, era lo menos que podía hacer después de que fue mi culpa-vengo después-murmure

Tenía tanto que pensar

-¿crees que podrán contra ella?-pregunto Jacob preocupado

Derek se rio entre dientes

-no viene sola-dijo Seth preocupado

-Yo me encargo –dije mirando a los tres Seth, Sam Y Jacob

Varios lobos no me conocían lo notaba pero me gruñían casi todos

-rompió el tratado que hicimos con ella, no deberíamos dejarlos ir-dijo Leah intercediendo

Era idéntica a como la vi por última vez, salvo su cabello que era más largo

-como si pudieras impedirlo-me reí entre dientes

Acto seguido ella me atacaba hecha un lobo

Suspire retrocediendo un poco a sus ataques

-Sam si me ataca no respondo-dije en voz alta mirando fijamente al lobo que me moría por descuartizar

-Leah ya basta-le gruño Sam-ella nos va a ayudar-le advirtió-no me rezongues-le dijo el alfa

Sonreí eso del alfa era muy útil

Mi celular comenzó a sonar

-contesta-dije lanzándole el celular a Derek sin mirar el identificador

-¿Quién habla?

-bueno ya dije-dijo Sam –nadie va a atacar a los tres vampiros –dijo y me miro con gratitud Sam, supongo que era su última oportunidad para atrapar a victoria.

-¿Edward?-pregunto el confundido-¿Por qué llamas al celular de Isabella?-gruño

Me tense así como todos los que estábamos hay

Jacob me miro fulminándome con la mirada

Me mordí el labio

-¿todavía lo ves?-pregunto el con un gruñido

Me confundió su pregunta

-eso a ti no te importa-gruño por teléfono Derek

-bueno, nos vemos-dije con rapidez

Sam asintió y se convirtió en un lobo gigante de color negro, creo que era un poco más peludo y grande

Camine por donde habíamos venido y me volví asía Derek que en su pecho un gruñido se escuchaba

-Derek dame el teléfono –dije insistente ¡más vale que el idiota no haga una estupidez!

-te la paso-dijo el calmándose

Note que los lobos se habían ido

Respire hondo

-¿Edward?-pregunte mordiéndome el labio y caminando alejándome del territorio de la reserva de los lobos

-hola Bella-dijo un poco más alegre y con su toque aterciopelado

Amaba su voz

-hola-dije sonriendo un poco

Allison me pico un costado sonriéndome con picaría asiendo que frunciera el ceño

-ya cuélgale-dijo Derek molesto-nos debes una conversación-me advirtió Derek

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto el

Me di cuenta que mi ropa estaba algo destrozada, bueno no algo, con agilidad, Allison corto el pantalón que estaba casi todo roto y lo hiso un short cortísimo, la blusa la alineo un poco amarrándola y dejándola un poco decente aunque aún se notaba un poco mi sostén.

-pues bien-dije sonriéndole a Allison por su ayuda con mi ropa

-Bella apestas a perro mojado-dijo Allison con asco

-¿estuviste con los lobos?-pregunto alarmado el

Fulmine con la mirada a Allison y Derek

-si-me limite a decir-venia a saludarles-admiti

-pense que ya no ibas allí-admitio el

Frunci el ceño ¿Qué sabia el?

-¿Por qué?-pregunte astuta-¿Qué sabes sobre eso?

-pues…-dudo-con lo de Leah y jacob-es todo lo que pudo decir

Solte el aire de golpe y me volvi a mis hermanos fulminándolos con la mirasa

-¿Quién te dijo?-pregunte y mis hermanos se tensaron

-pues en la noche tus amigos…-le corte

-sabes Edward estoy ocupada yo te hablo en un rato-dije cortante

-si esta bien-suspiro, su voz se oia triste-adios

-adios-dije colgando

-¡que carajos!-les grite a mis hermanos, Me miraron confundidos-por que le dijieron a los Cullen de mi problema con jacob y Leah-les gruñi

Ellos se alarmaron

-pues es que preguntaron-admitio Allison avergonzada-no sabíamos que te ibas a molestar

-idiotas no les dije que no dijieran nada-les gruñi

-mínimo les arrancare un brazo a cada uno-les rugí furiosa

Echaron a correr asia Seattle

Corri atrás de ellos aunque ellos eran muy rapidos y ya me llevaban mucha distancia

Suspire estaba tan furiosa que no podía concentrarme en poner escudos

-vamos Isa, yo no dije nada fue Derek-me dijo cuando casi la alcanzaba

Me quede helada

-maldito Derek-gruñi

-calmate no dije mucho, solo que cuandome me preguntaron si tenias pareja les dije que tuviste una con el tio Jacob y que ahoria el estaba con Leah-dijo el corriendo asia algún lugar del bosque

-idiota maldito infeliz-le gruñi

Y lo peor es que ahora los Cullen sabían mas de lo que devian me vengaría de mis idiotas hermanos que desian mi vida personal

-eres un idiota-dijo riéndose Allison

-Allison tu no te salvas-dije y de repente me llego un olor familiar y acto seguido estábamos frente a Alice y Edward y se habían detenido Allison y Derek.

Mi oportunidad.

Con facilidad me acerque a Derek y le lance lo mas fuerte posible contra un árbol

Mi respiración era algo agitada y me calme cuando oi partirse el árbol en dos trozos y Derek lleno de ramas y tierra

Allison se echo a reir y la mire fulminante y ella se puso detrás de Alice y Edward

Desvié la mirada asía Derek quien me gruñía

Sonreí burlona, Su cabello ondulado como el mío tenia tierra y hojas creo que partí 3 árboles con él y se notaba su ropa algo rota

-ya no estoy enojada-dije calmada y el me fulmino con la mirada acercándose, retrosedi -además tenemos compañía-dije

El miro a los dos Cullen y asintió, me concentre en poner mi escudo mental

-hola-saludo Alice con timidez

Ni la mire aún estaba un poco molesta con ella pero no era para tanto, solo que ella no me consideraba amiga yo tampoco la consideraría así.

-hola-dijo Allison aliviada acercándose a mi cuidadosamente por si me molestaba

-¿Qué les trae por aquí?-pregunto mirándome Edward mientras me miraba la ropa que traía que no era mucha y estaba casi toda rota

¡Oh qué vergüenza!

**Graxias x sus opiniones…. :D**


	12. Chapter 12 no

**Capítulo 12 **_**encuentro**_

EDWARD

Me sorprendí al verla con un movimiento rápido y ágil lanzo al castaño contra unos arboles

La verdad se veía muy sexy asiendo eso, su ropa estaba rota y ahora el pantalón que traía parresia short muy muy corto dejando ver sus bien torneadas y esterilizadas piernas pálidas, tenía razón Alice se veía mejor, la camisa parresia un top pero todo roto y se dejaba ver su sostén negro de encaje.

Cuando el castaño se le acerque pensé en ir a interponerme entre los dos protegiendo a mi Bella pero Alice me dijo que no

Ella parecíaavergonzada.

-¿qué les trae por aquí?-pregunte curioso, aunque creo que venían de ver a lobos pues mi Bella olía a perro mojado

-pues ahora que lo mencionas-dijo Allison sonriéndome-la pequeñita Isabella quería golpearnos ¿verdad isa?-pregunto mirándola burlona

Ella la fulmino con la mirada

-solo es bueno reprender-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-siento interrumpir-dijo ella indiferente

-vieron a los lobos-dijo Alice arrugando la nariz

-si-dijo Bella sonriendo un poco-vaya bienvenida a esos descorteses –dijo mirando su ropa frunciendo el ceño

-¿te hicieron daño?-pregunte preocupado

Ella me miro y desvió la mirada

-no-dijo ella sonriendo-son amigos míos -admitió ella encogiéndose de hombros-solo que son un poco vengativos y descontrolados-admitió ella mirándome y luego a Alice

-¿Por qué no vas a la casa y te presto ropa?-pregunto Alice esperanzada

Ella hiso una mueca

-seria genial-dijo Derek mirando a Bella-ella no debería andar así-dijo con desaprobación-pareceremos un clan muy… no nuestro estilo-me dijo el al fin

-si quieres te presto mi chaqueta-le dije señalando mi chaqueta

Ella me miro incrédula

-no estoy bien-dijo ella apenada

-si ella acepta-intervino Derek sin mirarme

Sonreí y me la quite, me empezaba a agradar Derek, se la extendí, la tomo Derek y se la dio a Bella quien le fulmino con la mirada

Ella se la puso sin decir nada y miro a Alice

-genial-dijo Alice encaminándose a la casa-se te ve muy bien

_Si, se ve bien_ pensó Alice sonriente

Si se veía hermosa con esa chaqueta mía le quedaba un poco grande pero la hacía ver más delicada y ya no se notaba mucho su camisa rota

Me di cuenta que quien mandaba aquí era ese tal Derek, por la forma que mando a mi Bella se notaba que ella no se negaría a cualquier orden de él lo cual me hiso tener un estremecimiento

Fruncí el ceño

Caminamos en silencio aunque yo miraba a Bella quien estaba indiferente parecía algo incomoda y pensativa

Llegamos a casa no estaba tan lejos

Entramos estaban aún la familia en la sala platicaban según pensaban de un lugar de parís que querían visitar.

Al vernos se quedaron confundidos

-síganme chicas-dijo Alice subiendo las escaleras y las chicas subieron sin decir nada

-buenos días-dijo Derek

-alguien huele a perro mojado-dijo Carolina arrugando la nariz

-lo siento es que tuvimos un encuentro con los lobos-dijo Derek sonriendo un poco

Todos en la habitación se tensaron

-¿tuvieron problemas?-pregunto Carlisle mirando preocupado a Derek

-no-dijo Derek-solo ofrecimos ayuda a unos Problemas que tienen-dijo el

Suspire no podía leer su mente creo que eso era cosa de Bella y ya me estaba molestando

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-pregunto Esme preocupada

-con un vampiro que les causa problemas, mato a una chica de la reserva-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros y luego nos miró curioso-tal vez puedan ayudarnos, ¿no ha estado por aquí una vampira pelirroja llamada victoria?-pregunto

A excepción de los neófitos todos nos quedamos helados

-¿Victoria?-pregunte confundido-¿estáaquí?-no entendía

-¿la conoces?-pregunto Derek sorprendido

Por la escalera bajaron las escaleras y Bella fulminaba con la mirada a Derek quien bajo la mirada

Bella estaba más aseada creo se bañó, su cabello estaba húmedo y ondulado con algunos rizos, la remera que traía era negra descubierta de un hombro y 2/4 de manga, el pantalón era muy ajustado negro y se le veía muy bien, conservaba sus tenis converse negros.

Allison tenía una remera color negro de mangas largas y unos shorts que le llegaban a medio muslo y un tenis parecidos a los de Bella

-creo que debemos irnos-susurro Allison mirando a Derek luego se volvió a Alice-gracias por la ropa-dijo sonriendo alegre-debemos irnos

-Bella ¿está aquí Victoria?-pregunte

Ella me miro y en sus ojos vi algo de tristeza y dolor en ellos

-no lo sé-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-¿hay algún problema?-pregunto mirando a Carlisle

-la venganza se apega a los hechos en este caso podrían ser los nuestros-murmuro Alice mordiéndose el labio-no la puedo ver supongo que porque no está en nuestro futuro-murmuro perdida en el futuro

-no tus hechos-negó Bella-culpo a Edward no a ustedes, aunque no va a venir por ninguno de su familia-admitió-no hay de qué preocuparse

La miramos confundidos y ella desvió la mirada

-hasta luego-dijo Derek-estaremos por aquí cerca si la ven nos lo hacen saber

Asintieron

-espera-dije acercándome a ellos-¿viene por ti?-pregunte teniendo sospechas

-si algo así -admitió y me alarme-ya ha venido varias veces-se encogió de hombros-no salgan solos ella no está sola-nos advirtió

Ahora estaba preocupado por ella, no podía pasarle nada a mi Bella. En especial sabiendo que Victoria podría planear venganza.

Asentí pensativo

-¿vendrás más tarde?-pregunte mirándola fijamente, ella dudo y luego miro a Derek este me frunció el ceño y asintió

-si tal vez-dijo ella sonriendo un poco y mirando al suelo

-adiós Bella-dijo Fredy interrumpiendo-espero que vengas más tarde-dijo sonriendo demasiado amable

Ella le miro algo confundida

-claro tratare-dijo ella dándose la vuelta y caminando seguida por Allison quien me sonrió mirándome de arriba abajo parecía divertida pero por su mirada se notaba que no era con una intención morbosa. le sonreí divertido algo en ella me era sumamente agradable como un deja vú

Cuando ya no les sentí cerca fui a mi habitación sabiendo quien se encontraría en mi sofá de cuero negro jugueteando con mi libro de Hamlet

_Muy listo de tu parte obligarla a venir_ pensó Alice divertida con el libro como si se tratara de un gato jugando con un estambre

-no le obligue-dije frunciendo el ceño por su forma de ver las cosas

_Lo sé, pero ¿no te diste cuenta quien fue el que le dio permiso? _En su mente paso la escena de como miraba Bella a Derek pidiendo su opinión y como el asentía

-si lo vi, también fue por el que tomo la chaqueta, creo que él es el líder del clan-admití pensativo

-por cierto ella dejo tu chaqueta aquí-admitió Alice sonriendo mirando de reojo la chaqueta acomodada en el sofá-me dijo que si la podía poner aquí-sonrió satisfecha

-que inteligente de tu parte dejarla vagar sola por la casa-dije burlón

Ella frunció el ceño apretando sus manos convertidas en puños

_En su mente estaba Fredy con una rosa blanca comprándola en una florería y se perdió la visión_

_Maldito estúpido dañador de relaciones amorosas ¡le voy a matar!-_gruñía Alice en su mente

Suspire enojado

Recordé que Bella me debía una respuesta pero no le quería presionar pues aun temía que no me perdonara.

-¿qué tal si vamos de compras?-pregunto Alice dejando de lado su enojo

La mire fulminante

-eres una inmadura ¿Por qué carajos iríamos de compras si estamos aquí hablando sobre los problemas de mi vida insatisfactoria?-

_Necesitas algo caro, lindo, sexy, y hermoso para cuando venga Bella, si vas a conquistarla de nuevo he oído que los vampiros son más difíciles de conquistas pues ya no somos de apariencia tan cegadora-_pensó con su mentira lógica

-seguimos siendo de apariencia cegadora-me queje

-y me dices a mi inmadura-se quejo

-¿qué hacemos entonces?

-está bien si no quieres ir de compras presumido, ¡oh! me agrada tu idea vamos-dijo ella jalándome a donde futuramente la iba a invitar

Bajamos a la sala de juegos que acababa de instalar Emmet y Jasper

Me sentó en el de ajedrez

Bufe

-¿no es suficiente que me ganes siempre?-pregunte con un gruñido

-cállate-me dijo moviendo un peón

Genial así iba a ser esto hasta que viniera otra vez mi Bella

**Gracias por sus**** opinions**

**Saludos a mi prima zuzu que pronto va a ser su fic este capitulo esta dedicado a ti**

**De paso les digo que ella va a ser su fic prnto **

**Su usuario es zuzu 16**

**Saluditos prima **


	13. Chapter 13platicas

**Capítulo 13 pláticas  
**

Después de salir de la casa de los Cullen caminamos asía la Push. Después de un rato apareció un lobo color chocolate y nos guio hasta la casa de Jacob

Era igual que como la recordaba hogareña y cálida

-no te esperaba-admitió Jacob en tono seco y arrugando la nariz

-solo quería que me contaras algunas cosas sobre lo que ha pasado aquí-admití encogiéndome de hombros

El hiso una mueca y miro al suelo estremeciéndose un poco

-¿Te parece si vamos a la playa?-pregunto con suavidad-como en los viejos tiempos-me animo

Dude

-por supuesto-dije encogiéndome de hombros

Caminamos a paso humano asía la playa donde solíamos caminar cuando estábamos juntos

Mis hermanos se mantuvieron siguiéndonos a distancia, llegamos en minutos a una hermosa playa la cual recordaba con mucho cariño y odio.

Al sentirme tan cerca del agua, las olas con un agua salada, recordé que todo se regresa y que mis pensamientos siempre eran sinceros, aquí Jacob me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí y de ahí ¿partió mi vida en un laberinto sin salida? ¿Eso trajo mi vida aquí?

No me quejaba por mi sufrir, había matado a muchos vampiros y ahora todo estaba bien, donde debería, salvo por victoria.

-¿Qué piensas?-pregunto Jacob mirándome

- victoria-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-podría lastimarte-dijo Jacob tomando mi mano

Una oleada de dolor sentí, cuando recordé lo que solíamos hacer, pasear por la playa tomados de la mano.

-no lo creo-admití –ya no soy tan débil-le dije con dureza

El suspiro

-no viene sola-dijo él en un susurro

-eso ya lo sé-dije indiferente-no me es un problema

-¿Quién es victoria?-preguntaron mis hermanos-y ¿Por qué te busca?-pregunto-¿lo Cullen que tienen que ver?

-no les dijiste nada-me hecho en cara Jacob mire al suelo-ellos tienen derecho a saber-

-luego les digo-dije estremeciéndome

-¿tú sabes tío Jack?-pregunto confundido Derek

-si-dijo simplemente

Seguimos caminando y decidí decirles

-cuando estaba con Edward un día aparecieron tres vampiros, y uno de ellos al ver –dude-que era pareja de Edward quiso matarme como un juego, para hacer sufrir a un Vampiro por un humano, al final le dieron muerte a aquel vampiro y su pareja quiso vengarse, como Edward mato al vampiro y él era el centro del juego quiso matarme a mi después de que termináramos Edward y yo-puntualice

-y ¿el otro vampiro?-pregunto Allison

-lo mate hace unos años-dijo Jacob sonriente

-y ¿ahora ella quiere matarte?-pregunto Derek

-si-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-que estúpido-murmuro Allison-pero si ya no están juntos-se quejo

Eso dolió y suspire

-eso no es lo importante-dije yo-ya mato a Emily y eso no tenia por que hacerlo-dije con tono tenaz-y la mataremos-

Jacob suspiro

-y ¿ahora estas con Edward?-pregunto Jacob

-algo así-dije tensa

-¿estás con Edward?-exploto Derek

Me tense

-nos debes una plática-murmuro Allison-¿Qué te dijo Edward?-pregunto

-¿volverás con él?-exploto Jacob-¿después de que te abandono en el bosque? ¿Con los chupasangre queriéndote muerta y él se fue dejándote desprotegida? ¿Le perdonaras? ¿así como así?-me grito

Solté el aire

¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

-¿te abandono?-pregunto Derek molesto-¿es cierto eso?

-y no les dijiste-me grito Jacob-¿no les dijiste como te dejo toda zombi que parecías una muerta en vida, que gritabas en sueños pidiendo que volviera y que temblabas, Que sufriste tanto que te abrasabas a ti misma como si estuvieras rota?-me grito

Mi respiración se acelero ante el recuerdo, me quede helada recordando las cosas y el dolor.

-basta-grite temblando ligeramente cerrando los ojos alejando el recuerdo-basta-susurre más bajo

-¿es cierto?-pregunto Alison tensa

-Maldito-gruño Derek-si él te hiso sufrir de esa manera le matare-gruño Derek

-ya-dije en voz alta-no fue nada, eso paso antes de que ustedes nacieran, Jacob ya cierra la maldita boca-dije indiferente

-ISABELLA-me llamo Derek-explica

Me quede tensa

-solo fue una ruptura-mentí-me entristecí como cualquier adolecente de mi edad, no me hiso daño a propósito, yo fui quien me ilusione-explique con calma

Mis hermanos miraron a Jacob pidiendo una explicación

Mire a Jacob y me miro frunciendo el ceño

-si-dijo con voz fría-una ruptura, solo eso, pero no les miento cuando les digo todo lo que sufrió, por algo ella es así, pueden culparle a él de que Bella no sea la chica feliz que era antes de su partida, como se ruborizaba y reía, alegre, divertida-dijo él con rencor

-¿es por eso que eres así?-pregunto Allison con tristeza-¿Por qué el te hiso sufrir?

-no totalmente-susurre sin poder mentirles-pero nomas fue una ruptura no es para que le des muerte-dije mirando a Derek

-Isa-me llamo Derek por mi apodo-se que Jacob no miente, y sé que hablaste con él, si vuelves con el puedes olvidar que soy tu hermano-dijo el seriamente

Jadee sorprendida y soltando el aire de golpe

-bella, se que Derek exagera un poco-dijo Allison mirándome seria-pero no permitiré que estés con alguien que te ha hecho tanto daño y no apoyare que estés con el-

Me quede helada hay en mi lugar

-déjenla pensar-dijo Jacob más calmado, sabiendo que me dio en el punto que mas me dolía-Bella sabes que es lo correcto-dijo serio

Volví a mi realidad y corrí lejos…

**Espero no decepcionarlos con la historia …**


	14. Chapter 14 sin palabras

**Capítulo 14 **_**sin palabras**_

Isabella

Cuando escuche las palabras de Derek me sentí sin salida y demasiado triste pues sabía que por más que quisiera a Edward, si mi hermano me negaba estar con él y mi hermana también no podía aceptar estar con Edward sin poder estar con mis hermanos. Mis hermanos lo son todo para mí, aún recuerdo el día que les conocí en el albergue donde tenían a los niños huérfanos, pues después de la muerte de Rene y Phil hay fueron llevados

Flash back

Caminaba por el pasillo del alberge de Phoenix algo nerviosa por conocer a mis hermanitos.

A mi lado me acompañaba una señora obesa castaña con los lentes en la punta de la nariz que olía muy bien pues sentía la ponzoñosa en mi boca, ella tenía un papel en la mano donde decía dónde estaban los huérfanos Allison y Derek, Phil no pudo poner el apellido de los niños, el dolor por la muerte de mi madre no le dejaba para más, parecía muerto la última vez que lo vi antes de decirme que cuidara de los niños en su lecho de muerte. La verdad nunca pensé que Phil quisiera tanto a mi madre como para enfermarse de tanta tristeza y soledad y al final morir cuando sus hijos apenas tenían unos días de nacidos.

Los doctores habían mencionado suicidio pero nunca tuve ese concepto de él, jamás pensé en el como un egoísta por dejar a sus hijos-mis hermanos- solos. El me pidió que les cuidara como a mis hijos o hermanos y la verdad se notaba la adoración que le tenía a mi madre cosa me sorprendió muchísimo y se compró mi aprobación.

Llegamos a los recién nacidos o bebes.

Se escuchaban llantos por todos lados y algunas mujeres vestidas con vestidos blancos como delantales algo frenéticas con biberones, mantas, pañales entre otras

-por aquí querida-me llamo la señora rubia asiéndome señas para que me acercase a dos cunas muy pequeñas y altas-son los bebes Allison y Derek, hijos de los señores en paz descansen Rene y Phil, aunque no marcan apellido ¿podrías decirme el apellido?-dijo ella estudiosa revisando la hoja

-Swan-dije automáticamente-los hermanos Swan- sonreí susurrando demasiado bajo como para que no me escuchara

Aunque se supone que debería llevar el apellido de Phil no me agradaba del todo esa idea por eso decida que se apellidarían como yo.

Mire a los bebes que me veían, mis ojos debían ser cafés por Las lentillas pero los de los bebes que me miraban eran color achocolatado o marrón como mi abuela

Uno de ellos comenzó a llorar y mire a la señora pidiendo permiso para cargarlo

Ella me sonrió y asintió

Tome al pequeño Derek y le acune en mis brazos.

Era tan frágil, con las mejillas rojitas y muy pálidas

El dejo de llorar cuando le acomode en mis brazos

Me prometí a mí misma que les cuidaría y estaría toda la vida a mis hermosos hermanitos

Fin flash back

Ahora me encontraba de madrugada en un desierto había echado a correr en cuanto me dijo aquellas palabras Derek.

No habían dejado de pasar las palabras de Derek por mi mente.

Suspire, todo era muy seco, podía sentir el viento en mi cara y el frio de la noche en mis brazos, la arena se elevaba un poco por el viento, se escuchaban muchos animales como alacranes, serpientes y murciélagos.

Debía estar en México en el desierto o tal vez un poco más al sur.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Cuánto tiempo había corrido? O más bien ahora solo caminaba así que no sabía cuánto tiempo había dejado de correr y empezado a caminar.

Necesitaba pensar.

No podía estar con Edward ahora, mis hermanos estaban sobre todo, ellos son mi prioridad número uno.

Pero yo anhelaba estar con Edward, perdonarlo y decirle cuanto le había extrañado, poder tocarlo sin temer que luego me alejaría.

Recordarlo me hizo recordar el agujero que aún permanecía en mi pecho, ese dolor que quemaba y me hacía sentir sin fuerza, vacía.

No pude mantenerme de pie el dolor es demasiado

Caí de rodillas

Me sentí tan destrozada ¿es que Edward y yo jamás estaríamos juntos? Es que ¿no era nuestro destino estar juntos? Sabía que no debía ilusionarme pero ya lo había hecho y ahora estaba devastada.

No quería que me vieran así si mis hermanos sabían algo más de lo que ya les habíamos contado yo y Jack probablemente no sé qué pueda pasar, tal vez con el tiempo aceptarían a Edward, después de todo el me salvo de james cuando yo no podía defenderme, también me salvo de Jasper, incluso de la camioneta de Tyler.

Mientras tanto ¿Cómo vería a Edward? ¿Qué le podría decir?

Decidí por el momento no hablar con los Cullen, no podría soportar decirle que no a Edward

EDWARD

Me encontraba en mi habitación con Alice que no dejaba de mostrarme revistas de ropa.

Ya era tarde iba a anochecer y no había ni un rastro de mi Bella. Comenzaba a desesperarme.

-¡Edward! ya basta-se quejó Alice- tal vez tuvieron cosas que hacer o tal vez –su voz se detuvo y tenía la mirada perdida en el futuro.

Me concentre en ver su mente

_Los amigos de Bella, Allison y Derek en una habitación con un escritorio viejo y una cama con una colcha vieja_.

Reconocí esa habitación en 1 segundo ¡la antigua habitación de bella! No se veía Bella en ninguna parte.

_-huele mucho a vampiros-decía Allison olfateando el aire-y un aroma muy-dudo mientras sus en sus ojos aparecía el deseo_

_-no me imaginaba esto de Isa-admitió Derek toqueteado todo lo que tenía a su paso-y tenía un olor demasiado tentador-concordó_

_-Derek no debiste haber tratado así a Isa-dijo Allison-no está bien amenazarla, pienso que es su vida y si quiere estar con Edward deberías darle tu apoyo no ponerla espada contra la pared-regaño-ella se ocupó de nosotros desde siempre así que no deberíamos pagarle así, podrías darle tu apoyo como un gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, incluso ni eso porque es nuestra hermana-_

_-tal vez exagere-dijo Derek como quien no quiere la cosa-pero no me equivoco con que es incorrecto, tu oíste al tío Jacob-_

_-es un hecho que exageraras no me vengas con estupideces-dijo molesta Allison- y no te has puesto a pensar ¿qué tal vez exageran?, tienes que tener en cuenta que también Isi estuvo con el tío Jack, así que no fue mucho lo que paso, además dijo Isi que eso paso antes de que naciéramos, no debemos entrometernos-_

_-ya lo sé ya lo sé pero si alguien daña a mi Isabella no deberíamos ser tan suaves con el tema_

_-¿suaves? Eso está bien pero tu dejaste la suavidad muy abajo-gruño_

_-¿y qué quieres que haga? Ya he dicho-dijo el frustrado_

_-discúlpate y dile que apoyas todo lo que ella decida-gruño_

_-ella dijo que debíamos ser fuertes emocionalmente y no débiles, disculparse es de débiles- negó el- ella no debió salir así corriendo._

_-te equivocaste y eso es debilidad así que lo menos que puedes hacer como alguien maduro es disculparse-gruño Allison-además ¿no te has puesto a pensar que ella si quería y que le dolió lo que le dijiste?_

_-ya basta Allison luego hablare con ella, ahora llama a Isabella pues dijimos que iríamos con los Cullen-_

La visión termino

Alice y yo estábamos petrificados

**Isi es el apodo de Allison para referirse a Bella es como Isa pero con i al ultimo**

**Siento no actualizar pero Mazatlán no es un lugar donde haiga internet en todos lados**


	15. Chapter 15 negacion

**Capítulo 15**_** NEGACION**_

_Isabella_

Ya eran como las 3 de la madrugada y aún seguía en el desierto

Mi celular comenzó a sonar

Me tense

Y conteste sin ver el identificador pues solo tenía planeado evadir cualquier tontería si era Jacob quien me llamaba o tal vez Kate, incluso María o alguno de mis antiguos amigos de México

-habla Isabella-dije con voz monitora

-soy Allison-dijo esa voz animada

Ultimadamente Allison era demasiado alegre como cuando era niña, aun me resulta extraño escucharla tan animado pues en sus 11 años de vampira o algo así, era muy de ella ser perspicaz y enojona.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte indiferente

-solo te estábamos esperando en la casa de Fords, dijimos que iríamos con los Cullen ¿recuerdas?

Me tense

-yo…-dude-¿hablaron con Jacob?-pregunte curiosa

-cuanto te fuiste nosotros fuimos a Fords-admitió Allison tristemente

-oh… veras debemos ponernos de acuerdo para cazar a victoria-admití

-si está bien supongo que entonces vamos mañana a visitar a los Cullen ¿no?-pregunto ella con precaución

-si tenemos tiempo está bien-dije entre dientes

-Derek se quiere disculpar por tratarte así en la playa, tal vez exageramos un poquito, te esperamos en tu casa aquí en Fords para ponernos de acuerdo con lo de victoria chau-dijo Allison con rapidez y colgó

¡¿Qué?!

Decidí no preocuparme y saque el celular mientras caminaba asía Fords, recordé que necesitaba alimentarme así que tal vez debía hacer una parada en el hospital por sangre donada.

…

Después de mi ida a el hospital corrí a comprar algo de ropa consistía en una blusa de tirantes con un escote pronunciado pues no mire mucha ropa que me gustase, la blusa era negra lo cual combinaba con mis uñas pintadas de negro, traía mis converse negros y me compre un short corto muy corto que apenas y me cubría el trasero completo pero no tenía ganas de comprar un pantalón.

Rumbo a Fords y después de unas horas hay olí ese olor familiar

-hola bella-saludo Alice quien daba saltitos y Edward a su lado sonriendo

Me detuve sobresaltada

Pude notar como la mirada de Edward me recorría de pies a cabeza.

-hola-dije nerviosa

Se vieron confundidos

-¿bebiste sangre humana?-pregunto la duende tensa

Supuse que no creían que yo hiciese eso pero ellos ya no tenían el derecho de regañarme o algo parecido pues no eran mi familia

Me encogí de hombros y ellos hicieron una mueca claramente decepcionados

-¿podrías no cazar cerca de aquí?

Asentí y fruncí el ceño aunque no era para elección

-¿ya lo pensaste?-pregunto Edward y le mire confundida y me acorde que aún no le había respondido si quería volver con el y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta

Asentí bajando la mirada y Alice se alejó dándonos espacio

No podía dejar a mis hermanos ellos lo eran todo para mi pero amaba tanto a Edward

-no puedo volver contigo-dije a media voz y baje la mirada

**Lamento no actualizar pero me fui de vacaciones y no tuve internet**

**Actualizo los lunes x cierto ;D**


	16. Chapter 16 beso

**Capitulo16**_** Beso**_

_**EDWARD**_

¡NO!

No puedo volver contigo- las palabras de Bella se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez causándome un dolor insoportable.

Mi oportunidad estaba negada y eso me hizo perder el aliento.

La mire, su mirada no estaba puesta en mí, parecía como si no quisiera verme y eso hizo que me destruyera por dentro.

_Te daré espacio Edward, de verdad lo siento hermanito._-Alice corrió dándonos privacidad, ella estaba triste.

Los segundos pasaban hasta hacerse minutos.

Rompí el silencio.

-…

_**BELLA**_

-lamento haberte lastimado-dijo Edward haciendo una mueca de dolor-supongo que te hecho sufrir demasiado estas en todo tu derecho de negarme-su voz se oía tan vacía, divagando.

Me odiaba tanto por hacerle sufrir, podía sentir su mirada en mí.

Recordé el vacío que me dejo al irse y me estremecí.

Él no podía sentirse mal, dolía verle así no me importaba mi dolor en este momento solo el de el que fue más fuerte.

Me acerque a él sin pensarlo dos veces y le abrase consolándolo y él me devolvió el abrazo sintiendo su calidez por encima de mi blusa.

Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos

-no te atormentes por favor-rogué-no me gusta verte así-levante la mirada y acaricie su hermoso rostro sintiendo una corriente eléctrica a cada toque entre nuestra piel

Una mano de él se alejó de mi cintura y acaricio mi mejilla, cerré los ojos disfrutando de su toque.

Sentí su aliento embriagador en mi rostro y sin poder contenerme me acerque deleitándome con su olor.

Tenía Mis labios entreabiertos, podía sentir su aliento en mi lengua.

Me incline ligeramente asía delante encontrando sus labios rozándose con los míos

¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?

Me quede anonada y lo sentí inclinarse asía delante y mover sus labios besándome Mi respiración se cortó y le devolví el beso con intensidad.

Su aliento dulce lo sentí en todo mi ser enloqueciéndome y pidiendo más de él. El suspiro, pero esta vez en vez de detenerme como solía hacerlo sus manos me atrajeron más a él sentí mi cuerpo a cada curva con el de él.

Me controle lo más que pude y me aleje buscando aire y el susurro mi nombre.

Sus manos estaban firmes en mi cintura y enrosque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo así a mí con brusquedad por mi necesidad de él. Ya no me importaban en ese instante qué pensarían mis hermanos.

No sé cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin esos hermosos labios. ¿A quién engaño? no podría vivir más tiempo sin él. Me puse de puntitas para que no se inclinara tanto y suspire. Él es mi propia droga de la cual es este instante no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla.

-Bella… te… … amo-murmuro entre mis labios

-te amo-dije alejándome un poco para agarrar aire

Me estremecí cuando una de sus manos bajo a la parte más baja de mi espalda y un poco más abajo

Uní nuestros labios otra vez

Su lengua delineo mi labio pidiendo permiso para rozar su lengua con la mía y gustosa cedi. Nuestras lenguas danzaban en una danza pasional como si fuera nuestro último beso y no quisieran acabar.

Mis manos bajaron por sus hombros y les acaricie deleitándome de los fuertes y cálidos que eran. Él se estremeció ante mi contacto, sus manos no se quedaron atrás y recorrieron toda mi espalda y profundice el beso ahogando un suave gemido. Mis manos tomaron vida propia y recorrieron el torso de Edward y se oyo un gruñido en la garganta de Edward. Mis manos acariciaron los botones de su camisa…

Un sonido de celular reventó mi burbuja, reconocí mi tono de celular, de seguro eras mis idiotas hermanos. Nunca me había molestado tanto una llamada

Me aleje de Edward desasiendo el abrazo.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y poco profundas

Saque mi celular que se encontraba en mi bolsillo trasero

Conteste y trate de acompasar mi respiración

-¿diga?-¡mierda! Mi vos era algo entrecortada

-¿Isa?-pregunto la voz de Derek –¿estás bien?-pregunto curioso

Respire hondo regulando mi respiración de una vez por todas

Note que Edward me miraba confundido

-si estoy bien ¿ qué pasa?-pregunte de mala manera

-Victoria –me tense-mato a…

**Hola lamento no actualizar pero estaba estudiando francés.**

**Pero no se preocupen nunca pasan 2 semanas sin actualizar :D además mañana lunes tengo que subir un capitulo pero creo que lo subiré a media semana pues estoy enferma y aquí hay un poco de lo que pasara en los próximos capítulos **

_**-¿Por qué?-…**_

_**-lo siento-susurro Allison sollozando-eran muchos, la pelirroja ella y otros…**_

_**Proxi.**_

_**-desde que te vi me enamore perdidamente de ti-susurro extendiéndome la rosa**_

_**-apenas y te conozco-dije nerviosa y algo confundida**_

_**-yo no cometeré errores como Edward te lo prometo-rogo hincándose **_

_**Proxi.**_

_**-¿Quién es el?-pregunto confundido Emmet**_

_**-era el novio de Bella en México-dijo Allison**_

_**-¡¿QUE?!-jadeo Edward…**_

_**; D**_


	17. Chapter 17 complicacion y resolucion

**Capítulo 17 complicación y resolución**

_**NARRADOR**_

los hermanos Swan esperaban a Bella en su habitación toqueteando cosas.

-¿crees que siga nuestro olor hasta aquí?-pregunto Allison revisando bajo las tablas del suelo con gesto curioso.

-si-dijo Derek mientras revisaba los libros de Bella-está muy concentrado nuestro olor-

Mientras veía las cosas vio unos boletos de avión a florida que estaban algo amarillentos y eran para hace 31 años o 32.

Dejo de ver los boletos y miro muchas fotografías.

Derek puso atención a lo que veía su hermana y se acercó.

Allison con mucho cuidado tomo las fotos olían a humedad.

Se quedó helada con la primera foto que vio era una foto de Edward y bella.

-¿son Isa y Edward?-pregunto Derek boquiabierto y sorprendido, Isabella estaba ruborizada mirando a Edward con una mirada llena de amor y se veía muy feliz.

-si-dijo sonriendo Allison al pensar en la felicidad que tenía su hermana en ese tiempo pero había cambiado tanto…

-Isa se ve tan adorable-dijo con ternura Derek.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto Allison tomando una foto de Charlie con Edward.

-no lo sé, jamás le había visto-admitió Derek-pero ese es Edward, aunque por lo que veo el señor no es vampiro-admitió Derek.

Se oyeron ruidos afuera de la casa y algunos aullidos de lobo que alerto a los hermanos.

-¡vamos!-dijo Derek y Allison asintió y salieron a velocidad vampírica al bosque.

Cuando se adentraron un poco notaron hay a Jacob con Seth y Leah como humanos.

Jacob se retorcía en el suelo llorando y gritando maldiciones mientras los hermanos Clewarter lo intentaban detener y estabilizar.

-cálmate Jacob-decía Leah con voz triste y rota -así no lograras nada te mataran.

-no, Leah déjame, ¡mierda! ¡QUE ME SUELTEN LES DIGO!-dijo furioso.

-tío Jack cálmate por favor-decía Allison algo en shock porque jamás había visto así a Jacob, ambos se habían acostumbrado a Jacob sonriente y amable, feliz.

-tranquilo dime ¿qué paso?-pregunto Derek acercándose y tratando se calmarle.

Seth estaba acariciando el brazo musculoso de Jacob sin saber que hacer exactamente y se debatía internamente si debería ir a vengar a la familia de Jacob o no, y le miraba con pena y lastima muy triste.

Jacob sollozo de nuevo sintiéndose sin fuerzas y muy triste.

Después tratar de calmarle por como 30 minutos se quedó dormido con la cabeza en el regazo de Leah.

Jacob estaba lleno de tierra y sucio y también Leah y Seth.

-¿Por qué estaba así Jacob?-pregunto de nuevo Derek.

-Las hermanas de Jacob, Rachel y Rebecca -dijo a media voz-fue a llevar a Billy al médico de la Push aquí a Fords como no podía ir solo pues ya tenía como ochenta o noventa años y la vampiresa victoria les ataco y les mato-dijo con voz rota.

Los hermanos Swan se quedaron helados al escuchar lo que había pasado.

No sé quién era exactamente esa tal Victoria pero ya la odiaba demasiado…

-llamare a Bella-dijo Derek cuando reacciono y miro a Allison pero está aún estaba algo en shock pensando en lo que deberían hacer.

Derek se fue a otro lugar a hablar en privado…

Marco en número rápido a Bella.

-¿diga?-pregunto Bella con una voz extraña como si le faltase el aire según Derek sin imaginar lo que a su hermana mayor le había pasado para faltarle el aire.

-¿isa?-pregunto confundido-¿estás bien?-la curiosidad le picaba a su hermano para saber que estaría haciendo.

Se escuchó a su hermana reparar profundamente.

-si estoy bien ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto a su hermano de mala manera como si no quisiese hablar con él.

Derek no sabía que devisa decirle exactamente pero decidió ir al punto.

-Victoria- dudo-mato a…-suspiro pesadamente tratando de buscar las palabras para que su hermana no se alterara.

-¿Victoria?-pregunto alarmada-o no puede ser ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto alarmada y con algo de desesperación.

-pues veras que…-dudo-las hijas de Billy le llevaban al hospital y parece que victoria les ataco en el camino.

A Bella le alarmo el estado de su amigo.

-jac-co- Jacob ¿como esta?-pregunto Isa preocupada porque su amigo hubiera cometido alguna estupidez.

-pues ahora está dormido pero esta –dudo Derek- quiere vengarse-admitió.

-cuiden que no haga alguna estupidez-pidió Isa más relajada por la noticia.

- vamos a llevar a Jacob a su casa te esperamos en casa de Jacob-dijo Derek.

-está bien voy para allá en un minuto-dijo Isa más calmada-cuida a Allison mientras no estoy hay ya sabes cómo se pone a ser cosas sin pensar-dijo más calmada.

-tú también ten precaución no vayas por victoria sola-dijo Derek como si estuviera regañando a su hija.

Bella bufo haciendo una mueca por su modo de hablar.

-ok, ok –dijo antes de colgarle.

Derek se apresuró a hacer lo que dijo que haría…

_**EDWARD**_

**-lamento haberte lastimado-dije haciendo una mueca de dolor y odiándome por haberla hecho sufrir-supongo que te hecho sufrir demasiado estas en todo tu derecho de negarme-dije con voz que queda.**

**Le mire recordando su rostro y cada una de sus facciones.**

**Ella me miro con una mirada que no supe descifrar del todo parecía estar debatiéndose en que hacer**

**Se acercó después de unos segundos y me abrazo, se sentía tan bien su cercanía que no dude en devolverle el abrazo atrayéndola lo más que pude a mi sintiendo su calor y su cuerpo delicado y suave, tenerla en mis brazos me causo gran alegría**

**-no te atormentes por favor-rogo con voz lastimada-no me gusta verte así-levanto la mirada con sus hermosos ojos que aunque estaban rojos eran igual de hermosos y ella alzo su mano y con delicadeza acaricio mi rostro y sentí esa corriente con más intensidad.**

**Su rostro prometía ser tan suave y delicado que me pedía a gritos acariciarle, mi mano se alejó de su cintura y acaricie con delicadeza su mejilla deleitándome en lo suave que era su rostro y ella suspiro y cerró los ojos, mientras mi mano acariciaba. un suave suspiro hiso que me acercara pues aun olía a ese exquisito olor a fresa y lavada.**

**Sus labios entreabiertos rosas eran magníficos, se acercó y sin poder evitarlo…**

**Me incline ligeramente asía delante encontrando sus labios rozándose con los míos**

**Se sentía tan bien sus suaves labios**

**Era demasiada tentación así que me acerque besándola, mis labios insistieron presionados contra los suyos asiendo que su reparación se cortara y me devolvió el beso profundamente**

**Sentía su olor tan cerca y su sabor en mi boca asiéndome suspirar era grandioso y la acerque mas sintiendo todo su cuerpo contra el mío. **

**Se alejó de mí y susurre su nombre y ella en respuesta alzo los brazos y los enrosco en mi cuello como solía hacerlo y me acerco a ella con esa necesidad que había extrañado tanto y con esa torpeza que aún me volvía loco. Su pequeño cuerpo subió de temperatura y pude oír nuestras respiraciones subir de volumen, se acercó más a mí asiendo más fácil mi trabajo de besarla y la bese profundizando más el beso sin ninguna precaución que antes tomaba asiendo que suspirara.**

**-Bella… te… … amo-murmure contra sus labios sintiendo la necesidad de decírselo.**

**-te amo-dije cuando se alejó para tomar aire. Eso me hizo que sintiera mi corazón latir de nuevo a pesar que era imposible y baje mis manos que estaban en su cintura presionándola más contra mí, se estremeció, me maraville de su hermoso cuerpo y ella unió nuestros labios en un beso más profundo, no pude soportarlo y con mi lengua delinee su labio disfrutando de su sabor adictivo y ella me permitió profundizar el beso rosando nuestras lenguas donde su sabor era más atrayente, no quería que terminara este beso y al parecer ella tampoco. Sus manos cambiaron de lugar bajando por mis hombros y acariciándolos con fuerza asiendo que me estremeciera, no había palabras para describir lo que me provocaban sus carisias y yo también quería acariciarle y la presione contra mi mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda y ella se presionó contra mi ahogando un gemido que se perdió en el beso, ese sonido me encanto y sus manos con más agilidad acariciaron mi pecho asiendo que gruñera de satisfacción, note cuando sus manos solo acariciaban donde estaban los botones de mi camisa…**

**Un sonido de celular interrumpió nuestro beso, estaba seguro que era su celular. Ella se alejó de mi desasiendo el abrazo **

**Nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y poco profundas,**

**Saco su celular y respiraba profundamente tratando de acompasar su respiración**

**-¿diga?-no pude evitar sonreír su respiración estaba entrecortada ella frunció el ceño respiro profundamente una vez mas**

**-¿Isa?-pregunto la voz de ¿Derek? Eso me hizo fruncir el ceño ese tío ya me caía muy mal –¿estás bien?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad en la voz**

**¿le diría que estaba conmigo?**

**Respiro hondo de nuevo**

**La pregunta me confundió**

**-si estoy bien ¿ qué pasa?-pregunto Bella de mala manera sonreí parece que a ella le disgustaba tanto como a mí que nos interrumpieran**

**-Victoria –nos tensamos ambos-mato a…-se oyó un suspiro y no siguió hablando cosa parece desespero a Bella**

**Entonces Victoria mato a alguien, me tense otra cosa que debía preocuparme**

**-¿Victoria?-pregunto mi Bella alarmándose-o no puede ser ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto y con algo de desesperación.**

**-pues veras que…-dudo-las hijas de Billy le llevaban al hospital y parece que victoria les ataco en el camino.**

**Se notaba que estaba muy muy preocupada**

**-jac-co- Jacob ¿como esta?-pregunto Bella preocupada. Trate de tranquilizarla abrasándola por la cintura por atrás acariciando su costado para calmarla creo que funcionaba porque ya no estaba tan tensa aunque me preocupe de seguro ellos eran amigos de ella y no quería que sufriera**

**-pues ahora está dormido pero esta –dudo Derek- quiere vengarse-admitió**

**-cuiden que no haga alguna estupidez-pidió mi Bell más relajada **

**- vamos a llevar a Jacob a su casa te esperamos en casa de Jacob-aviso Derek **

**-está bien voy para allá en un minuto-dijo Bella más calmada yo me tense no quería que se fuera-cuida a Allison mientras no estoy hay ya sabes cómo se pone a ser cosas sin pensar-pidió Bella más calmada**

**-tú también ten precaución no vayas por victoria sola-dijo Derek como si estuviera regañando a su hija lo cual me hizo sonreír y relajarme se notaba que se querían mucho eso me hiso pensar que…**

**El bufido de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos y ella hizo una mueca por el modo que le trataba su amigo**

**-ok, ok –dijo antes de colgarle**

**Guardo su celular **

**-no te vayas-pedí sin poder evitarlo**

**Ella suspiro**

**¿Cómo quedaríamos ahora? Nos amábamos eso era cierto pero por la visión de Alice los amigos de ella no la dejaban estar conmigo ¿no?**

**-tengo que irme-dijo mi bella **

**-Derek dijo que aún no llevaban a Jacob a su casa así que no tienes que irte aun-dije usando la excusa de su amigo **

**-solo me quedare un minuto-me aviso dándose la vuelta para verme con sus hermosos ojos rojizos**

_Perfecto_

**-está bien-dije sonriendo por más tiempo en su compañía aunque por supuesto haría que ese minuto se sumara a cinco minutos, la acerque a mí y sin poder evitar quería saber los detalles de la visión de Alice-¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

-am…-dudo-claro-dijo no muy** convencida**

**-Derek am…-dude-¿no quiere que estemos juntos verdad?-pregunte precavidamente**

**Vi la alarma en sus ojos y también confusión**

**-¿Cómo supiste?-pregunto confundida**

**No le iba a de sir**

**-¿eso es un sí?-pregunte molesto por ello**

**-creo que no le agradas-dijo ella sonriendo un poco**

**-¿Por qué?-pregunte, me confundía pues no había hablado mucho con el **

**-am… es que –dudo-cuando tu te fuiste-me tense ella hizo una mueca de dolor, si había cometido una estupidez dejándola nunca debí hacerlo-yo me puse algo depresiva y mi amigo Jacob estuvo hay y am… el le dijo que era tu culpa y se molesto, es-hizo una mueca-muy sobreprotector –admitió ella con una ligera sonrisa supuse pensando en el y me molesto**

**-oh- no entendía mucho –y-había algo que no entendía-¿Por qué dijiste que no podías volver conmigo?-no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al recordar sus palabras**

**-yo-suspiro-Derek me dijo que no volviera contigo por eso te dije eso-admitió ella bajando la mirada como si ocultara algo mas supongo que aun la conocía como antes.**

**Puse un dedo bajo su mentón y lo alse para poder ver sus ojos que aun podía leerlos como antes estaba confundida y preocupada.**

**-puedes decirme lo que sea-dije dándole mi apoyo-¿Por qué estas preocupada?-pregunte.**

**Ella me abrazo buscando apoyo y si supuse que había algo que le preocupaba, tal vez victoria le había hecho algo malo como matar a alguien de su aprecio o algún otro mal que desconocía.**

**-es que… lo que pasa es que Derek dijo que si volvía contigo me olvidara que éramos hermanos-admitió ella, pude oír el dolor en su voz y eso significaba que preferiría quedar bien con el-Allison le apoya dice que no quiere verme sufrir-**

**Fruncí el ceño no me agradaba que ellos pensaran asi de mi, ya había aprendido la lección de lo mal e insignificante que era la vida sin mi Bella **

**No podía hacerla elegir entre yo o sus acompañantes que de seguro tantos años juntos les había tomado más cariño que el que creí.**

**-¿los quieres mucho?-pregunte para ver su reacción.**

**Ella me miro y asintió.**

**-son mis hermanos los quiero muchísimo-admitió.**

**Si quería estar con ella debería caerles mejor a sus 'hermanos'.**

**-tranquila, yo no te pediré que elijas entre tus hermanos o yo, ellos de seguro no lo hicieron con esa intención para que te sintieras mal, ellos quieren lo mejor para ti y no quieren que sufras o que yo te haga sufrir –le dije mientras me ponía por un segundo en el lugar de sus hermanos.**

**-¿Qué voy a ser?-pregunto mirándome con esos ojos tristes y atormentados.**

**Le acaricie el rostro con cariño.**

**-primero, no estés triste tranquila siempre hay una solución-le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda y ella se relajaba-no me importaría esperar un poco mas tiempo, te e esperado mucho y no quiero verte siendo infeliz-admití, si era ella todo lo que necesitaba? Que importa el tiempo? Solo tenía que hacer que me vieran con buenos ojos sus hermanos ¿no?-puedo hacer que me vean de mejor manera –dije mientras pensaba.**

**Ella pareció meditar en mi palabras y sonrió y no como paso y no lo vi venir y ella salto enzima de mi sonriente como consecuencia ella cayo sobre mi y solo se oyo un golpe sordo y ya estaba la espalda contra el suelo.**

**-los siento-dijo sonriendo con disculpa por tirarme al suelo -tienes razón-dijo emocionada y luego frunció el ceño-siempre sueles tenerla-dijo haciendo una mueca y yo sonreí con arrogancia y ella sonrió-listo solo tenemos que hacer que mis hermanos te amen-dijo ella pensativa**

**-no está muy difícil-bromee**

**Suspiro**

**-creo que debo irme-dijo ella –dije un minuto y ya van siete-**

_Obviamente mi plan funciono._

**Se levantó y yo hice lo mismo sacudiéndome de la tierra.**

**-¿Por qué no vas a mi casa un rato?-pregunte esperanzado.**

**Ella dudo.**

**-esta bien-acepto-solo cinco minutos-dijo advirtiendo seguro había sospechado que la estaba distrayendo para que no se fuera pero si iría a mi casa seria mas fácil distraerla.**

**Esto estaba mejorando…**

_**Supongo que aun así les debo muchos capítulos espero que la esperanza aun les quede por que todavía falta mucho que va a pasar.**_

_**Estoy tomándome unas vacaciones y no podre actualizar en 1mes y medio.**_


	18. Chapter 18 propuesta y solucion

**CAPITULO 18 **_**propuesta y confusión…**_

**ISABELLA**

**Sabía que debía ir con Derek pero quería pasar más tiempo con mi am... Edward **

**Caminamos bueno el me guio dirección asía su casa puesto que yo la verdad no me sabia el camino pues el bosque no era un lugar donde le conociera como la palma de mi mano.**

**Pero me quede algo anonada cuando de la nada Edward me tomo en brazos y yo solte el aire pues no me lo esperaba y no pude evitar gritar un poco mientras el se reía, se veía tan hermoso riéndose, no sabia en que momento enrolle mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y ya respiraba un poco agitada al estar tan cerca de el, **

**-no es gracioso-me queje dándole un ligero manotazo**

**-si, si lo es-dijo riéndose**

**Le mire con los ojos entrecerrados y fulminándolo con la mirada**

**-¿estas molesta?-pregunto viéndome de esa manera deslumbrante que me hacia perder el aliento.**

**No le respondí y desvié la mirada para concentrarme y dar una respuesta coherente y el suspiro.**

**-¿Quién te convirtió?-pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio.**

**Esa pregunta hizo que me tensara no sabia si debía decirle o mentiré o simplemente no contestar.**

**Tal vez el podría reclamarle a Kate o algo así ¿no?**

**-¿Por qué lo quieres saber?-pregunte desviándome del tema principal y el me vio a los ojos como buscando algo en ellos y frunció las cejas.**

**-por que am… quiero saber salgo de lo que ha pasado, digo, desapareciste de Fords y de la universidad de Alaska quiero saber ¿Por qué?-pregunto.**

**Le mire confundida ¿Cómo sabia que fui a la universidad de Alaska? Y que había desparecido. **

**-¿como sabes que fui ala universidad de Alaska?-pregunte confundida.**

**El dudo un poco.**

**-pues cuando vine a Fords hace como 30 o31 años eso decían y cuando fui a Alaska habías desaparecido-explico.**

**¿El había venido?**

**-¿para que viniste?-pregunte curiosa y con algo de temor.**

**-yo…-suspiro-me di cuenta que era un error dejarte vine a disculparme pero no te encontré solo a Charlie pero en después de unos días desapareció –admitió.**

**Me quede anonada ¿el había regresado?, no sabia ahora que pensar**

**-¿a disculparte?-pregunte en un susurro **

**-sabes que no podía vivir sin ti, yo solo quería que me dejaras volver contigo y si habías continuado con tu vida pues discúlpame por dejarte tan insensiblemente pero ya no te encontré, supongo que ya estabas convertida ¿no?-**

**¡NO PUEDE SER! **

**El había regresado y yo ya no estaba, si yo estuviera las cosas hubieran sido tan diferentes… todo este tiempo perdido sin el .**

**Ahora solo estaba toda desequilibrada.**

**-si ya estaba convertida-susurre aun pensando en lo que dijo.**

**El bosque estaba tan solitario pero me sentía cómoda y supuse que ya estaríamos cerca pues ya estaba muy concentrado el olor de los Cullen.**

**-¿Cuándo conociste a Derek y Allison?-pregunto asiendo que me tensara.**

**-un tiempo después de convertirme-admití sin querer entrar en detalles.**

**-¿Quién los convirtió a ellos?-pregunto.**

**¡Oh! Si no pudiera estar mas tensa.**

**En eso vi la mansión de los Cullen tan hermosa como siempre.**

**Recordé que estaba en los brazos de Edward y eso me incomodaría si entramos así.**

**-¿podrías bajarme?-pregunte mirándole suplicante.**

**El sonrió burlón.**

**-¿Por qué?-pregunto sonriendo asiendo que le sonriera.**

**-suéltame-dije sin poder evitar sonreír-no voy a entrar si tu me estas cargando-admití avergonzada.**

**El suspiro y se detuvo y me dejo en el suelo con suavidad.**

**-¿Por qué fuiste a Alaska?-pregunto el.**

**-pues no quería ir a un lugar cálido y pues era barato y lejos y pues me gusto-admití encogiéndome de hombros.**

**-y ¿cuanto tiempo fuiste ala universidad?-pregunto.**

**-como 2 semestres creo-admití.**

**Entramos por la puerta principal.**

**Podría acostumbrarme a esta casa.**

**-hola-saludo Emmett antes de abrasarme fuerte dejándome sin aire como solo EMMETT lo hacia.**

**-hola-dije cuando recupere el aire.**

**Sonrió de oreja a oreja.**

**-Emmett-regaño Edward por no seque.**

**Rosalie entro en la habitación seguida por Alice con cosas como cintas y un maniquí y tela y demás, al verme sonrieron pero no les devolví la sonrisa y me volví a Emmett quien se susurraba cosas con Edward.**

**-hey Belly-Bells te sienta bien la inmortalidad-dijo burlón.**

**Me reí entre dientes.**

**-y ¿tus amiguitos el Derek y Allison? **

**-pues están con un amigo-admití sin entrar en detalles.**

**No podía creer que ya eran como las 4 de la tarde tanto tiempo sin estar cerca de mis hermanos.**

**-¿quien el amigo lobo?-pregunto curioso.**

**Asentí.**

**El frunció el ceño.**

**-¡que injusticia ellos si pueden pasar a su territorio-dijo como un niño asiendo berrinche.**

**Me eche a reír.**

**-no te pierdes de mucho-admití encogiéndome de hombros.**

**-¿Qué juegan alas mordidas?-pregunto señalando mis brazos curioso.**

**Mire y recordé que no traía suéter se veían las mordidas de neófitos en mis brazos.**

**Edward se tenso.**

**Solté una risita divertida pero algo amarga.**

**-estoy segura que esas no son mordidas de hombre lobo-dije siguiendo con la platica- a demás no es divertido que los lobos te quieran hacer pedacitos.-**

**El se rio.**

**-pensé que eran buenos contigo-admitió el.**

**No se por que pero Emmett siempre era alguien con quien podías decirle la verdad y podía decir cosas desagradables y era fácil platicar.**

**-si algunos, pero hay esta la novia de mi ex y es un amor-dije sarcástica y el se echo a reír a carcajadas las cuales seguí.**

**-eso me gustaría verlo-admitió –la ex vampiro y la…-dudo y yo puse los ojos en blanco- ¿ella que es?-pregunto dejando la broma de lado.**

**-una loba-admití encogiéndome de hombros.**

**-no sabia que las mujeres también eran lobos-admitió pensativo.**

**-yo tampoco-pregunto Edward sorprendido.**

**¿enserio estábamos hablando de eso?**

**Me encogí de hombros asintiendo.**

**-y ¿ella es bonita?-pregunto Emmett curioso.**

**Fruncí el ceño pensándolo, Leah no era fea pero tampoco era muy hermosa.**

**-si-dije.**

**Se oyó el gruñido de Rosalie asiendo que me mordiera el labio para no reírme.**

**-entonces ¿tu novio era un hombre lobo?-pregunto el curioso.**

**No me paso desapercibido el gruñido de Edward.**

**-que asco-murmuro entrando Fredy.**

**-y ¿que le dabas croquetas?-pregunto burlón Emmett.**

**Edward se tenso.**

**Me reí sin ofenderme pues sabía como era Emmett de burlón.**

**-no, pero comen-hice una mueca-como si jamás hubieran comido es algo-dude-genial-dije recordando cuanto había comido Jacob en la fogata y sus amigos no se quedaban atrás.**

**Un sonido de celular interrumpió mi platica, y si era mi celular.**

**Mire el identificador era Derek.**

**¡maldición! Se me había olvidado que me esperaba.**

**Me levante de un salto contestando.**

**-¿que pasa?-pregunte.**

**-pasa que el minuto de ha convertido en 15-me reclamo Derek serio.**

**Edward se rio entre dientes, sabia que el lo hacia a propósito.**

**-oh-fue lo único inteligente que pude decir.**

**-¿Dónde estas?-pregunto molesto.**

**-en la casa de los Cullen-dije haciendo una mueca.**

**-¿vas a quedarte mucho tiempo hay?-**

**-no, ¿me necesitas?-pregunte preocupada, tal vez Jacob había metido la pata.**

**-no, si quieres puedes quedarte hay-dijo tenso como si no quisiera decir eso-, aquí esta todo tranquilo-admitió me colgó.**

**Fruncí el ceño y mire a Emmett quien me miraba curioso.**

**Me senté mas tranquila.**

**-¿te alimentas de sangre humana?-pregunto curioso.**

**Asentí.**

**Note de reojo algunos tensos y otros como con preocupación.**

**Emmett puso su cara de pensativo asiendo que sonriera un poco.**

**-no me lo esperaba, pensé que eras vegetariana como Derek-admitió.**

**-usualmente lo somos pero ahora con Victoria cerca no puedo darme el lujo de estar muy sedienta y con la sangre de humanos nos hacemos mas fuertes-admití.**

**El pareció sopesarlo un segundo.**

**Un olor muy familiar me llego y en segundos apareció una licántropo muy furiosa y mirándome echando dagas por los ojos.**


	19. Chapter 19 hermanos y furia

_**Capitulo 19 hermanos y furia.**_

_**NARRADOR.**_

_Los hermanos Swan cuidaban a Jacob que estaba en su sofá roncando._

_Leah había permanecido caminando de un lado al otro hecha una furia y llorando en silencio cuando se volvió asía Derek._

_-¿Dónde esta tu hermana?-pregunto mirándolo con cara no muy amigable._

_-en casa de los Cullen-ante esto ella dudo._

_-ahora vuelvo, cuídenlo mucho-dijo antes de salir._

_Los hermanos Swan suspiraron y se mantuvieron pensativos sin pensar en lo que pasaría a continuación a pesar que seria un día inolvidable para todos._

_**ISABELLA.**_

_-¡TU!-me señalo viéndome furiosa-eres un monstro vil y despreciable._

_Bueno eso ya lo sabía de sobra pero ¿Qué hice ahora?_

_Todos en la habitación permanecían helados e inmóviles._

_Me levante, no iba a permitir tal descaro enfrente de los Cullen_

_-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte sin una pisca de amabilidad y frunciéndole el ceño_

_-que te largues de aquí, para empezar, después dejar que victoria te corte en trocitos y los queme-dijo asiendo que la mirara confundida-viste lo que esa loca le hizo a Jacob, todo es tu culpa, prácticamente tu las mataste-eso era cierto y eso hizo que me encogiera-ojala jamás hubieras estado aquí, así Jacob no estuviera sufriendo, ¿te dices su amiga? Hubieras visto a Jacob se restregaba en el suelo de puro dolor, ojala que Victoria hubiera encontrado a Renne cuando estaba embrazada de los gemelos-me quede helada ella no había dicho eso no no no puede ser-así podrías sentir lo que esta sufriendo mi Jacob, espero que Victoria vaya ala Push y mate a los hijos de Renne para que así sientas su dolor y de paso que te mate por la muerte de Emilie y Billy-me dijo con las lagrimas resbalando de sus mejillas y temblaba seguro estaba perdiendo el control-creo que ya sabes cuanto te he dicho antes que te detesto-_

_Yo solo estaba hay estática sintiendo culpa por todo eso, en parte tenia razón yo fui la culpable._

_Pensé en disculparme pero eso no cambiaba absolutamente nada._

_Estaba consiente que todos me miraban todos esos pares de ojos topacio._

_Leah se dio la vuelta y se fue convirtiéndose en un hermoso lobo gris._

_El silencio hizo presencia._

_-es un amor-dijo Emmett asiendo que me tranquilizaba._

_-no sabia que eran hermanos biológicos-susurro Rosalie mirándome claramente boquiabierta._

_Ya no podía estar aquí. Me di la vuelta y camine así ala salida sin mirar directamente a nadie._

…

_Nadie me siguió creo pero ya estaba algo distante de la casa Cullen._

_El bosque estaba lleno de sonidos y animales cosa que me hizo desesperarme y comencé a pegarle a los arboles y a desquitarme con todo lo que se me ponía enfrente, alcance a ver a un puma y con agilidad subí un árbol y con la ferocidad y elegancia de este le salte enzima y clave mis dientes en su cuello._

_Sentía la sangre pasar por mi garganta y la calidez._

_Sentí pasos a lo lejos y deje al animal ya seco y si ya era yo todo un desastre, mi ropa estaba algo rasgada y el bosque estaba lleno de arboles partidos a la mitad, muchas ramas y algunas hojitas y ramas en mi cabello._

_-hola-susurro esa vos algo cálida y suave._

_-hola-dije sin mirarle._

_-yo-dudo-quiero darte esto-admitió extendiendo su mano y ofreciéndome una flor blanca._

_Era muy hermosa esa rosa._

_Estaba claramente confundida ¿me da una rosa?_

_No pude evitar alzar las comisuras de mis labios en una pequeña sonrisa y le mire curiosa._

_-desde que te vi me enamore perdidamente de ti-susurro extendiéndome la rosa_

_¡Que!_

_-apenas y te conozco-dije nerviosa y algo confundida._

_No me esperaba esto._

_-yo no cometeré errores como Edward te lo prometo-rogo hincándose y viéndome suplicante._

_¿Este día no se puede poner más del asco?_

_-me alagas Fredy-dije nerviosa-pero no sabes lo que dices-dije retrocediendo._

_-si lo se, pero tu ya no eres pareja de Edward-insistió._

_Bueno técnicamente._

_Estaba apunto de decirle que si pero Edward y yo acordamos que trabajaría en caerles mejor a mis hermanos y ellos no se podían enterar de que yo y Edward ya estábamos mejor en nuestra relación si así se puede llamar, además no quería que mis hermanos lo supieran y mucho menos perderlos._

_Fruncí el ceño._

_El ya debería saber que Edward me amaba así que ¿Por qué hacia esto?_

_-aun así-dije molesta y cruzándome de brazos, obviamente no me gustaba que anduviera echándome en la cara que ya no estaba con su hermano- yo no puedo tener nada contigo-me queje- eso seria enfermizo-el puso mala cara-eres el hermano de Edward-insistí._

_-y eso no tiene nada que ver-dijo parándose y extendiéndome la rosa la cual dude en tomar- yo te amo._

_Le mire sorprendida ¿me amaba?_

_Lo único que podía decir es que._

_Era ESTUPIDO._

_El se acerco y se puso frente a mí._

_Piensa Bella piensa._

_Me estaba poniendo nerviosa ¿Qué le digo?_

_Bueno yo no andaba ahora con eso de las parejas y amor y chalala, chalala._

_-yo no estoy lista para tener una relació al fin_

_El sonrió_

_-puedo esperar-admitió_

_Quería fruncirle el ceño pero no me parecía correcto jugar con lo sentimientos de alguien, yo no lo amaba, el hecho que no lo matara no significaba que le apreciara siquiera._

_Se acerco y trato de besarme._

_Corrí mi cara y me aleje._

_¡TRATO DE BESARME! Pero ¡ES EL HERMANO DEL AMOR DE MI VIDA!_

_Ahora quería vomitar, si hubiera estado Derek con su don probablemente lo hubiera hecho._

_-mira-dudo ¿Cómo le explico?-entre tu-lo señale-y yo-me señale- lo siento-dije con antelación-pero jamás podría haber algún tipo de relación que no sea la amistad. _

_O mi cuñado-pensé en mis adentros._

_El me miro con tristeza._

_-gracias por tu sinceridad-me extendió la flor y la tome ya mas calmada pues ya había dejado claro las cosas.-pero aun así estaré hay por si cambias de opinión-_

_Me guiño el ojo y se marcho._

_¿Cambiar de opinión?_

_Me quede con cara de wtf._

_Suspire y me dirija asía la casa de Jacob ya era hora de acabar con victoria…_


	20. Chapter 20 encuentro 1

**Capitulo 20 encuentro 1**

_**1 mes después…**_

_**ISABELLA **_

Nos encontrábamos como de costumbre ahora patrullando todo Fords.

Yo patrullaba junto a Seth.

Decidimos ir en parejas unos fuertes y otros más débiles.

Algunos de los Cullen se ofrecieron a ayudarnos como Fredy, (que por cierto me echaba algunas miradas que me hacían sentirme incomoda) Edward, Calorina y Alice con Jasper que estaba al tanto del peligro con victoria asechando acompañada y no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Iban juntos…

Seth

Isabella

Jasper

Alice

Edward

Carolina

Allison

Fredy

Jacob

Leah

Sam

Collin

Embry

Paul

Quil

Brandy

Los demás lobos quedaron patrullando la Push y algunas casas. Los demás Cullen cuidaban alas afueras de Fords y también su casa.

Algunos estaban muy cansados como ahora que era de madrugada y como la mitad estaban durmiendo descansando.

Con lo ocupados que estábamos no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con nadie, de vez en cuando se acercaba Edward y me saludaba pero no nos adentrábamos hablando.

Seth estaba olfateando un rastro desconocido y nos habíamos desviado un poco del territorio.

-Seth dille a Sam que nos desviamos-dije acariciando el lomo de mi amigo enorme.

El me enseno los dientes en una sonrisa lobuna y gruño.

Se metió en los arbustos y salió Seth bostezando, era muy musculoso y mucho más alto que yo.

-Sam esta en la casa de Jacob creo que Collin esta dormido al igual que Quil, Brandy, parece que Carolina y Edward van a cambiar de pareja-admitió estirándose-he roto mi marca, llevo 46 horas despierto a la otra traeré un termo con café y un pastel o rosca-dudo

Se veía fatal con ojeras y …

Se oyó un aullido ensordecedor me saco de mis pensamientos, después de unos minutos y nos pusimos alertas.

-Seth ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte alarmada y sacudiéndolo.

Estábamos en las afueras de Seattle y probablemente habíamos desprotegido algunos lugares.

Seth se quito lo shorts y yo voltee a otro lado, no andaba para ver a jóvenes desnudos ahora, mientras un hermoso lobo color arena aullaba tristemente.

Me tense.

Hecho a correr en dirección a Fords o la Push.

En el camino me encontré con Leah que venia sola, era muy rápida mas que yo pues venia mas adelante, corría con elegancia lobuna y sin Jacob ¿Dónde estaba mi amigo?

Llegamos a un acantilado y allí escuche los sollozos de Allison.

-¡ayuda!-chillaba-¡Isi ayúdenme!

Una fuerza invisible lanzo a Leah y Seth por los aires alejándolos de los sollozos, ese era el don de Allison supuse.

Me acerque poniendo mis escudos alrededor de mi y hay me di cuenta de una visión espantosa.

Habían 2 vampiros uno despedazando a Fredy y echándolo a fuego que salía un extraño humo azulado y gris que olía precisamente bien y Allison siendo atacada por otro que le arrancaba el brazo pero una fuerza invisible le arrastraba asía atrás al imbécil, mas atrás me miraba Victoria que al ver a Leah y Seth se lanzo al mar desapareciendo. Solo se vio su hermosa cabellera roja

Me lance al lugar donde estaba Allison gritando, podría haber seguido a Victoria pero mi hermana estaba en peligro, ya en otra ocasión podría hacer pagar a Victoria todo el daño causado.

Una vez que me vieron los vampiros se alertaron poniéndose en cuclillas, con agilidad tumbe al que atacaba a Allison.

-estúpida-me dijo el idiota

La fuerza invisible lo alejo de mí mientras uno de ellos me tumbaba poniéndome contra el suelo, inmovilizándome.

-Isi ¡no!-chillo Allison atormentada.

Mi hermanita se veía horrorizada y tenía miedo.

-Bella-dijo alarmada esa hermosa voz aterciopelada a lo lejos.

Podía oír los aullidos.

Hay los mire, al otro vampiro lanzarse contra Allison pero a medio camino la fuerza le lanzo asía atrás mientras sentía el peso del vampiro sobre mi desaparecer.

Gracias a Allison que me lo quito de encima.

Me levante y me lance contra el con agilidad.

Enterré mis uñas en su cuello alistándome para matarle mientras me subía a el que cayo de rodilla gruñendo y tomando mis manos tratando de quitarlas.

Note que los demás no se podían acercar, si supongo que el que Allison no supiera utilizar su don para ayudarnos no ayudaba mucho.

Solté al vampiro mientras extendía mi escudo mental alrededor de Seth y Leah quienes querían acercarse pero enterraban sus uñas en la arena que los arrastraba lejos.

Allison estaba siendo ayudada por Derek que no cuando llego pero el tranquilizar a Allison me ayudaba un poco.

Mi escudo ocupaba toda la atención por ahora, también cubrí con mi escudo físico a mis hermanos.

Alguien me tumbo supuse uno de los vampiros y perdí la concentración.

Escuche el gruñido de Edward cuando me quito lo quito de encima.

Note que los otros vampiros estaban siendo despedazados por Leah y Seth, habían llegado algunos como Sam y carolina.

Alice y carolina sollozaban supuse por la muerte de Fredy.

Jasper los echaba al fuego.

Entre yo y Edward despedazamos al vampiro y me acerque a Allison preocupada.

Jasper y ¿Emmett? Ayudaron a Edward a quemarlo.

¿Cuándo había llegado Emmett?

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba Derek acariciando la espalda de nuestra hermana.

-lo siento-susurro Allison sollozando-eran muchos, la pelirroja ella y otros nos rodearon y preguntaron cosas y dos de ellos me inmovilizaron y otros a Fredy, y cuando le pregunto a Fredy sobre donde estaba Bella el no le respondió y lo despedazaron, trate de alejarlos pero no podía-

Allison casi se ahogaba en sus lagrimas supongo que gracias a Derek pero cuando Allison lloraba después se tranquilizaba o se quedaba dormida hasta el día siguiente cosa era muy agradable verla dormir.

Yo antes me dormía con el don de Derek pero sabia que aun gritaba en sueños y que nombraba a Edward así que ya no dormía.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Edward y yo asentí mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, si estaba bien hasta cierto punto pues parece que casi matan a mi hermana no era algo precisamente bueno.

Me abraso y yo también le abrase cerrando los ojos y descansando mi cabeza en su pecho, probablemente si me dormía iba a soñar con una nueva pesadilla como la muerte de mis hermanos o victoria matando a Fredy.

Las manos de Edward acariciaban rítmicamente mi espalda relajándome.

Cuando me calme por completo me aleje de Edward y note que me miraba y acaricio mi mejilla y note que Derek cargaba a Allison que ya estaba dormida.

Los demás lobos s fueron a patrullar, increíblemente quería descansar.

-te esperamos en la casa-dijo Derek mirándome y luego a Edward a quien le ¡¿SONRIO?! Después de darle una mirada de advertencia.

¿Qué había pasado aquí? Si no hace mucho tempo que Derek quería hacer trocitos a Edward.

Grasias por sus comentarios subiré el próximo capítulo cuando haiga mas :D


	21. Chapter 21 preocupaciones al 100

**CAPITULO 21 **preocupaciones al 100%

**EDWARD**

Me encontraba sentado en el sofá con Derek, que estaba viendo a Collin dormir, increíble me estaba llevando de maravilla con mi futuro cuñado el hermano de Bella, aunque no había podido hablar con mi hermosa Bella y la oportunidad que tuve, Fredy se le había declarado cosa me molesto pero mi Bella le rechazo siendo muy clara pero el intento besarla, el solo pensar a mi Bella besarse con otro me hace hervir la sangre, figurativamente.

Flash back

Estaba con mi familia esperando a Fredy, aunque podía escuchar sus pensamientos preferí que viniera.

Cuando regreso estaba pensativo

_Tal ves le gusten las rosas pensaba_

-y lo rechazo-dijo Alice antes de echarse a reír sonoramente y yo sonreí triunfal

-verán como cambia de opinión después-dijo enfurruñado

-y si la vuelves a intentar besar ahora si te romperé la cara-advertí-e invitare a Derek al festín-dije burlón y el resoplo

-entonces Bella tiene hermanos –dijo pensativa Rosalie-con razón no quería hablar de ello-siguió hablando- por alguna razón no quería que lo supiéramos ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que eran hermanos? Son idénticos los tres-dijo obtusa

Eso era cierto y me calmaba en cierta forma.

-ahora si tengo que llevarme bien con Derek-dije antes de dejarme caer en el sofá

-si con mucha mas razón-dijo Esme sonriendo

-y con Allison-me recordó Alice

-no, a ella si le agradas-dijo Jasper

Algo menos por preocuparme

-entonces como si ella ya estaba convertida ¿cuando nacieron por que ellos son Vampiros?-pregunto Carlisle-¿y Renne?

Todos nos pusimos pensativos encontrando una forma de hallarle sentido

Fin flash back

También ahora después de la patrullada de Derek ya le agradaba y me aceptaba un poco mas

Flash back

Caminábamos incomodos yo y Derek.

Si quería estar con Bella tenia que agradarle a el.

Después de unos minutos

-tu que estuviste con ella-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-¿Cómo era Bella de humana?

Pensé

Me hizo sonreír recordarla de humana siempre roja de la cara y tropezándose con nada.

Me reí

-era muy hermosa-admití avergonzado por decirle eso a su hermano que me frunció el ceño-siempre estaba sonrojada, no le gustaba llamar la atención pero siempre conseguía ser el centro de atención, también era muy torpe, siempre estaba en peligro, como por ejemplo cuando estaba en clase de biología y todavía no éramos novios. estaban asiendo pruebas de sangre, se puso verde en ese entonces la sangre la ponía mal, decía que olía a oxido y sal-admití divertido- hay le ayudo un compañero a ir ala enfermería pero a medio camino se acostó en la acera se sentía muy mal el que la acompaño le gustaba Bella y hay me acerque y le pregunte como estaba y después la cargue y la lleve a la enfermería-admití recordando-ella odiaba gimnasia y hable con la señora cope y la salve de ir a gimnasia -admití riéndome

El estaba pensativo no era esa la Bella que el conocía

-y entonces ¿a que te refieres con que siempre estaba en peligro?-pregunto curioso quería saber mas

-pues siempre se caía y se hacia daño o también cuando casi la atropellan pero hay se dio cuenta que yo no era humano, no se que me paso en ese momento, estaba seguro que si la atropellaban moriría y sin importar lo que digiera mi familia la quite del camino de la camioneta, yo estaba al otro lado del estacionamiento y ella se dio cuenta de mi rapidez aunque no le dijo a nadie y aunque le dije que le diría que era y no lo cumplí ella no dijo nada ni me lo hecho en cara, dijo que pensaba que yo la odiaba-admití sonriendo recordando nuestro tiempo juntos.

-ella dijo que supo que eras un vampiro ¿como?-pregunto sonriéndome

-era muy observadora demasiado, cuando estaba yo con ella solía ser muy descuidado la salve en Seattle de un grupo de hombres que la tenían acorralada ella pregunto como supe que estaba allí y le dije que leía mentes y ella antes investigo sobre mi y cuando la invite a cenar ella me dijo todo lo que sabia y dijo que no le importaba lo que fuera que quería estar conmigo-relate sonriendo al recordar esa noche que cambio mi vida para siempre.

-¿Por qué la salvaste tantas veces?-pregunto

Dude

-pues se veía tan frágil, cuando la mire por primera vez note como algunos querían dañarla o hacerla sufrir y desde entonces siempre tuve la necesidad de protegerla y fui descuidado y me enamore de ella y siempre la cuidaba-admití pasándome la mano por los cabellos nervioso, no se supone que yo le contara eso a su hermano ¿no?

-supongo que es algo que debería agradecerte-sonrió pero después dudo- la verdad jamás me había hablado de ti, salvo hace unos días del pasado mes pero nunca menciono eso-

Cierto

Bella no les hablo de mi, ¿Por qué?

-me parece extraño que no les haiga dicho nada-concorde-¿ella les crio a ti y Allison?-pregunte

El dudo

-si, no recuerdo a Renne, tampoco a Phil siempre a estado Isabella para nosotros, protegiéndonos de todo y todos. Solo recuerdo a una Vampiresa con la que Isabella hablaba al principio pero después la dejo de ver o algo hacía-relato- como Isabella era joven, siempre decía que era nuestra hermana mayor pero hubo un tiempo en el cual le dijimos mamá-eso me sorprendió-pero ella nos dijo que debíamos ser fuertes y que todos podrían fallarnos hasta los que mas quieres pero que siempre íbamos a ser hermanos por sobre todas las cosas- recordó

-y ¿Dónde Vivian?-pregunte curioso

-en México con unos neófitos, estuvimos bastante tiempo, los primeros años de vida los vivimos en la Push –admitió-hay nos entrenamos para defendernos con una vampiresa llamada María -admitió ¿con ¡María!? – bueno ella entreno un poco a Isa y mi hermana nos entreno a mi y Allison. Se volvió muy buena en la lucha pero nunca pudo controlar del todo su don ni tampoco nosotros el nuestro-admitió

-¿Allison también tiene un don?-pregunte sorprendido

-si es algo así cono una fuerza invisible o un imán como fuerza magnética que te aleja de ella, usualmente cuando se descontrola o se pone emocional se activa sin su consentimiento, Bella con su escudo mental y físico lo rechaza y siempre le ayuda a calmarse-

-y am…-dude- ustedes estaban cuando Isabella era novia de Jacob?-pregunte sin poder evitarlo

-pues solo cuando ella era vampiro pero casi no recuerdo pero creo que terminaron y hay fue cuando nosotros nos fuimos a vivir a México nosotros ya teníamos como 4 años-

-¿ella los convirtió?-pregunte

-si, primero a Allison y un año después a mi pues yo quería un poco mas de tiempo-admití- hay conocimos a Damon –hiso una mueca-estuvo intentando algo con Isabella pero hay yo ya estaba convertido y me encargaba de alejarlos-admitió orgulloso.

Nunca iba a olvidar eso ¡viva los futuros cuñados! ¡viva Derek!

Fin flash back

Escuchamos un aullido y escuche los pensamientos del lobo de afuera, habían encontrado el rastro de victoria.

Me levante de un salto y todos se me quedaron viendo

-encontraron el rastro de victoria esta muy fresco-admití viendo la mente de los que ya eran lobos-hace menos de 5 minutos-admití

Derek comenzó a despertar a los dormidos y en segundos ya corríamos todos hacia el rastro.

Cuando vimos Jacob estaba hay ese lobo color rojizo.

_Aquí esta el rastro-dijo _

El olor ya estaba mesclado con el de otro lobo creo Leah pues lo reconocí de cuando fue a casa a gritarle a Bella y el otro creo de Seth y el otro me dejo helado.

Era el de mi Bella.

-Bella, Seth y Leah se adelantaron-dije.

Jacob asintió y corrimos a toda velocidad siguiendo el rastro.

_Espero que este bien Isa- pensó Derek _hasta ahora había leído su mente.

Cuando llegamos al acantilado vimos a Bella que tumbaba al Vampiro que atacaba a Allison.

Me alarme.

Mi Bella estaba en peligro.

-estúpida-dijo el Vampiro que se iba levantando furioso y fulminándola con la mirada.

Derek gruño.

_Nadie insulta a mi hermana estúpido-pensó furioso._

Tratamos de acercarnos pero algo no nos dejaba.

Yo estaba desesperado quería que estuviera bien mi Bella, a salvo.

El Vampiro fue lanzado por el magnetismo asía atrás y el otro Vampiro al ver a Bella distraída la tumbo inmovilizándola mientras ella se retorcía.

-Isi ¡no!-chillo Allison atormentada mientras se concentraba en sus ondas magnéticas para quitarle el Vampiro de la espalda de mi Bella que aun gruñía retorciéndose bajo el idiota.

Allison estaba desesperada llena de miedo al igual que Derek que le gritaba a Allison que se concentrase.

-Bella-dije mientras trataba de pasar la onda que mandaba a todas partes.

Los aullidos de los lobos hicieron presencia mientras Sam mandaba que no descuidaran los costados del territorio pues podrían intentar otro ataque, los vampiros eran neonatos pero bien entrenados y estaban lleno del olor de Victoria.

Allison se concentro un poco mientras un vampiro la lanzaba contra el suelo y pudo lanzarlo al igual que el Vampiro que atacaba a Bella quien quedo libre y se levanto y se lanzo contra el con una agilidad que no conocía y con unas tácticas muy buenas que me hicieron recordar a Jasper quien mire había llegado pero al igual que todos no podía pasar.

-Alice llama a los demás-dije mirándola de reojo y ella asintió

Mi Bella enterró sus uñas en el cuello del Vampiro mientras el vampiro tratada de alejar las manos de ella y quitarlas. Cayó de rodillas tratando de desequilibrarla.

El otro Vampiro pensó en atacar a Bella pero esta soltó al vampiro y se concentró.

Todos estábamos tratando de pasar las ondas de Allison pero no podíamos cuando de repente pudieron pasar Seth y Leah quienes tumbaron a un vampiro pero este con agilidad los lanzo dejos.

Derek y yo pudimos adelantar unos centímetros y quitamos al Vampiro que trataba de pasar las ondas pequeñas de Allison y aunque estaba cerca trataba inútilmente atacar a Allison.

Derek se puso a ayudar a Allison colocándole es Brazo que le habían arrancado y tranquilizarla utilizando su don en ella.

El otro Vampiro que estaba cerca de Bella a quien tumbo asiendo que jadeara y perdiera la concentración de su don pero aun así ya no me aleje pues Derek detuvo el don de Allison.

Me acerque a Bella y le quite al idiota que la trataba de inmovilizar pero Bella se jaloneaba gruñendo.

Gruñí.

No me agradaba nada que atacaran a mi Bella.

Leah y Seth con ayuda de Sam acabaron con un Vampiro, los otros lobos se fueron a cuidar los territorios.

-¿y Fredy?-pregunto carolina a Allison.

-Victoria lo mato-dijo señalando la fogata que sacaba humo gris muy espeso.

Me encogí.

Fredy estaba muerto.

Al oír eso Alice sollozo y Carolina comenzó a sollozar abrasando a Alice buscando apoyo.

Los pedazos de Vampiro que despedazaron Leah y Seth Jasper los aventó al fuego.

Entre yo y Bella matamos al Vampiro quitándole la cabeza y los brazos, pero ella se alejo note que miraba preocupada a Allison.

Se acerco Jasper con Emmett.

-¿te ayudamos?-preguntaron mirando al vampiro.

Asentí y Emmett sonrió quitándome de las manos y despedazando sin ningún remordimiento según su mente pensaba en el juego de ¨call of duty¨_._

Me concentre en la plática de Derek con Allison.

-esto es mi culpa-chillaba Allison desconsolada-yo pensé en seguir el olor pero no sabia de quien era-lloriqueaba-es mi culpa.

-shhh, cálmate-la tranquilizaba Derek intentando calmarla tan siquiera un poco.

-es mi culpa-dijo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba Derek acariciando la espalda de mi futura cuñada que se parecía a Bella.

-lo siento-susurro Allison sollozando-eran muchos, la pelirroja ella y otros nos rodearon y preguntaron cosas y dos de ellos me inmovilizaron y otros a Fredy, y cuando le pregunto a Fredy sobre donde estaba Bella el no le respondió y lo despedazaron, trate de alejarlos pero no podía-dijo antes de trabarse y llorar mas fuerte y con lagrimas y gemidos.

Allison casi se ahogaba en sus lagrimas supongo que gracias a Derek por su don.

Me preocupe por Bella que solo los miraba con indiferencia pero se mordía el labio creo que para no derrumbarse, ahora que tenia hermanos debía según ella ser fuerte por ellos

Me acerque

-¿estas bien?-pregunte

Asintió

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Me acerque más y la rodee con mis brazos apoyándola.

Ella me abrazo y cerró los ojos descansando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Sabia que no lloraría, pero eso no significaba que le doliera menos, ella estaba preocupada por sus hermanos…

Le acaricie la espalda calmándola y sin palabras diciéndoles que todo estaba bien.

Se estaba relajando y me sentí mejor al saber que se sentía bien

Derek me sonrió agradeciéndome con la mirada y le devolví la sonrisa pero un poco triste

Después de que se durmiera Allison note que estaba amaneciendo.

Bella se había calmado y se alejo y la mire analizando su estado de animo, parecía mas resignada y preocupada y le acaricie la mejilla mientras ella me miraba pero volteo a ver a sus hermanos

Derek Cargo a Allison quien dormía profundamente con rastros de lagrimas y ojos hinchados, su nariz, parpados estaban rojos...

-te esperamos en la casa-dijo Derek mirándola y luego a mi y me sonrió. Después de darme una mirada de advertencia.

_Le haces algo y te mato-pensó asiéndome sonreír asintiendo_

Bella parecía confundida y me miro entrecerrando los ojos y luego a Derek sospechosa y yo solo le sonreí.

_**Este capitulo trato sobre la perspectiva de Edward.**_


	22. Chapter 22 noche de animales

_**CAPITULO 22 noche de animales**_

_**ISABELLA**_

No entendía pero por alguna razón que desconocía Derek me había dejado con Edward un rato.

Volví a mi cuando lo vi desaparecer por los arboles e inmediatamente me volví Edward con algo de indiferencia y enarque la ceja.

El sonrió y se acerco rodeándome con sus brazos fuertes y yo suspire estaba algo estresada y el lo noto, fruncí el ceño me conocía demasiado, tal vez podía engañar a Derek y Allison pero Edward me conocía tal vez mil veces mejor.

-tranquila ellos están bien, todos estaremos bien-susurro.

Recordé.

-y Fredy el no tenia la culpa-susurre con voz rota.

Fredy solo había sido bueno, era tan inocente ¿Por qué Edward no estaba triste por ello?

-no podemos arreglar el pasado-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Por qué no estas triste?-le recrimine acusadora.

-pues-paso una mano por su cabellos pensando-yo no tuve una relación con los neófitos nuevos, siempre me mantuve distante mucho; era como el hermano que a jamás hablaba con ellos, estaba siempre absorto en mis pensamientos que apenas y los miraba, solo Carolina que parecía muy-dudo y yo fruncí el ceño `nota mental, que no se acerque carolina`-entusiasta conmigo pero quien mas estuvo con ellos fue, Esme y Rosalie eran como sus hijos-admitió-jamás hable con ellos mucho ni siquiera saben nada de mi-admitió.

¿me culparan a mí por su muerte?

Un sonido de celular, mi celular.

-hola-dije mientras esperaba contestación.

-soy Jacob ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto preocupado-¿estas lastimada?

Apenas y me acordaba de que tenia un amigo, note que el sol ya estaba muy cerca y que Edward brillaba mucho y yo también, no podía despegar mis ojos de el, era hermoso tan elegante y con esa mirada…

-¿sigues hay?-pregunto Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-estoy perfectamente-dije de mala gana.

-vi pasar a Derek y Allison pero no se detuvieron, Allison dormía, ¿Cómo esta la princesa?-pregunto curioso.

-lastimada, muy emocional hubo una baja-dije suspirando-¿están cuidando el territorio? Podríamos ser descuidados y no estaría bien.

-ya estamos en ello, no te preocupes desde que se unieron mas ala manada podemos abarcar mas, solo es cuestión de días para estar al cien, hoy me toca descanso, he estado muy desvelado con eso de que no puedo dejar la manada, todos están mas descansados, yo y Seth iremos a una disco en la noche ¿quieren ir?-pregunto pero no me dio tiempo de responder-olvídalo no era una pregunta iras, también lleva a Derek y Allison así las dos podrán tomar con el don de su hermano-dijo soltando una risita-necesitamos relajación-dijo medio ido.

Rodé los ojos pero me parecía una buena idea, muy buena idea yo estaba tan cansada de todo que necesitaba despejar mi mente.

-esta bien, pasa a mi casa en cuanto oscurezca-dije animada-vamos a despejar todo otra noche de animales-dije recordando la otra noche que nos alocamos.

Flash back

TODO estaba mal, mi mente estaba saturada de exámenes y luego mis constantes peleas con Charlie por la universidad.

Me encontraba en el cuarto de Jacob me mejor amigo y también Seth y Leah que estaban discutiendo cosas de hermanos, Quil me miraba y me guiñaba el ojo y yo me ruborizaba, Embry se mecía en la silla mecedora de Jacob.

-¡YA SE ¡-Jacob salto asiendo que todos le miráramos con molestia esperando su gran idea-iremos a Seattle y nos quedaremos en un hotel-aulló mientras nosotros le mirábamos frunciendo el ceño.

-¿un hotel?-pregunte enfadada-es la idea mas estúpida que he oído ¿que vamos a hacer hay?-pregunte enarcando una ceja burlona.

-¡tendremos una orgia!-aulló Quil.

Le mire asqueada mientras un escalofrió nos recorría a mi y a Leah pues éramos las únicas mujeres.

-no-dijo Jacob –no soportaría que me vieran así y menos el pequeño Seth-dijo señalando al pequeño de 16 años mientras yo reía- decía que iremos a uns discoteca, bailamos nos relajamos con bebida y nos cuidamos entre nosotros para que no pase nada muy mal como embarazos y eso-dijo viéndonos de reojo a mi y a Leah.

Le mire feo ¡idiota!

Era una buenísima idea estaba demasiado estresada y sonaba bien.

-suena muy bien-dijimos al unido antes de levantarnos y aullar emocionados.

-por cierto ustedes también pueden ser padres y yo no-dijo Leah arrugando el entrecejo.

-ya casi oscurece-dije sonriendo.

-vamos en mi carro-dijo Leah alegrándose significativamente.

Todos sonreímos y salimos corriendo.

-toda la noche de animales-aulló Quil y Embry y nosotros les seguimos con aullidos de felicidad.

Saque mi teléfono y envié un texto a Charlie.

_Charlie voy con Leah a una pijamada en Seattle con unas amigas no regresare esta noche atte. Bella _

_Te quiero._

_p.s deje algo de comida congelada ponla en el micro 3 minutos._

De camino a Seattle estuvo muy divertido, todos sacamos nuestros ahorros y fuimos a un hotel una suite pequeña de dos habitaciones, quedamos en que alguien dormiría en el sofá y nos repartiríamos los cuartos chicas y chicos.

Leah me presto un conjunto.

Era azul oscuro, se trataba de una blusa strapless y unos shorts que estaban muy pequeños, apenas y cubrían mi trasero.

Leah decidido ponerse unos shorts y una camisa strapless.

llegamos al lugar mas divertido del mundo.

Tomamos una mesa que estaba al frente del escenario, cortesía de Leah y mía pues le dimos una miraditas seductoras al muchacho que estaba repartiendo las mesas.

Comenzamos con un trago elaborado, no sabía mucho de bebidas pero creo que se llamaba cuba que nos relajo, estaba muy fuerte y espeso el trago.

Cuando no los terminamos me puse a bailar con Embry una canción que era muy movida, la verdad jamás había bailado así tan extravagante pero podía copiar a alas que bailaban y después de volver a la mesa y tomar otros tragos estaba muy feliz me sentía tan relajada como si todo lo que hiciese fuera algo divertido sin ningún tipo de consecuencia negativa.

Después de algunos tragos decidí parar hasta que me diera sed de nuevo.

Baile una canción con Seth y me la pase bien.

Note que Jacob se besaba con Leah sobre la mesa y eso nos provoco risa a mi y Seth.

Apenas empezábamos y ya ocupaban un cuarto, ese pensamiento me hiso que la cabeza me diera vueltas como si tuviera que recordar algo pero cada vez que trataba de concentrarme sentía una pulsada de dolor y nada coherente.

El pobre Seth apenas y se podía sostener pero eso me dio una idea y con agilidad me subí a la mesa.

-¡Jacob bájate de aquí!-me queje molesta y picándole el hombro.

El sonrió y se sentó mientras Leah entendía lo que quería hacer y subió a la mesa conmigo.

Comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música moviéndonos sensualmente.

-mucha ropa-dijo Quil y Leah sonrió sacándose la camisa por arriba de la cabeza asiendo que me riera.

Toda la diversión me hizo seguirla quitándome la camisa y lanzándola y Quil la tomo aullando ebrio.

Mi sujetador era de color negro de encaje pero no muy revelador.

Note que varios se unían a nuestra mesa y nos decían a mi y Leah que siguiéramos.

Leah en breve se quito los shorts quedando en ropa interior.

Jacob me paso la botella de tequila y yo bañe a Leah con ella asiendo que los aullidos no pararan.

Note muchos flashes de la cámara de Seth.

Comenzaba a marearme con tantos tragos.

Seth lo noto.

-Bella ya bájate de la mesa-me dijo extendiéndome la manos para ayudarme a bajar. tome su mano algo mareada, después de bajar, Seth salió corriendo al baño tapándose la boca.

Me quede hay parada anonada.

Vi el escenario y camine asía el tomando el micrófono mientras el dj me sonreía.

-¿Qué canción quieres?-pregunto sonriéndome amablemente creo.

-una de Rihanna-dije sonriéndole seductoramente aunque mi voz arrastraba las palabras.

Puso una que se llamaba where have you been.

Note que Leah subía al escenario y reía histéricamente.

No hace falta decir más, no pasó mucho salvo que al último de la canción bese a Leah en la boca por petición de Jacob y Quil.

Terminamos en el hotel. Yo dormí en una cama con Seth, no paso nada pues Seth después de vomitar estaba tan mareado que lo llevaron cargando.

Fin flash back

De algo estaba segura yo no soy yo borracha.

Jacob se echo a reír al recordarlo.

-si eso fue divertido-se rio de nuevo-pero ahora eres un vampiro esto será mas divertido, -se rio- podremos convencer a mas meseros de mejores mesas

-si-dije animada ahora de seguro los meseros no me negarían nada.

Recordé que Edward me miraba y yo solo suspire

-nos vemos-dije.

-adiós-se despidió alegremente.

-¿de que hablaban?-pregunto con la curiosidad resbalándosele en plastas.

-Jacob me invito a una discoteca-admití encogiéndome de hombros.

El enarco una ceja.

Sonreí inocentemente.

-¿enserio vas a ir?-pregunto enarcando una ceja.

Me encogí de hombros.

-alguien los tiene que cuidar-

Dudo.

-supongo que por decir ¨otra noche de animales¨ significa que ya has ido-afirmo

-si-admití desviando la mirada pues estaba segura que leía mis ojos y se enteraría de cosas que no sabía que estaban escritos en ellos.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto curioso.

-pues unos meses antes de ir a la universidad y después de esta también-admití encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿fuiste con Jacob?-pregunto curioso pero algo molesto.

-si, casi todas las veces-admití.

-ósea que haz ido muchas veces-sopeso asiendo una mueca.

¡RAYOZ!

-aja-murmure fingiendo estar distraída.

-y ¿te gusta ir?¿por que ibas?-pregunto curioso

-mas o menos, fui la primera vez cuando estaba aburrida y no había nada que hacer, estaba algo estresada pues había estado discutiendo con Charlie, Jacob propuso que nos relajáramos y me divertí-admití recordando la cara de Seth cuando ya no podía caminar

-¿Qué hiciste en la discoteca?-pregunto curioso muy, muy curioso.

-muchas cosas, como fui con los amigos de Jacob y Leah pues nos cuidábamos entre todos de ya sabes no sobrepasarnos y que nos fuéramos todos juntos-admití- quedamos en cuidarnos pues dijo Jacob que era muy pronto para embarazos-me reí entre dientes al recordar mi cara cuando escuche eso.

El sonrió y se acerco para poner sus manos en mi cintura y acercarme para verme.

-y ¿bebiste?-pregunto asiendo que me tensara.

-pues-dude asiendo que el enarcara una ceja.

-si quieres puedes venir-invite cambiando de tema, Derek ira y así podre enseñarte algunas bebidas y las pruebas-ofrecí.

El dudo y yo rodé los ojos, tal vez el era demasiado pacifico para fiestas.

-aburrido-dije burlona.

El frunció el ceño.

-solo pensaba en si podrían venir mis hermanos-me corrigió- pero si quieres te puedo acompañar.

¿Sus hermanos?

-pueden ir tus hermanos-admití

Va a ser tan divertido.

_**Sus opiniones puedo considerarlas y escucho consejos**_

_**Desearía que hubiera mas opiniones o reseñas, no he podido llegar a 50, podre escribir mas mientras mas comentarios allá.**_

_**:D**_

_**El próximo capitulo va a estar muy loco, ven un video de la discoteca y pasan cosas locas, mas opiniones por el capitulo loco :D**_

_**Con todo el cariño para las fans de la historia**_


	23. Chapter 23 visitas desagradables M A

_**CAPITULO 23 visitas desagradables momentos agradables 1**_

_**EDWARD**_

Decir que me moría de curiosidad se quedaba corto, por lo que escuche por teléfono cuando hablaba Jacob con Bella había despertado algo en mí como una sensación adolecente de querer huir de problemas.

Fruncí el ceño, no me agradaba pisar en terreno desconocido.

Camine junto a Bella asía su casa, supuse que si quería que Derek me aceptara no debería robármela por mucho tiempo, después me aprovecharía de esa oportunidad pero ahora no era el tiempo.

Después de correr bastante llegamos a su antigua casa, estaba tan simple como siempre y tenía ese aspecto algo tan Bella.

-no me has contestado si tomaste alcohol en esa salida-señale.

Ella suspiro mientras abría la puerta de su casa y entramos…

-si tome algo de tequila-admitió encogiéndose de hombros, los brillos de su piel fueron desapareciendo conforme nos poníamos en la sombra.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Derek volteando, estaba sentado en la sala y mirándonos enarcando una ceja.

-en una salida con amigos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- iremos con Jacob a Seattle en la noche-dijo Bella acercándose a la sala.

-¿yo y Allison también?-pregunto Derek

-si, en cuanto oscurezca pasara por nosotros Jacob-Bella suspiro- los chicos quieren tomar alcohol así que para acostumbrarnos vas a tener que usar tu don desde ahorita, así nos acostumbraremos mas -

Asintió Derek mientras se concentraba.

_**ISABELLA**_

Poco a poco, comencé a perder la visión nítida de las cosas, me sentía un poco cansada y sentía la poca sangre humana tomada recorrer mi cuerpo causando fricción y calor.

Bostece.

Se oyeron ruidos en la parte de arriba ósea mi cuarto.

-llamare a mis hermanos para ver si van-dijo Edward.

Asentí mientras me dirigía escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegue se escucho un suspiro y entre a mi habitación.

Estaba algo desordenado, tenia décadas que no entraba, estaba todo algo desgastado.

Seguía igual que como cuando me fui, es como si Charlie jamás hubiera entrado.

Allison estaba recostada mirando unas fotos, sus ojos estaban algo hinchado y su nariz rosita.

Me acerque y me recosté a su lado.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto enseñándome una foto.

En la foto estaban los muebles conocidos para mi, era esta misma casa, en la foto estaba Edward, sonriendo pero con la felicidad sin llegando a los ojos, a su lado Charlie estaba sonriendo.

Allison seguía señalando a Charlie.

Creí que esa foto no la tenia, Edward se la había llevado ¿no?, junto con las demás.

Espera ¿las demás no son las que están esparcidas en mi cama?

-¿Quién te dio esas fotos?-pregunte alarmada.

Recogí las fotos.

-Las mire estaban debajo de las tablas del suelo de tu armario-dijo Allison encogiéndose de hombros-también estaban unos boletos de avión a creo florida-

¡¿Qué?!

¿Cuánto hacia que no las veía?, pensé que Edward se las había llevado.

_**EDWARD**_

-vamos a ir por supuesto-dijo Alice emocionada.

Suspire.

-vamos romeo no pierdas el tiempo con Alice, Julieta te espera-grito una voz al otro lado del teléfono antes de escucharse una estruendosa carcajada que obviamente era de…

EMMETT

Rodé los ojos y reí entre dientes.

Colgué y entre a la casa. La verdad esta casa seguía igual, del mismo color, solo un poco más con humedad. Estaba el coche de Bella que ya ni debería funcionar seguro, la vieja chevy, sonreí al recordar tantas cosas que pasaron en ese carro.

Decidí entrar a la casa.

Derek permanecía recostado en el sofá mirando al techo pensativo.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo.

El identificador decía Esme-

Conteste.

-dime-dije con amabilidad.

-los Denali están aquí-admitió-nos han dado una visita sorpresa-dijo con alegría

-¿sorpresa?-pregunte con voz apagada- y ¿Alice?-pregunte confundido, ella debió haberla visto.

Escuche como una moto se estacionaba en el patio de enfrente.

-sabes que ellos saben mucho de ella-se rio entre dientes-Alice esta igual que tu-se rio entre dientes

-no podre ir ahorita-me excuse-iré con Bella a Seattle –admití y sonreí

Ya sabía que cruzaba por la mente de Esme.

Alguien entro por la puerta.

Era un chico moreno, licántropo, sonreía era enorme musculoso pero joven. Y a su lado estaba Leah con aire protector y mirándome con desagrado.

Bella y Allison bajaban por las escaleras con aire pensativo pero cuando lo vieron sonrieron.

-hey Seth mira que enorme estas-se quejo Bella burlona

-tu estas mas grande también-dijo Seth antes de tumbarse en el sofá-escuche que iras con nosotros a Seattle –dijo sonriendo

Por la puerta entraron….

-hola-saludaron al unido ¿mis hermanos?

Alice y Jasper entraron, seguidos por Rosalie y Emmett y los neófitos.

Me fui a sentar a lado de Derek y Seth.

Estaba algo cansado de estar parado, se sentía raro el don de Derek.

-hey Bells ¿Qué crees que traje?-pregunto enseñando un sobre y Bella lo miro confundida.

El sonrió y Leah se hecho a reír.

-Seth quiere que lo veamos todos juntos-enseño un disco-Quil y Seth se encargaron de que todo se grabara-dijo asiendo una mueca.

_Aun no puedo creer que me besara con Bella –pensó con ironía._

-¿Qué?-pregunte dos octavas mas alto mirando a Bella que estaba confundida y alarmada.

-Derek-se quejo ella avergonzada.

Derek empleo de nuevo su don y deje de leer mentes.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Seth mirándome confundido.

-¿van a ver las fotos o no?-pregunto Leah molesta.

-¿fotos?-pregunto temerosa Bella

-las fotos que sacamos en la disco-

La cara de Bella se descompuso.

-¡sacaron fotos!-dijo alarmada.

Seth sonrió mientras sacaba una paca de fotos.

-¡no!-dijo Bella antes de lanzarse contra Seth.

Aunque Bella ya parecía humana lo hiso muy rápido, Seth que se encontraba en la esquina cayeron ambos al suelo.

-yo si quiero verlas-se quejo Alice.

¿Por qué Bella reacciono así?

-veamos el video-dijo Lean mientras se paraba y ponía el video en la tele. Y el DVD.

VIDEO…

_-soy Seth y grabare la noche de animales-decía la voz de Seth -cortesía de mi increíble instinto que se que no todos actúan normal cuando están borrachos._

_-conseguimos mesa-decía la voz de Bella y esta estaba con la cara ruborizada._

_-te dije que era buena idea tener amigas bonitas-bromeo Jacob a Quil._

¿amigas bonitas?

_-fue divertido-decía Leah-hubieran visto la cara de Bella cuando le coqueteo._

_Bella se tapo la cara con las manos mientras todos se sentaban riéndose._

¿coquetear?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Emmett antes de que todos miraran a Bella que esta escondía la cara entre su cabello

-para conseguir mesa frente al pequeño escenario Leah me obligo-se quejo avergonzada.

Todos nos reímos aunque no me agradaba la idea de que hiciera eso, su cara era graciosa.

Le pusieron play de nuevo al video_ y se acercaba un mesero con esas bebidas con hielo y algo amarillas._

_-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Leah y Bella al unido._

_-relajación-dijo misteriosamente Embry._

_-preguntaría si le pusieron droga pero no importa-dijo Leah sonriendo._

_Bella sonrió y ambas chocaron sus bebidas._

_-por los buenos tiempos-dijo Bella-esto se quedara de por vida-dijo sonriendo._

_-recuerden que debemos cuidar a las chicas-dijo Seth-nadie se va sin que nos vayamos todos-recordó._

_Todos asintieron antes de empinarse el vaso y tomárselo todo de golpe._

_Todos hicieron una mueca de asco al poner el vaso en la mesa._

_-hey Bella te parece si bailamos-pregunto Quil guiñándole el ojo._

_-después de que pierda la conciencia-dijo ella riéndose entre dientes–mientras tanto quiero otro-dijo ella._

Mire a Bella que sonreía viendo el video_._

_Note la ropa de Bella, era un short súper corto y una camisa muy pequeña, se veía…_

_Sexy._

_Después de tomarse el otro._

_-Ahora si a bailar-dijo Embry tomando la mano de Bella y ella solo se echo a reír mientras se iban._

_-yo, bailare con Leah-aparto Quil. Tomando la mano de la aludida y se marcharon._

_-bueno supongo que no bailare contigo-dijo Seth y Jacob le fulmino con la mirada._

_-hey mira-dijo Jacob señalando a algún lugar pero no se veía._

_-o por dios-dijo Seth antes de voltear la cámara asía el lugar._

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

_Bella bailaba con Embry de una manera muy muy pervertida, movía sus caderas y de una manera muy sensual._

No se hicieron esperar las carcajadas de Emmett.

Fruncí el ceño.

-no recuerdo eso-se quejo ¿Embry?

Note que algunos lobos estaban aquí.

No vi cuando entraron estaba demasiado concentrado en el video.

-yo tampoco-se quejo Bella ruborizada

_Después de unos segundos regresaron a la mesa._

_Siguieron tomando pero ahora otras bebidas._

_-a bailar preciosa-dijo Seth tomando la mano de Bella-técnicamente nomas bailare contigo Bells, no bailare con Leah-admitió el pequeño Seth, se veía muy joven pero alto-Quil cuídame la cámara-dijo mientras la cámara se tambaleaba._

_-y bueno soy Quil- decía aburrido-o mira esa chica-dijo mientras movía el lente y lo fijaba en una morena que bailaba con otra chica, cuando de prono se besaron._

Leah y bella re echaron a reír.

_-por dios-se quejaba desviando el lente a donde bailaba ahora Embry con Leah y Bella con Jacob._

_-ahí no se propasen-grito Quil cuando Jacob bajo la mano a el trasero de Bella-are que Bella bese a Leah, lo prometo-decía._

Fruncí el ceño.

Se oyó la risa de Rosalie y Seth.

_Bella empujo a Jacob y este callo al suelo._

Todos nos reírnos.

_Leah y Seth se reían en el video y Seth jalo a Bella mientras Embry corría al baño tapándose la boca con la mano._

_Se oían las risas de Quil._

_La cámara fue hasta el baño y firmo como vomitaba Embry._

_Se oyeron risas de Bella y Seth en el video._

_-dame la cámara-se quejo Seth tomando la cámara y dirigiéndose a su mesa, donde para sorpresa Leah besaba a Jacob muy acaloradamente_

_-mira ya tan rápido necesitan un cuarto-dijo Bella riéndose entre dientes._

_La voz de Bella cambio consideradamente estaba Borracha._

-por dios estabas borracha-dije burlón.

Bella me sonrió ruborizándose_._

_La cámara se tambaleaba._

_-dame eso Seth-dijo Embry que ya había regresado._

_Bella comenzó a subirse a la mesa con torpeza y se reía tontamente._

_-¡Jacob bájate de aquí!-se quejo molesta y picándole el brazo con molestia._

_Se separaron los dos besucones y sonrió Jacob y Leah comenzó a subirse también._

-¡OH NO!-dijo Bella tapándose el rostro-ya no quiero ver-

¿Por qué?

Eso nos dio curiosidad y vimos con más interés.

Nos quedamos boquiabiertos_ cuando comenzó a bailar junto con Leah al ritmo de la música._

_-mucha ropa-dijo Quil aullando_

_Leah sonrió sacándose la camisa por arriba de la cabeza asiendo que Bella riera._

Lo que me sorprendió fue lo siguiente.

_Bella comenzó a seguir a Leah y quitarse la camisa_.

Me quede boquiabierto.

-¡oh no!-dijo Derek riéndose-Bella si haces eso de nuevo esta noche te meteré a un convento de monjas-

Nos reímos

_Quil aullaba alegremente_

_El brasear de Bella era negro se veía preciosa aunque gracias al cielo no era de esos extravagantes que usaba Rosalie y Alice._

_La mesa comenzó a llenarse de gente desconocía que decía que se quitaran mas ropa._

_Leah en breve se quito los shorts quedando en ropa interior._

_Bella enarco una ceja _y gracias al cielo no la siguió.

_Jacob le dio una botella de tequila y comenzó a bañar a Leah. _

Admito eso era muy sexy.

_Quil saco otra cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos._

_Bella comenzó a calmarse y estar como mareada._

_Seth lo noto._

_-Bella ya bájate de la mesa-dijo extendiendo la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Bella tomo su mano algo mareada, después de bajar, _

_La cámara se la dio a Quil antes de que Seth saliera corriendo al Baño tapándose la boca._

_Se vio como Bella estaba mirando asía donde había desaparecido Seth, pero ella se encamino asía el escenario, tomo el micrófono._

¡no lo va a hacer!

_Le sonrió al Dj mientras ella le hablaba y le sonreía coqueto ella se rio y asintió.._

_Puso una que se llamaba __where__have__you__been, era de Rihanna__._

_Leah subió al escenario con torpeza y caminando algo raro y riéndose como loca._

_Comenzaron a cantar borrachas y si que fue gracioso._

Nos echamos todos a reír.

_-beso, beso-aullaba Quil._

_Bella le miro divertida y se encogió de hombros acercándose a Leah._

_La canción estaba a punto de terminarse y Leah se rio y tomo la cara de Bella y…_

_¡la beso!_

-oh no puede ser-dijo Emmett boquiabierto.

-por dios-dijeron Alice, Rosalie y Jasper.

_-si-aullaba Jacob antes de vomitar en la mesa._

Aun seguía en shock, BELLA SE BESO CON UNA MUJER.

_Leah se alejo de Bella y Bella se hizo para atrás unos 5 pasos y Leah comenzó a vomitar violentamente_

_Se acerco a la mesa Bella._

_-VAMONO-grito y todos se rieron pero salieron riéndose._

_-¿ya estamos todo?-pregunto Jacob._

_-falto yo-dijo Seth saliendo y cayéndose._

Nos reímos.

_Todos se rieron y lo ayudaron a pararse pero este ya no podía caminar._

_-pobre Seth-dijo Bella preocupada-Jacob y Quil tienen que cargarlo-_

_-no-se quejo Quil acercándose a Bella riéndose ebrio._

_-¿Por qué no vamos al CUARTO?-pregunto borracho._

_Ella se rio asintiendo._

_-si vamos al cuarto de Charlie a ver que dice-bromeo asiendo que _todos riéramos.

_Todos caminaron hasta un hotel y pasaron creo que ya lo habían reservado._

_-¿todavía vamos a tener la orgia o no?-pregunto Jacob._

_-si-aulló Leah MUY alegre._

Todos nos reímos.

_-no-dijo Bella-pobre Seth-dijo acariciando el cachete de su amigo que estaba todo ido siendo cargado por Quil y Embry._

_-yo si quiero-dijo Jacob sonriéndole a Leah y esta le susurro algo al oído que no oí y este asintió riéndose entre dientes._

_-yo aparto la cama-dijo Bella._

_´-y yo a Bella-dijo Quil y Bella le miro feo y le enseño el dedo._

Todos nos echamos a reír.

-no me sabia esas-dijo Emmett burlón.

-_vete a la "·%$/!-dijo molesta-me duele la cabeza, pon a Seth en la cama-dijo a Quil y este obedeció._

Bella se recostó junto a este y suspiro

_-nosotros apartamos la otra cama-dijo Jacob cargando a Leah y entrando a la habitación._

_-yo dormiré en el sofá-dijo Quil y Embry se acerco a Bella._

_-hey Bella hazme campo-dijo el._

_Ella asintió asiéndose a lado y bostezando._

_Se oían ruidos en la habitación continua._

_Embry seguía grabando a Seth._

_-no aguanto nada el pobre Seth-dijo Bella cansada_

_-sabes te propendía una noche como la de Jacob y Leah pero aquí esta Seth-Bromeo Quil_

_Bella se acerco a Embry y lo beso en la boca con rapidez y luego se alejo y se rieron._

_-Quil va a matarme-se rio_

¿Por qué lo beso?

_-ese es el plan-dijo antes de acomodar a Seth y acurrucarse a su lado._

_la cámara se dirigió asía la salita y Quil roncaba muy fuerte._

_comenzó a cantar Embry MUY borracho._

_-hay una piña abajo del mar, es Quil ebrio, su cuerpo ronca y sin respirar, es Quil ebrio –canto la canción de Bob esponja pero cambiándole cosas._

_Después de unos minutos fue a la habitación de Jacob y Leah y abrió._

_La ropa de ellos estaba dispersa por el suelo y Jacob estaba roncando y Leah recargada en su pecho pero dormida y tapados con las sabanas, ambos dormidos_

-esa no me la sabia-dijo Bella riéndose.

-y yo no sabia que lo habían grabado-dijo molesta Leah y nos reímos

_-vaya que pena que no recordare nada mañana-decía Embry borracho-malditos calenturientos, arruinaron la regla de la orgia y no invitaron-refunfuño._

_Se dirigió asía el cuarto de Bella y esta estaba con las sabanas enredadas y Seth la abrasaba se veían lindos pero me molesto._

_Bella comenzó a murmurar cosas dormida pero los ronquidos que Seth no dejaban escuchar._

Me reí y Bella me fulmino con la mirada y yo le sonreí

_-no sabia que Bella hablara dormida-dijo Embry acercando la cámara._

_-te quiero-susurraba medio dormida._

_-si yo también belli-se burlo Embry._

_-Edward-susurro asiendo que todos en la habitación se quedaran helados._

No podía creerlo aun me nombraba dormida, sonreí.

Derek estaba boquiabierto y Allison estaba con los ojos como platos.

Mi mirada se cruzo con la de Bella y esta la desvió avergonzada.

_-maldita infiel-se echo a reír tan fuerte Embry despertando a Bella y Seth que estaban molestos._

Todos nos echamos a reír por las estupideces de Embry

_-Embry apaga esa maldita cámara-dijo Seth molesto y con hilo de voz_

_-no-jugueteo Embry asiendo que bella se sentara toda adormilada y le lanzara la lámpara dejándolo inconsciente y la cámara cayo al suelo._

_Seth se levanto y tomo la cámara._

_-creo que lo mataste-dijo adormilado._

_-como si me interesara-dijo ella y se volvió a acostar._

Me reí entre dientes, Bella se ponía de muy mal humor cuando tenia resaca o estaba muy borracha y cansada.

_-no te preocupes diré que fue Quil-dijo antes de apagar la cámara._

_FIN DEL VIDEO_

Me reí.

-fue una fiesta inolvidable-dijo Seth.

-¿inolvidable?-pregunto Bella sarcástica-la mitad de los que fuimos no nos acordamos de la mitad de lo que paso.

-y pensé que Belly-Bells era una chica inocente-dijo Emmett fingiendo melancolía y también limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria.

Ella se rio.

-yo mostrare las fotos-dijo Leah mas alegre.

-yo voy a cambiarme-dijo Bella subiendo las escaleras.

Continuamos viendo las fotos de esa salida que fue muy interesante de ver, eran unas fotos de lo que vimos, desde el primer trago y el viaje a Seattle hasta todos dormidos.

….

-¿las Denali también pueden ir?-pregunto Rosalie.

-pregúntale a Bella-dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros

-ella estará de acuerdo-dijo confiado-por supuesto-dijo Derek encogiéndose de hombros

-tenemos compañía-dijo Jacob poniéndose de pie.

La mayoría al oír eso salimos y nos adentramos un poco al bosque.

-¿Quién es?-pregunte confundido.

-es un Vampiro-dijo Alice concentrada pero después negó con la cabeza-no, son dos Vampiros, creo una mujer y un hombre, pero no puedo concentrarme mucho por los lobos-admitió frunciendo el ceño.

Los escuchamos cerca.

_Hay muchos olores desconocidos-_pensó la chica estando muy cerca de aquí

-están como a 1 kilometro-dijo concentrándome.

_No puedo esperar para verla-_pensaba alguien desconocido.

De pronto estuvieron frente a nosotros.

Era alto unos 7 centímetros mas bajo que yo, rubio rasgos perfectos se paraba despreocupadamente y tenia una simple sonrisa en el rostro, a su lado había una vampiresa cabellos negros, morena y muy bajita, ambos con ropa muy desgastada y ojos rojos.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto confundido Emmett

-era el novio de Bella en México-susurro muy bajito Allison

-¡¿QUE?!-jadee sin saber como reaccionar

-¿TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?-pregunto Derek frunciéndole el ceño

Bueno al menos alguien cercano a Bella lo odiaba, y era mejor al ser Derek.

-hola a ti también Derek-dijo sarcástico antes de reírse entre dientes.

-no has respondido-observo Derek sonriéndole sin ningún signo de amabilidad.

Agradecía ya no estar en problemas con Derek, se notaba que era muy buen hermano celoso y podía hacerte la vida imposible, además Derek era la niña de los ojos de Bella entonces cualquier persona que deseara agradar a mi bella tenia que tener la aprobación de sus hermanos.

-pasaba por aquí y los olí-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-solo vine a saludar-se encogió de hombros.

-hola-saludo alegremente Allison, parecía que ella no tenia ni un problema con el.

_Que sorpresa que este aquí, de seguro aun quiere a Isi, aunque no creo que Derek se quede de brazos cruzados, aunque Edward es mas apuesto y lindo, amable creo que es mejor que este desalmado amigo mío.-pensaba Allison distraída._

Bueno al menos ella me prefería, creo que era igual que Derek ¿no?

-hola y adiós-dijo Derek sin una pisca de amabilidad.

¡si! Así se hablar Derek.

-donde esta ¿isa?-pregunto ignorando la hostilidad de mi futuro cuñado- no me iré sin verla antes.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Qué derecho tiene de tratar a si a Derek?

Note que Jasper permanecida petrificado mirando a la chica morena.

Trate de concentrarme en su mente para saber que estaba mal.

_No puede ser, es María, esta igual que siempre pero algo diferente-pensaba Jasper tenso._

¡¿QUE?!

¿María también estaba aquí?

_¿Por qué esta tan tenso Jasper?-pensaba Alice curiosa_

_**Se pone chido la historia :D**_


	24. Chapter 24 visitas desagradables M A 2

_**CAPITULO 24 visitas desagradables momentos agradables 2**_

**ISABELLA**

No sabía como debía vestirme.

Note que Allison había comprado algo de ropa, genial mi hermana siempre pensando en todo.

Comencé a sacar ropa con rapidez humana pues con Derek cerca me era difícil tener todo en 1 segundo.

Encontré unos jeans negros, muy simples y eran de mi talla, me sorprendí pues Allison solía comprar de una talla mas grande para ella.

Me desvestí y me puse un conjunto de ropa interior y los jeans,

Busque una Camisa y encontré pura ropa muy desagradable con esos colores que usualmente usaba Allison.

No era culpa de ella ser una chica primaveral, me decidí por una blusa de tirantes negra que usualmente usaba Allison para debajo de las camisas transparentes. La blusa era muy pequeña y de tela que parecía muy escotada y pegada.

Me puse mi chaqueta negra de cuero pues no iba a salir con ropa tan diminuta.

Baje a la sala y solo estaban Leah y Embry.

-¿y los demás?-pregunte confundida.

-están afuera creo que había alguien afuera y salieron algunos-admitió distraído mientras comía algo que estaba en su plato.

¿alguien?

Otra cosa me distrajo…

Sentí un hambre devastador.

Si, claro gracias a Derek mi sentido humano estaba muy loco.

-¿Qué comes?-pregunte distraída y prestando atención.

-pechuga rellena-admitió-esta ya preparada solo la metí al aceite un minuto-dijo metiéndose esa cosa bolita ala boca.-hace tiempo que no como estaba ocupado-admitió con la boca llena

Eran como de 7centimetros y anchas.

Tenia 3 en el plato así que me acerque

Sentí que mi cuerpo la pedía así que me acerque y tome una.

-hey es mía-se quejo dejando fuera de alcance el plato que solo llevaba la ultima pues una estaba en mi mano.

Sonreí y lo empuje tomando la otra.

¡Genial ya tenia las dos!

-devuélvemelas Swan-dijo parándose y yo eche a correr asía la puerta de salida mientras el me perseguía.

-AH!-grite mientras me metía esa cosa a la boca y la mordía.

-suéltala Swan, ¿estas loca? Eso no es comestible para Vampiros-dijo mientras yo abría la puerta y corría asía el bosque.

Debo admitir esa cosa estaba exquisita

Cuando me lo trague me eche a la boca lo que quedaba de la primera bolita.

Sabia que Embry estaba por alcanzarme

Vi a lo lejos a ¿Jacob? GENIAL

Corrí asía el mientras Embry me pisaba los talones ¡MALDICION! Ya no era tan rápida.

Casi me ahogo con la bolita y me metí la ultima ala boca de un solo bocado

Estaba grande no podía cerrar la boca pero trate de masticarla.

Note que hay estaban todos y baje la velocidad, pero en eso Embry me tomo de la cintura y caímos al suelo con un golpe sordo.

-¡no!-se quejo Embry-sácatelo de la boca Swan, no lo muerdas-dijo mientras me tomaba del cuello impidiendo engullirla

Forcejeamos en el suelo.

-ja..co..-no podía pedirle ayuda a Jacob ni siquiera podía emitir algo coherente solo gemidos y jadeos -n… n-o… -no podía hablar así que me rendí y use el plan b escupí la mitad de esa bolita que se lleno de tierra.

Me trague lo que quedaba mientras Embry gritaba.

-¡que asco! eres una cerda-dijo mientras dejábamos de forcejear y me fulminaba con la mirada

Lo empuje y me levante ¡genial yo estaba toda llena de tierra!

-esto no se queda así-dijo ahora molesto.

Solté una risita y hay me di cuenta de que todos nos miraban y había dos Vampiros que si que conocía mas que bien y no había visto hace años y que me miraban.

Como me distraje Embry mi tiro al suelo.

-ayuda-dije entre risas mientras Embry tomaba un puñado de tierra y lo restregaba en mi cabello.

Sentí que el peso de Embry sobre mi desaparecía y si! Era Derek que paresa molesto y confundido.

Respire aliviada al verlo.

Cuando Embry dejo de forcejear en los brazos de Derek me levante algo mareada y sacudiéndome la tierra ¡genial debía darme otro baño.

-gracias-dije a Derek cuando mi respiración se normalizo.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Derek mirándome feo.

-Swan fue a molestarme-dijo Embry fulminándome con la mirada.

Yo no tenia la culpa de tener hambre humana.

-yo?-pregunte molesta y frunciendo el ceño-fue Derek.

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

-yo estaba aquí-dijo Derek mirándome enarcando la ceja

-tu me hiciste eso con tu don-dije sonriendo por mi buena explicación.

Embry frunció el ceño.

-ni de humana te hubieras tragado mi pechuga-se enfurruño.

-estaba buenísima-dije con aprobación.

-hola Isa-saludo alguien a mis espaldas, esa voz dulce y ala vez tan ruda que conocía muy bien.

Me voltee mirando a ese hermoso Vampiro que me sonreía muy creído y la chica a su lado que fue tan buena amiga en el pasado.

-hola-dije mirándolos sorprendida pero tratando de ocultar todos mis sentimientos hasta reprimirlos-que sorpresa verlos-dije con voz monitora y sin ser ruda ni amable, sin sentimiento ni nada.

-pasábamos por aquí y los olimos-dijo sonriéndome.

-tanto tiempo-dijo María sonriendo con suficiencia-estas mas que acompañada-dijo mirando a mi alrededor.

Hice una mueca.

¿Qué se suponía que aria ahora?

-si-dije mas amable-supongo que ya conociste a mis amigos los lobos-dije especificándolos como amigos.

-si-dijo con tono agrio-veo que ya convertiste a Derek-dijo sonriendo sin una pisca de felicidad.

Note de reojo que algunos lobos se iban y solo se quedaba Seth y Jacob.

Los Cullen estaban algo tensos.

-si-dije mas calmada-ya se había esperado mucho.

-¿Por qué no los invitas a Seattle?-pregunto Jacob muy bajito

Dude, por supuesto que ellos también eran mis amigos.

-cierto-concorde con naturalidad-¿Por qué no nos acompañan a la discoteca en Seattle?-pregunte sonriendo.

Escuche el gruñido de Derek.

-si ¿Por qué no?-dijo animado Damon-hace tanto sin vernos.-

-podemos ir a un lugar donde se que estará genial-dijo Jacob sonriendo-así como somos bastantes nadie nos molestara.-

Asentí y el arrastro a Seth rumbo a mi casa.

Derek y Allison fueron a Casa m parecían muy molestos por algo que no supe descifrar.

-debes bañarte Bells-dijo Seth riendo entre dientes.

Suspire cansada e hice una mueca para que me siguieran Damon y María.

-hola Jasper-dijo María sonriéndole a Jasper.

-hola María-dijo el tan caballeroso como siempre.

-tanto tiempo-dijo ella sonriendo-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto animada.

-perfectamente-dijo sonriendo-Alice-dijo suavemente -Ella es María, María mi esposa Alice.-

Escuche la risita de Edward y Emmett.

Me mordí el labio para no reírme.

-hola-dijo Alice sonriendo complacida pero con algo de hipocresía.

-hola-dijo con un tono más amargo María.

-Bella-me dijo Emmett acercándose y despeinándome un poco-¿podemos invitar a las chicas de Denali?-pegunto sonriendo.

-si esta bien-dije tensa.

Eso significaba que vería a Kate, no sabia si debía estar tensa o alegre.

Después de bañarme y ponerme ropa que no era de mi agrado, como un vestido corto que apenas y cubría mi trasero.

-ponte estas pantis-short –dijo extendiéndome la ropa interior mi hermana Allison.

Lo bueno era que si por alguna razón pasaba algo con lo corto del vestido tendría unos shorts muy decentes eso me dio mucha mas confianza en ese bonito vestido color azul marino.

-no sabia que habías comprado vestidos-admití cuando comencé a alborotarme el cabello con algo de gel para este.

-no los compre yo, Alice se ofreció a regalarnos algo de ropa que dice que no la ocupaba-admitió.

Suspire, Alice cuanto extrañaba a mi mejor amiga maniática en las compras y arreglos.

-mm… tendré que agradecerle-dije-esta ropa es muy linda-admití encogiéndome de hombros.

Después de que Jacob se las arreglara con Edward para el lugar donde festejaríamos me sentí mas aliviada.

Después de remarcar mis tira buzones y de que amablemente Alice me maquillara me sentí mejor.

-¿hacías ejercicio?-pregunto Rosalie distrayéndome.

¿Qué?

Estaba tan distraída nadando en pensamientos que no entendí de que hablábamos.

-¿disculpa?-pregunte confundida.

-la ultima vez que te vi como humana no tenias esas piernas-admitió señalando mis esterilizadas piernas que no cubría ni un poco el vestido.

-solo iba al gimnasio una vez por semana como un hobbie -admití sin prestarle atención-tal vez subí algo de peso.-

Tocaron la puerta.

Me levante y fui a abrir.

En el marco de la puerta estaba recargado Damon se veía lindo con ese estilo presuntuoso.

-te vez hermosa-alago mientras me comía con la mirada.

-gracias-dije sonriéndole un poco.

-ya nos vamos, ¿están listas?-pregunto sonriendo von coquetería.

-si-dijeron al unido.

Salí esquivando a Damon

-¿podemos hablar en privado?-pregunto cuando estaba apunto de bajar por las escaleras.

Le mire confundida, no había nada de que hablar. Decidí no tomarle importancia.

-después, ahora debemos irnos-dije bajando las escaleras.

El gruño pero me hizo caso.

En la parte de abajo mire que todos se habían cambiado se veían con estilo que festejarían pero no iban elegantes ni formales, solo con camisas lindas desfajadas y los Cullen con esos bonitos pantalones caros, mis amigos Seth y Jacob vestían unos jeans, eran los únicos lobos hombres que irían aparte de Leah.

-los Denali nos alcanzaran en Seattle-admitió Rosalie cuando estuvo a mi lado.

Asentí.

-Vámonos Belly -dijo Seth sonriéndome-Edward trajo un Audi súper lujoso ¡vamos con el!-dijo realmente feliz

Seth seguía siendo algo infantil pero una buena persona, supongo que era el único lobo que no tenia problema con los Vampiros y eso me hacia quererlo como un hermano pequeño.

-esta bien-dijo sonriendo un poco y alzando mi brazo para despeinarlo haciendo que el me sonriera.

-vámonos esta apunto de oscurecer-dijo Jacob que parecía muerto de ganas.

-yo les seguiré en moto-dijo Leah que parecía que estaba de muy buen humor como si estuviera tan divertida que no le importaba estar rodeada de Vampiros.

Seth literalmente me arrastro asía afuera donde vi un hermoso Audi color negro, estaba tan hermoso y si, era el carro de mis sueños.

-deja de babear Bells-dijo Seth burlón.

Volví a mi realidad y rodé los ojos.

Edward se acerco estaba sonriendo.

Emmett traía su jeep extra enorme parecía mas grande que el ultimo que le vi, se notaba que le habían puesto algunas cosas cono luces y adornos de metal etr.

-quiero ir con Emmett-bromee.

Seth rodo los ojos y Edward frunció el ceño.

-iras conmigo-dijo muy seguro consigo mismo.

-donde iremos nosotros?-pregunto Damon acercándose y sonriendo

-en sus doch-dije a los unos con Seth.

Ambos reímos.

Damon me miro confundido.

-en sus doch patas-dijo antes se soltar una carcajada y yo me uní a sus risas.

-ya se están riendo y ni siquiera han probado una gota de alcohol-dijo fingiendo horror Jacob.

-¿Quién dice que no?-bromee.

-si quieren se van en el carro de Carolina-dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a mi y ponía su mano en mi espalda baja.

Carolina tenia un bonito carro un jeep pero mas pequeño y mas bajito.

Asintieron y María jalo a Damon asía el auto.

Edward abrió la puerta del auto y yo entre.

En la parte de atrás subieron Jacob y Seth quien arrastro a Leah para que no fuera sola.

-es increíble que los menores nos manden-dijo enfurruñada

-ni me lo digas-dije yo con un suspiro pues Derek era igual de Exigente.

-solo las cuidamos-dijo Seth riendo entre dientes-además son tan chiquitas-dijo burlón.

Rodamos los ojos al unido.

Edward encendió el vehículo y fuimos los primeros en avanzar a una alta velocidad.

-moriremos-dije fingiendo horror.

-no lo haremos-dijo Edward sonriéndome.

-¿con quien fueron Derek y Allison?-pregunte

-con la sanguijuela grandota y la Barbie chupasangre –dijo Jacob

Me reí entre dientes por el apodo.

Recordé una sorpresa.

-quita el aire acondicionado-dije a Edward mientras esculcaba mi bolsa.

Edward hizo lo que dije y yo saque dos botellas de tequila

-Bella-dijeron mis amigos lobos al unido.

-o si-dije sonriendo con felicidad-este es el auto de la diversión-dije sonriendo- este tequila es traído de un pueblo de Nayarit México que se llama Tequila.

Se rieron entre dientes.

Edward fue tan amable de abrir la botella.

En cuando estuvo abierta me la empine y comencé a beber.

Me aleje cuando me falto el aire.

-me toca-dijo Jacob.

-primero las damas-dije yo y Edward rodo los ojos.

-tranquilo Edward-dije sonriéndole toda relajada.

Saque de mi bolsa la otra botella.

-traje una mas grande-dije sonriendo.

-los que conducen no toman-se quejo Jacob cuando Leah termino su trago de el Tequila.

-préstala-dije yo arrebatándole la botella a Seth que era el siguiente en tomar.

-hey-se quejo Seth mirándome feo.

Le pase la botella de Edward que se había tomado un trago.

-sabe muy raro-admitió Edward.

Era obvio el no estaba acostumbrado a beber, de seguro que estaba como yo cuando me emborrache por primera vez.

-te acostumbras-dije sonriéndole y bajando la ventana del auto

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Edward cuando comencé a salirme por la ventana.

-no voy a saltar-dije para calmarlo.

Me senté en el lugar donde salía la ventana del auto ya bajada.

Edward rodeo con su mano mi tobillo y le mire confundida.

-por si las dudas-dijo el y yo me reí entre dientes.

Saque la botella con la mitad del cuerpo fuera.

Atrasito de nosotros estaba el jeep de Emmett y este me miraba confundido.

-miren traigo una botella de tequila-grite alzando la botella y luego tomándole.

Me miraron boquiabiertos y luego fruncieron el ceño.

Bajaron las ventanas y se asomo Rosalie.

-eso no es valido-se quejo y yo levante la botella y di un grito de felicidad.

Estuve divirtiéndome bebiendo y presumiendo mi botella.

Tenia tanta adrenalina que si no fuera por que Edward me jalo asía adentro me hubiera tirado fuera del auto.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte cuando estuve dentro.

-te llevaste la botella-dijo luego de arrebatármela.

Me reí.

Seth y Jacob llevaban a la mitad la botella.

-alguien se debe quedar sobrio para cuidarnos-Dije.

-si te estas ofreciendo para cuidarnos esta bien-dijo Seth sonriendo.

-traigo chocolates con alcohol-dijo Leah sacando unos chocolates con envoltura amarilla o dorada.

En breve le arrebate la caja asiendo que se cayeran al suelo del Audi algunos chocolates.

-yo quiero-dijo Edward.

-jamás los he probado -admití sacando uno y mirándolo.

Edward se acerco comiéndolo de mi mano y chupando 2 de mis dedos en el proceso.

-hey-me queje divertida.

-se supone que yo los probaría primera-dije acercándome a su boca y rosando sus labios con los míos saboreando el chocolate que estaba en ellos.

-hay no sean puercos-se quejo Leah

-la vista en la carretera-dijo alarmado Seth.

Me reí alejándome de Edward que me sonreía.

Tome otro chocolate metiéndomelo ala boca y saboreándolo.

Estaba muy fuerte de sabor, estaba muy espeso.

-esta bueno-dije con felicidad.

-faltan 10 minutos-dijo Jacob-por cierto Edward tu y tus hermanos conducen muy rápido-alago

Pusimos la radio y estaba la canción de sweet about me

Comencé a cantar.

**Ooh Watching Me, Hanging By A String This Time  
Oh Easily The Climax Of A Perfect Life.  
Ooh Watching Me, Hanging By A String This Time.  
Oh Easily, My Smiles Worth A Hundred Lies.  
**

Después Leah se me unió cantando y comenzamos a cantar mas fuerte**  
**

**If There's Lessons To Be Learned, I'd Rather Get My Jamming Words In First Oh  
Tell Ya Something That I've Found, That The Worlds A Better Place When It's Upside Down Boy  
If There's Lessons To Be Learned, I'd Rather Get My Jamming Words In First Oh  
When Your Playing With Desire, Don't Come Running To My Place When It Burns Like Fire, Boy.  
**

Los chicos comenzaron a cantar y en eso íbamos a llegar a Seattle**  
**

**Sweet About Me, Nothing Sweet About Me, Yeah  
Sweet About Me, Nothing Sweet About Me, Yeah  
Sweet About Me, Nothing Sweet About Me Yeah  
Sweet About Me, Nothing Sweet About Me, Yeah  
**

me acerque a Edward y me tomo de la mano y cantamos al unido.

******Blue, Blue, Blue Waves They Crash  
As Time Goes By, So Hard To Catch  
And Too, Too Smooth, Ain't All That  
Why Don't You Ride My Side Of The Tracks**

If There's Lessons To Be Learned, I'd Rather Get My Jamming Words In First Oh  
Tell Ya Something That I've Found, That The Worlds A Better Place When It's Upside Down Boy  
If There's Lessons To Be Learned, I'd Rather Get My Jamming Words In First Oh  
When Your Playing With Desire, Don't Come Running To My Place When It Burns Like Fire, Boy.  


-locos-dimieron los chicos cuando el carro se Emmett se puso alado en un semáforo

Nosotros en respuesta comenzamos a cantar más fuerte y subí el volumen.

**Sweet About Me, Nothing Sweet About Me, Yeah  
Sweet About Me, Nothing Sweet About Me, Yeah  
Sweet About Me, Nothing Sweet About Me Yeah  
Sweet About Me, Nothing Sweet About Me, Yeah**

Cuando termino la canción comenzamos a reírnos.

Después de que me dolió el estomago de tanta risa.

-¡llegamos!-dijo Edward.

Me sorprendía como se comportaba Edward estaba a gusto estando divirtiéndose con nosotros a pesar de que estaba Leah y Jacob y también que yo estaba tomando tequila.

-las Denali estarán aquí en 5 minutos-dijo Edward saliendo del auto y abriendo mi puerta.

Cuando vi el lugar mi curiosidad creció.

Jacob saco las llaves y abrió la puerta que era grande y de madera gruesa y muy oscura.

Cuando mire asía adentro me quede boquiabierta

¿Todo esto iba a ser de nosotros esta noche?

**¿Qué opinan?**

**Bueno en el próximo capitulo estarán las demás visitas y con un poco de María y Damon por que es obvio que al ver a sus antiguas parejas les hará ver todo lo que perdieron y ¿trataran de recuperarlo?¿como reaccionara Edward y Alice al ver a Las ex parejas de los amores de sus vidas?**

**También la fiesta :D**


	25. Chapter 25 hechos y oportunidades

_**Capitulo 25 hechos y oportunidades**_

_**ISABELLA**_

_**-¿**_te gusta?-pregunto Edward con algo de ansiedad.

Asentí, todavía incapaz de hablar.

-a de haber costado una fortuna rentarlo-admití entrando y paseándome y toqueteando las cosas-es perfecto-susurre deslumbrada.

-si, estuvo bien a demás era necesario si vamos a divertirnos-admitió sonriendo-también con un pequeño escenario fue idea de Jacob.

Me reí entre dientes recordando cuando cante con Leah. Había una barra con muchas bebidas en una lacena que estaba muy moderna, también unas 4 mesas se notaba que era un lugar muy costoso y privado solo para niños ricos que hacían sus fiestas

-Bella ¿si o no soy un genio?-pregunto acercándose Jacob sonriendo presuntuoso-claro le doy la dicha a Edward por ser el padrino de mi idea, pero eso el lo bueno de tener un novio rico ¿no?-pregunto dándome unos codazos amistosos, estaba segura que ya estaba algo ido.

Mire a Jacob y enarque una ceja.

El sonrío.

-lindo-dijo Carolina entrando con todos los demás.

-hey no es valido que ustedes se hayan tomado esa botella-dijo emberrinchada Allison asiendo un puchero tipo Alice.

-unos minutos y ya la malcrió la duende-murmure demasiado bajo.

Edward re rio entre dientes. Bueno tal vez no tan bajo.

-a divertirnos-dijo Emmett tan infantil como siempre.

Note que Edward me miraba, no exactamente la cara pues su mirada se pasaba por mi vestido y mis piernas, se dio cuenta de que lo veía y enarque una ceja y el solo sonrío.

-hey Isa te traje esto-dijo acercándose Damon con una copa que tenia algo verdoso adentro y amarrillo transparenté.

-gracias-dije cuando me la dio.

Según sabía yo, no había que mezclar los tragos y como ya había tomado tequila fui y me senté en la mesa grande que estaba más cerca del escenario. Dudaba que ocupáramos todas las mesas pues con una era más que suficiente para todos. Edward se sentó a mi lado ganándole a Damon que parecía tener la misma intención. Emmett estaba jugueteando con algunos de los tragos mezclándolos a lo loco.

-¿vas a tomarte eso?-pregunto Edward señalando la bebida que estaba enfrente de mi.

-puede ser-dije de modo misterioso-¿quieres?-pregunte mirándolo a través de mis pestañas.

Me sonrió negando con la cabeza. Escuche el ruido que causa cuando rompen el vidrio y voltee. Era Emmett que se reía como loco y Jackson y Carolina en el suelo. Me reí entre dientes, eso era de esperarse.

Escuche como comenzaba una canción que en mi vida había oído.

-¡a bailar!-dijo Embry junto a Quil.

¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunte y grite pues la música comenzaba a subir.

(N/a la letra de las canciones la pondré en cursiva)

-nos invitamos-dijo Embry sonriendo mientras se acercaba.

Enarque una ceja.

-me debes una pechuga rellena así que ¿Qué mejor que invitarme a tu lugar súper mega que extra genial?-pregunto mirándome sonriente.

-buen punto-dije algo confundida ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Abría pelea? Si esto se salía de control iba a ser un desastre.

-¿te vas a tomar eso?-pregunto señalando mi trago.

Asentí distraída. El se encogió de hombros y lo cogió y se lo bebió todo de un solo trago.

-¿estaba bueno?-pregunte burlona.

-muy fuerte-admitió sonriéndome y después me miro burlón-si te lo hubieras tomado tu de seguro hubieras terminado haciendo de strippers.-

Fruncí el ceño ¡Que bromista!

Llego Allison con un shot en su mano.

-amo esto-dijo Allison sonriéndome, me alivio que no arrastrara las palabras y caminara en línea recta sin tambalearse.

Embry rodo los ojos.

-estos adolecentes-dijo Embry finiendo horror.

Allison le enseño el dedo molesta.

-"$/%)&-maldijo.

-¡Allison!- la reprendí.

Ella suspiro y se fue sin decir nada.

-veo que ha cambiado mucho la Pequeñita Allison-dijo Damon llegando y sentándose a mi lado.

-aja-murmure.

-¿quieres bailar Isa?-pregunto Damon sonriéndome con algo de picaría y presunción.

No quería bailar en absoluto, después del soso cuando baile con Embry no tenia muchas ganas siquiera de seguir bebiendo.

-de hecho íbamos a jugar-dijo Edward sonriendo sin una pisca de felicidad y dándole una mirada de muerte a mi amigo Damon.

Damon me miro. Mi conciencia decía que no digiera nada pero ¡al carajo la conciencia!

-cierto, casi lo olvido-mentí tomando la botella ya vacía que estaba a lado de Embry.

Damon frunció el ceño.

-y ¿Qué jugaran?-pregunto el receloso.

-ah-dude- la botella-dije señalando la botella en mi mano.

-¿Cómo se juega?-pregunto Damon.

¿Quién no sabia a jugar a la botella?

-ahora te explico-dije y luego me dirigí a Embry que parecía totalmente confundido- Embry trae una botella de tequila y 10 vasitos, por favor.-pedí con voz calmada.

Embry se levanto no sin darme una mirada de wtf.

Le guiñe el ojo. Sonrió y se puso a hacer lo suyo.

Se oyó el carraspeo de Edward.

-se supone que nos ibas a contar-dijo Edward con voz dura.

-pues le das vuelta a esta cosa y a quien apunte la boca de la botella se toma uno de estos en alguna parte del cuerpo de quien giro la botella-dije señalando el vasito que traía Embry y que había dejado en la mesa.

-no parece divertido-admitió Damon con pesimismo.

-cuando comienzas a perder la conciencia cualquiera jugaremos verdad o reto-dijo llegando Jacob.-es divertido como comienzan a pensar incoherencias y dicen cosas que no debieron decir.-

Sonreí.

-empecemos-dijo Seth sentándose en un lugar de la mesa.

-yo quiero jugar-dijo llegando Derek.

… después de 30 segundos la mesa estaba llena con cada uno de los que vinieron sentados y más de 20 vasos en medio.

-solo es poquito para no desperdiciar-dijo Leah.

-¿Quién empieza?-pregunte.-

-yo-dijo Leah-y comenzamos a mi izquierda-aviso.

Todos asentimos.

Ella se puso de pie y se estiro tomando la botella y girándola con fuerza.

Después de 7 vueltas la botella se detuvo y quedo señalando a Seth.

Leah hizo una mueca de asco. Todos nos reímos por los hermanos raros.

-jupi-dijo Allison

Seth se acerco a su hermana y con un poco de tequila le mojo la mejilla y escurrió una gota de tequila y luego la lamio quitándole toda la bebida pegada a su rostro. Todos soltamos unas risitas. Después tomo la Botella Jacob y la giro con suavidad. Todos mirábamos a la botella fijamente, algunos cruzando los dedos. Se detuvo frente a ¿Rosalie? ; No se hicieron esperar las carcajadas.

-"$!=&/-dijo Rosalie boquiabierta.

Jacob se levanto arrastrando los pies hasta la rubia y gimió.

-¿Qué he hecho?- se quejo fingiendo estar agonizando.

-apúrate chuco-dijo Rose sin disimular su asco y desprecio.

Jacob tomo la mano de Rosalie y le hecho tequila y sal con algo de limón, después con algo de asco rozo sus labios con cuidado y poniendo una mueca de asco absorbió la bebida. Todos estábamos al pendiente de ello. No se hicieron esperar las bromas y risotadas.

-le toca a Edward- dijo Alice animada y sin aire por su risa casi tan estruendosa como la de Emmett. Jacob fue a sentarse y Rosalie se limpio la mano en la camisa de Emmett.

Edward tomo la botella dudoso y la hizo girar con fuerza, tardo unos segundos en detenerse con la boquilla señalando… Señalándome.

Espera…

…

¡SEÑALANDOME!

No se hicieron esperar las risas y aullidos de burla.

Edward estaba apretando los labios para no echarse a reír aunque se veía feliz. Mi cara era todo un poema.

-recuerda que no se repiten las partes del cuerpo.-dijo Quil sonriendo burlón. Le dedique una mirada fulminante entendiendo su doble sentido.

-recuéstate Bella-dijo Jacob y le dio un codazo juguetón a Edward antes de echarse a reír, parecía que le agradaba mas Edward y no parecía incomodo llevándose bien con Edward o tal vez estaba muy pero muy borracho.

-¡que asco la sanguijuela le dará unas lamiditas!-dijo Leah riéndose histérica.

Ya sabía que tipo de trago iba a ser y estaba tan avergonzada que de hacer tenido un poco más de sangre en mi cuerpo me hubiera puesto roja como un tomate pero solo sentía las mejillas rojas o rositas con suavidad.

El don de Derek era algo difuso pues tu cuerpo comenzaba a trabajar poco a poco como el de un humano y la sangre que consumías ya sea animal o humana tomaba parte y se efectuaba como la sangre en un cuerpo humano, así que podías ruborizarte o sangrar aunque eso dependía de la sangre en tu cuerpo.

Me recosté sobre la mesa y Jacob me alzo la blusa hasta los pechos y luego sentí como dejo caer el tequila justo arriba del ombligo luego exprimo el limón causándome un escalofrió.

-llego Denali-aviso Emmett al tiempo que se oía abrir la puerta y yo me tensaba moviéndome un poco incomoda.

-no te muevas-me regaño Jacob.-se te escurrirá el tequila.- podía oler su aliento alcoholizado y me hiso fruncir la nariz.

Suspire cuando puso sal.

¡Denali esta aquí!

Luego note como Edward trago saliva. Se me olvido todo y me concentre en lo que pasaba.

-esto necesita una foto-dijo Embry sacando una cámara.

Edward acerco su cara a mi estomago y pude ver el flash.

-¿Edward?- pregunto una hermosa voz femenina que ya conocía. Pude sentir la respiración de Edward haciéndome cosquillas en mi estomago, el estaba nervioso, pude sentir como lamio todo el tequila y su húmeda lengua cálida yo apreté los labios para evitar jadear. Otro flash y un silencio

Se alejo. Todo fue ¡asombroso! ¡GENIAL!

Todos explotaron con burlas y esas cosas.

-me toca-dije tratando de esquivar la mirada de Edward.

-espera que se sienten Kate y Tania.-dijo Jasper trayendo 2 sillas que puso a su lado.

Las chicas se sentaron pero las ignore y tome la botella y la gire.

La botella giro dos vueltas…

…

Señalo a ¿Alice?... ¡Alice!

Ella me dio una mirada sonriente. Y yo enarque una ceja.

-que berrido-dijo Embry frunciendo el ceño, (n/a Embry borracho dice palabras cambiándolas por otras en este caso quiso decir aburrido).

Me encogí de hombros; menos mal que era ella y no alguien como Edward o Damon.

Me levante dirigiéndome a Alice.

-¡¿Isabella?!-pregunto viéndome con los ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas de esa hermosa Vampiresa de ojos dorados

-¿se conocen?-pregunto Edward confundido.

Note como varios pares de ojos en mí.

Oh, oh.

**Adivinen que…**

**Nuevo finc anuncio ¡! Nuevo finc.**

**Mi nueva historia va a tratar sobre Isabella hermana de Rosalie con su mejor amigo Jasper y de unos nuevos vecinos en el pueblo solitario de Fords, Los Cullen.**

**Los capítulos de esa historia van a ser mas largos que los que hago en este finc pero también mas tardados.**

**Este finc lo voy a subir mas adelante estén pendientes.**

**:D**


	26. Chapter 26 lo que no sabian

**CAPITULO 26 **_**lo que no sabían**_**.**

_**EDWARD**_

Estando junto a Bella todo era tan lindo, apreciaba cada segundo en su compañía, había cambiado un poco pero sabía que la Bella de la que estaba enamorado seguía hay, lo notaba cada vez que se sonrojaba, últimamente con el don de Derek se veía hermosa sonrojada, tenía mucha curiosidad por el increíble don de Derek, aunque aún me seguía dando mala espina ese tal Damon que solo miraba a mi Bella.

Aún seguía algo avergonzado por lo que hice cuando me tocó el turno de beber el tequila en la piel de mi hermosa Bella. Sabía muy bien debo admitir.

Bella se encogió de hombros despreocupada por que la botella señalo a Alice, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la duende

-¡¿Isabella?!-pregunto viéndola con los ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas de esa Vampiresa de ojos dorados y cabellos rubios rojizos.

-¿se conocen?-pregunte confundido, ¿Tania conocía a mi Bella?

Note varios pares de ojos en mi Bella que se había quedado mirando indiferente a Tania.

-iba con nosotras a la universidad hace años ¿no recuerdas?-dijo Tania con gesto pensativo.

-¿se supone que debo recordar a cada estudiante que conocimos?-pregunto Irina confundida.

-Isabella Swan ¿no?-pregunto Kate abriendo los ojos como platos.

Todos nos quedamos de piedras ¿se conocían?

-si-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Irina la miro de pies a cabeza y luego se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡o por dios! ¡¿Es la chica rara de la clase esa llena de pircings y tatuajes novia del drogadicto de cabello de mujer?!-pregunto asiendo que todos la miráramos con cara de wtf.

Las mejillas de Bella se pintaron de rosa con un precioso sonrojo se miraba aún más hermosa que de costumbre.

-no sabía que me veían de esa forma-admitió Bella pasando una mano por su cabello con gesto completamente patidifuso.

-Irina –regaño Kate avergonzada por el comportamiento desvergonzado de mi otra prima –lo siento por la imprudencia Bella-se disculpó Kate que aún seguía totalmente asombrada.

-no te preocupes-dijo Bella poniéndose aún más roja.

-no sabía que fuese un vampiro-admitió Tania que por el juego estaba algo molesta o tal vez celosa.

Bella solo se encogió de hombros.

-yo no sabía que tuviera picings-dijo Rosalie sin poder creérselo.

Bella se tensó tomando la botella de tequila.

-¿traías tatuajes?-pregunto Derek confundido seguro que yo tenía una cara igual de confundida a la suya.

Jacob y los demás de sus amigos comenzaron a reírse.

-y te quejabas cuando me puse este tatuaje-siguió riéndose Jacob.

-¿Cómo supieron que tenía tatuajes?-pregunto Bella aun ruborizada a las Denali.

Las Denali se miraron entre sí.

-no puedo creerlo-dijo María riéndose junto a Damon.

-¿también tenías un novio de cabellos largos?-pregunte mirando a Bella con gesto divertido y a la vez molesto.

Me fulmino con la mirada y me echo un chorro de esa bebida en su mano asiendo que se empapara mi camisa y yo me reí entre dientes mi Bella molesta era muy adorable.

-era solo un amigo-dijo cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho.

Sabía que las personas cambiaban pero no me la podía imaginar con tatuajes y pircings, para mí siempre seria mi inocente y hermosa Bella.

-deberías haberte tomado una foto-dijo Emmett riéndose.

-ya no juego-dijo Bella enfurruñada y enseñándose la lengua infantilmente a Emmett.

-y ¿dónde tenías pircings?-pregunte curiosos.

Me miro avergonzada sus hermosas mejillas se pintaron tan lindo como un farolito en navidad.

-ya me he aburrido de este juego-dijo Embry levantándose y tomando algunos vasitos que estaban en la mesa y tomándoselos de un tirón supongo que él estaba enterado de la vida pasada de mi Bella.

-no te los acabes-dijo Emmett.

-yo me tomo más que todos-dijo entre tragos Embry.

-no es cierto-dijo Emmett siempre competitivo y tomando más vasitos de vidrio y bebiendo su contenido con rapidez y tomando otros más y bebiéndoselos apresurado.

…

En menos de un minuto ya no quedaba ningún vasito con bebida.

-Dame uno-dijo Seth a Bella que estaba comiendo sus chocolates alcoholizados.

-no-dijo Bella dándole un manotazo cuando quiso alcanzar uno de los que tenía en las manos.-son míos.

-quiero bailar-dijo Leah jalando a Damon-tu baila conmigo.

Note que algunos les comenzaban a hacer efecto tanto licor.

Muchos ya no estaban sentados, vi cómo se divertían.

-¿bailamos Edward?-pregunto Tania sonriéndome.

-no me gusta esa música-admití haciendo una mueca al escuchar esas canciones que no deberían llamarse canciones.

Ella suspiro resignada y asintió.

Me levante y me fui con Bella que estaba en la barra ayudando a un Embry y a un Emmett que apenas y hablaban sin trabarse.

-me siento relajado-dijo Emmett estirándose.

-creo que estas borracho-dijo Embry.

Note que alguien había bajado la esfera de colores y brillaban de una forma parecida a la de los 70s pero con esa música grosera y pervertida.

-hay que cantar-dijo Leah que venía con Jacob.

-hey Quil pon una de Calle 13-grito Jacob a Quil que estaba en el pequeño escenario con muchos discos y un iPod.

-no-se quejó Leah y fue a el escenario discutiendo con Quil sobre que canción poner. -ahora una llamada _Boys will be boys_-dijo sonriendo Leah con gesto triunfal.

_**Paulina Rubio**_

_**Wake up in the morning, you were gone, gone, gone  
I wonder why I always take you home, home, home  
Can't believe you made me wanna smile, smile, smile  
Baby 'cause I still believe that you'll mine, mine, mine  
**_

Leah comenzó a cantar y moverse al ritmo de la música y Bella soltó una pequeña risita. La mire y le sonreí, ella me miro a través de sus orbes que gracias al don de Derek eran de ese hermoso color chocolate.

Ella se acercó arrastrándose un poco por la barra e inclinándose asía enfrente.

-¿te estas divirtiendo?-pregunto acariciándome el cabello con facilidad pues estaba sentada sobre la barra, y ni aun así era muy alta.

-bastante-admití acercándome y pasándole un brazo por la cintura y ella sonrió y se acurruco recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Solo por ese momento valió la pena todo este viaje y todo lo que en un principio me incómodo.

_**Pa pa papa pa prrra pa papa  
Gonna talk about us all over the town, town, town  
Pa pa papa pa prrra pa papa  
Never blame you even thought you let me down  
**_

Mis hermanos convivían y asían cosas muy parecidas a los adolescentes en una fiesta, a pesar de ser vampiros con décadas de edad, bueno a los neófitos se las pasaba, no podía criticarlos._**  
**__**Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
You shot me with your love gun  
I'm falling to the ground**_

Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
So tell me how to love one  
That's running like a hound 

Jacob se llevó a Leah cerca de los baños, comenzaron a besarse y a meterse la mano bajos sus camisas, retire mis ojos de ahí y note que Bella seguía comiendo chocolates, parecía ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿no vas a seguir tomando?-pregunte confundido, había visto que todos sus amigos estaban divirtiéndose-no tienes que hacerme compañía si no quieres-admití.

-estoy bien así-dijo ella casi sin prestarme atención mientras comía más chocolates._****_

_**Boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys**_

Boys are always playing silly games, games, games  
If I fall, then I'm the only one to blame, blame, blame  
Trouble wants to find me all the time, time, time  
That's why you're never gonna see me cry, cry, cry  


Derek platicaba muy animado con Carolina, Jasper, Alice que permanecía abrasada a Jasper y ¡¿María?!

Que incomodo podía ser estar en esa plática._**  
**_

_**Pa pa papa pa prrra pa papa  
Gonna talk about us all over the town, town, town  
Pa pa papa pa prrra pa papa  
Never blame you even thought you let me down**_

Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
You shot me with your love gun  
I'm falling to the ground

Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
So tell me how to love one  
That's running like a hound

Boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys  


Tania estaba hablando con Damon y Rosalie, parecían cómodos, note como Damon miraba a mi Bella, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y le dedique una Mirada nada amable y el hizo lo mismo.

_**Came to this party looking for fun  
I saw this hotte looking like a number one  
He was so suave, (he was so suave)  
Said baby, come? (said baby, Come?)  
We did that? Until we saw the morning sun  
**_

-se me acabaron los chocolates-dijo Bella, desvié mis miradas fulminantes de muerte a mi preciosa Bella que me miraba con un puchero.

-eran muchos-admití y con la manga de mi camisa le limpie la mandíbula y los alrededores de su boca que estaban embarrados de chocolate.

-no eran muchos, algunos se cayeron en tu auto-hizo un puchero tipo Alice, se veía preciosa.

Le dio un escalofrió cuando sin querer acaricie su cuello con mi mano.

Sonreí y ella se ruborizo.

Nos pusimos en la posición que habíamos estado antes.

_**Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
You shot me with your love gun  
I'm falling to the ground**_

Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
So tell me how to love one  
That's running like a hound 

Emmett jugueteaba con Embry y Seth, supongo que ellos estarían desechos cuando nos fuéramos._****_

_**Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
You shot me with your love gun  
I'm falling to the ground**_

Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
So tell me how to love one  
That's running like a hound

Boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys

-¿me acompañas a comprar más chocolates?-pregunto Bella poniendo su boca en mi oído, supongo que la música estaba muy alta, sentí un escalofrió cuando sus labios tocaron la parte baja de mi oreja.

Asentí.

Ella dio un salto y se puso de pie y me tomo del brazo y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Caminamos, Bella se balanceaba divertida hasta que tome la perilla y abrí la puerta.

Tal vez de camino a la tienda le preguntaría sobre lo que dijeron las Denali de ella en la mesa.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto la voz de Tania.

Nos dimos la vuelta estaba Tania y a su lado Damon que me miraba con odio.

_**Lo siento por la ortografía, yo no soy la que corrige usualmente, y como mi hermana corrige ella no ha leído el libro y a veces no escribe muy bien algunas palabras, cuando termine el fic yo me encargare de pasarlo sin errores.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios.**_


	27. Chapter 27 tencion y aspirinas

**CAPITULO 27 **_TENCION Y ASPIRINAS._

_**ISABELLA**_

-a comprar unas aspirinas-mentí encogiéndome de hombros bajo la mirada de Tania que me miraba con ¿odio?

Desde que la vi entrar supe que le gustaba Edward, no hacía falta ver como se lo comía con la mirada, o esa mirada coqueta e inocente que trataba de aparentar y por si fuera poco era resbalosa a más no poder. Por supuesto todas las que estuvieran enamoradas de Edward eran automáticamente mis no amigas o personas que odiaba, porque Edward es ¡MIO! Es MI EDWARD y una vampiresa coquetona y de belleza impresionante no era alguien a cual me iba dejar intimidar después de todo ahora soy un vampiro y obviamente él es MIO y de nadie más.

-les acompañamos, la verdad me estoy aburriendo-dijo Damon sonriéndome amigable pero aun con su actitud egocéntrica, no entiendo cuando llego a gustarme ese tarado, supongo que en ese entonces no estaba muy cuerda para pensar que llenaría mi vacío de Edward.

Me encogí de hombros.

Recordé cuando Damon me parecía atractivo con esa actitud criptica y esas sonrisas de sabelotodo

Salimos en silencio y caminamos asía el oeste, supongo que abría un lugar para comprar algo cerca de todos esos lugares y tiendas grandes que estaban no muy lejos.

-¿no se supone que la bebida se sube cuando sales al aire libre?-pregunto Tania mirando a Edward.

-yo no sé de eso-dijo Edward mirándome sonriéndome suavemente.

¡Qué lindo se veía a la luz de la luna, su piel reflejaba los brillos de las constelaciones!

-sí, se supone que al beber y luego salir te emborrachas o te mareas-admití.

-mm…; parece que alguien sabe de eso-dijo Damon picándome el costado.

Le fruncí el ceño, yo no era ninguna alcohólica.

-hay una gran centro comercial a tres cuadras-dijo Edward.

Me acerque a Edward y entrelace uno de sus brazos con el mío.

Se oyó el carraspeo de Tania.

-si estas cansada puedo cargarte Isa-dijo Damon.

-estoy bien-interrumpí demasiada brusca.

Me estaba jodiendo bastante que este idiota me molestara, ¿Por qué deje que vinieran?

Tal vez estaba molesta por que yo quería estar a solas con Edward.

-que linda noche ¿no Edward?-pregunto de la nada Tania.

-yo diría mejor que la compañía es lo que describiría si es linda o no la noche-dije y luego fruncí el ceño de nuevo recordando con quienes me encontraba.

-si quieres puedes regresar a donde están todos los demás-dijo Tania de mala gana.

Ok, ahora si quería arrancarle la cabeza.

-no gracias-dije con tono contrariado- después de todo yo fui la que tenía que venir-.

-Isabella, supongo que te sentiste mal después de convertirte en vampiro pues los pircings y los tatuajes no pueden traspasar nuestra piel-dijo con fingida compasión.

-para nada-dije riéndome amargamente-después de todo ya sabía que los Vampiros no pueden ser traspasados por pircings, en cuanto a los tatuajes no los extraño después de todo si se marca nuestra piel-dije recorriéndome la manga de la chaqueta para que viera todas las mordeduras de vampiro.

Me hubiera gustado tomarle una foto al ver su cara y como se tensaba ante esas marcas, supongo que ella sabía que significaba que era buena luchadora, ¡tómala perra!, bueno creo que me pase.

Note como Edward apretaba los labios para no reírse, le mire enarcando la ceja.

-debió dolerte -dijo Edward acariciando mi brazo con suavidad en donde había mordeduras como si fuera a borrarlas con sus carisias.

Me encogí de hombros.

-llegamos-dijo Damon tenso.

La tienda era enorme, menos mal, de seguro vendían ropa, quería un short este vestido me avergonzaba y no me sentía cómoda.

Me distraje mirando la tienda, era demasiado casual.

Entramos y jale a Edward a donde había ropa, no sabía si nos seguían los idiotas o no.

-¿A dónde vamos? Los dulces y bebidas están al lado contrario-dijo sin entender mientras nos subíamos a las escaleras eléctricas.

-quiero un Short o un pantalón-dije arrastrándolo a la ropa de mujer.

-pero se te ve bonito el vestido-dijo sin comprender el, y viéndome, yo estaba unos escalones más arriba de él y note como me comía con la mirada.

Me sonroje con satisfacción.

-no me siento cómoda con esta ropa que me dio Alice.-admití mirando a otro lado.

Él se rio mientras salíamos de las escaleras y caminábamos asía la ropa.

Cuando mire los short tome uno de tela de algodón o nylon y me lo probé en uno de los probadores.

-¿Qué opinas?-pregunte a Edward cuando salí del probador y posaba sencillamente.

-no hace mucha diferencia pero se ve más ¿decente?-lo que dijo pareció más una pregunta.

Era perfecto, no arruinaba el vestido pero ya no me veía tan disoluta con ese vestidito pequeño que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-¿le puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto una muchacha con un uniforme de empleada y que le sonreía a Edward.

Fruncí el ceño.

Edward asintió y le dio un billete de mucho valor, uh… lo olvidaba ¡malditos ricos!

-cobre ese short-dijo sonriendo con amabilidad, la chica tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y le sonrió de una manera muy, muy amable, demasiado para mi gusto.

La chica fue a un escritorio de cobro que se encontraba muy cerca y cobro el short mientras se comía a Edward con la mirada.

-¿es tu hermana?-pregunto la muchacha a mi Edward.

-no, es mi novia-dijo Edward sonriéndome y pasando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura yo le mire enarcando una ceja y mostrándole mi sonrisa de felicidad, ¡ve esa ZORRA! Soy su NOVIA.

Creo que esto de los celos estaba fuera de mi control.

-y ¿Tania y Damon?-pregunte a Edward mientras recibía el cambio.

-fueron por los chocolates y unas aspirinas-dijo mientras guardaba el dinero en su bolsillo.

-¿les dijiste que los chocolates eran con alcohol?-pregunte,

-sí, también les dije que compraran unos sin alcohol-admitió el suspirando-.

Asentí.

Nos dirigimos a las escaleras para bajar.

…

Cuando fuimos abajo nos fuimos a la salida a esperarlos.

Ya afuera note que asía frio, a pesar de traer el short la piel se me ponía de gallina.

Edward me abrazo ayudándome a entrar en calor, la verdad me era muy cómodo esa postura tan cerca de mi Edward en sus brazos, ¡bendito sea Derek y su increíble don!

-Bella, ¿es cierto que tenías tatuajes?-pregunto viéndome.

Estaba segura que mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas, sentía la cara caliente de tanta vergüenza ¡bien echo Edward¡ (sarcasmo) arruinaste mi increíble momento romántico.

-aja-murmure sin querer hablar del tema.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curioso.

¿Quién se puede negar a contestar algo cuando te miraba un ser más parecido a un Ángel y ver esos orbes con un brillo que te derrite por dentro?

-no lo sé, me parecido divertido, no tenía muy buenos amigos y como algunos compañeros tenían algunos pues se me ocurrió que tal vez podría ir a ver cuál me vendría bien-admití tratando de ocultar me emoción, la verdad solo estaba diciendo puras incoherencias y estupideces.

¡Maldigo esa hermosa mirada que amo!

Enarco una ceja.

Suspire.

-y ¿en qué parte te hiciste el tatuaje?-pregunto curioso.

-pues-dude-uno en la parte baja de la espalda y otro en la parte de atrás del cuello y am... uno en la muñeca y…-no termine al ver su cara. ¡Creo que metí la pata!  
-la mayoría me los hice cuando estaba borracha-aclare-¡no estaba pensando correctamente!

El hizo una mueca parecía pensativo y divertido.

-y ¿pircings?-pregunto cauteloso.

-pues…-dude-solo tenía uno en el ombligo, ese si me obligaron y no quería que se viera, no dolía mucho-admití recordando lo mal que me sentí después de tener un aspecto tan macabro lleno de tatuajes y pircings, gracias a Kate no dure muchos meses en ese aspecto.-no me arrepiento-admití-fue interesante-me hubiera arrepentido si jamás hubiera experimentado tal placer humano de marcar el cuerpo.

-¿interesante?-pregunto incrédulo.

-solo por la emoción de experimentar-aclare-después de todo no dure mucho con ese aspecto algo friki-puso una cara de desaprobación-cuando me dejaste tu habías dicho que experimentara cosas humanas-dije con dureza y frunciéndole el ceño.

Al ver como su cara se desfiguraba por el dolor me arrepentí de haber sacado eso a luz.

-lo siento-me disculpe-no fue mi intención decirlo-dije sintiéndome mal con una punzada en el pecho por el hecho de haberlo herido, sin pensarlo dos veces le estreche más cerca queriendo quitar todo rastro de dolor y culpabilidad-lo siento, lo siento-susurre.

-no te preocupes no es tu culpa-dijo el forzando una sonrisa.

Sentí unas ganas impotentes de llorar, siempre era yo la que arruinaba las cosas.

Baje la cabeza sintiéndome inmensamente culpable, ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la que entristeciera a un Ángel?

Edward puso su mano bajo mi mentón e hizo que le mirara.

-soy yo el que debería disculparme, no te sientas mal ahora las cosas serán diferentes-susurro mirándome a los ojos.

Le dedique una ligera sonrisa derritiéndome toda por dentro por su optimismo a la esperanza de estar juntos.

Se oyó un carraspeo algo exagerado.

¡Ahora sí que quería arrancarles sus extremidades!

-lamentamos interrumpir-dijo Tania sin una pizca de culpabilidad.

Me aleje de Edward y evite que mi mirada se encontrara con algunos de esos seres abyectos no quería darles las satisfacción de saber que enserio me habían cabreado.

-¿trajeron las cosas?-pregunto Edward tan tranquilo y amable como siempre.

-sí, las aspirinas y chocolates-dijo Tania podía oírla sonreír y de seguro mostrar su cara extrañamente hermosa y DEMASIADO AMABLE ósea + RESBALOSA.

¡Cuántas ganas tenia de arrancarle esa estúpida sonrisa!

Ella no podía ofrecerse así, porque Edward es MIO, MI EDWARD y si era necesario se lo dejaría claro como el agua, después de todo ¿Qué tenía de malo que supiera que Edward me amaba?

POV TANIA

Edward quería que comprara chocolates y unas aspirinas, yo jamás podría negarle algo a Edward.

Estaba muy molesta con Isabella, la verdad no entiendo cómo es que puede gustarle a Edward, sabía que a Edward le gustaba por la forma en la que la miraba y viceversa, ella casi se derrite cada vez que lo mira, yo personalmente impediré que se dé algo entre ellos, yo obviamente era más hermosa que ella y alta, yo me vería mejor al lado de Edward, no me rendiría tan fácilmente.

Suspire pensando en lo lindos que nos veríamos en las fotos juntos.

-deberías de ver a si al chico Edward-dijo mi acompañante.

-no comprendo lo que dices-admití.

Él se echó a reír sonoramente.

-casi te lo comes con la mirada-admitió-tienes esa cara estúpida de adolecente enamorada-dijo con dureza.

Le fulmine con la mirada ¿Quién se creía este estúpido vampiro para insultarme?

-¿me lo dices a mí?-pregunte sarcástica-tú fuiste el de la idea de acompañarles y eso no fue exactamente por la mirada que le das a Edward cada vez que se le acerca, es obvio que tu estas igual que yo cuando vez a la chica Swan-destile con veneno y de forma voraz.

El bufo y siguió caminando.

Tal vez sería más fácil separarlos si Damon estuviera con Isabella.

-me vendría bien que fueras pareja de Isabella-admití.

-¿para que ella te deje el camino libre con Edward?-pregunto, yo asentí.

-tratare de ayudarte-dijo como el que no quiere la cosa-pero no por ti-advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

Sonreí, a este paso yo y Edward seriamos felices juntos.

Me distraje cuando escogía los chocolates, note que un chico aparentaba los 20 años, estaba también en el pasillo. Cuando me miro le sonreí, me mordí el labio era muy guapo me moría por tener algo con él, de estar en esos cálidos brazos humanos que me hacían sentir tan bien.

Volví mi vista a los chocolates después de que el chico se me quedara viendo como un bobo, recordé que Edward solía burlarse y decirme súcubo.

-ya tengo estas porquerías-dijo llegando Damon con las aspirinas en la mano.

-¿para qué quiere Edward aspirinas y chocolates?-pregunte sin comprender exactamente.

-no lo sé-admitió el haciendo una mueca de asco.

Nos apresuramos a pagar y salimos encontrándonos con una imagen que me hacía sentir una patada en el estómago y la ponzoñosa llenar mi boca queriéndome preparar para atacar.


	28. Chapter28no fue la mejor idea(capicorto)

Capitulo 28 no fue la mejor idea

ISABELLA

Comenzaba a molestarme hasta la más mínima cosa; el aire frio, las personas viendo nuestra belleza entre otras.

Mi cerebro en una milésima de segundo identifico la raíz del problema y la raíz del problema se llamaban TANIA Y DAMON.

¿Era egoísta querer un tiempo con Edward a solas?

Pff, como si me importara si es egoísta o no, yo quería estar con él a SOLAS, solo EL Y YO no esos que no captaban mis indirectas.

Sentía la mirada de Edward en mi cara así que trate de relajarme, el camino de regreso al lugar donde se encontraba nuestra familia fue muy silencioso, yo no hable por miedo a descontrolarme y golpear a mi ex-novio y a mi ¿rival? No, la chica que me quería quitar a Edward.

Se podía sentir la tención en el ambiente.

-¿Cuánto falta?-pregunte fingiendo cansancio con tal de sacarme mis ideas homicidas de mi mente.

Edward abrió la boca para hablar pero Tania fue más rápida con sus comentarios afilados como una navaja.

-¿ya estas cansada? Quizás no debiste haber venido, de humana de seguro eras muy débil-murmuro no lo suficiente bajo para no escucharla.

_Contrólate Bella contrólate, ella solo quiere molestar, no te preocupes Edward ya es tuyo-_trate de controlarme y cálmame a mí misma.

Me tranquilizaba que una vez que Derek aceptase a Edward podría decirle a la zorra que lo mirase y le presumiría que era totalmente mío ¡MIO! ZORRA Me pertenecía.

-si quieres puedo cargarte_- _ofreció Edward.

Lo pensé, no me sentía muy cansada pero era raro sentir la molestia de un ligero dolor en el talón a cada paso.

Sentía el rubor en mis mejillas y Edward me sonrió acercándose peligrosamente y a pesar de ser más lento por el don de Derek que aun tenia efecto en nosotros, de forma rápida me cargo estilo novia como si no pesase nada aun como humano era igual de fuerte, mentalmente estaba babeando todo mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por el acto.

Me sorprendía que el don de mi hermano aun tuviese efecto, estaba orgullosa de él, sin duda a solas había entrenado su don y era asombroso su alcance.

-Edward-me queje con mi cara de seguro como un tomate y con inseguridad pase mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, aunque sabía que no me dejaría caer el acto mi conciencia burlaba mis inseguridades y mi temor a caer hacia una ilusión de crear seguridad que se interpretaba al aferrarme a su cuello pero con suavidad.

Durante mí tiempo en México me había alertado mucho mis instintos y mi forma de percibir el mal karma y deseos maléficos, sin darle más vueltas al asunto ni hundirme en mis pensamientos sentía la mirada de muerte que nos daban nuestros no gratos acompañantes.

-sigues pesando como una pluma-dijo Edward sonriéndome.

Podía sentir la mano de Edward en mi muslo sosteniéndome firmemente y su brazo en mi espalda, podía oír su respiración y su cara bastante cerca de mí.

Recordé cuando Jacob solía cargarme, como siempre trataba de alejarme de su cara para no crear incomodidad en su forma de verme, pero con Edward era diferente, siempre quería estar más cerca.

-No era realmente necesario-masculle por lo bajo con un rubor permanente en mi rostro.

Podía sentir su pecho vibrar en su preciosa risa musical que daba un aire cálido directo a mi corazón.

-tengo curiosidad-admitió Tania con un aura realmente malvado que estaba segura era la única que lo había notado-¿Quién te convirtió?, la verdad no recuerdo un aroma vampiro por Alaska-pico con un aire que quería decir: malosa todo el tiempo y quiero que quedes mal frente a Edward.

-lo siento-dije sin sentirlo en realidad-una promesa es una promesa.-

La verdad prometí a Kate que nadie sabría sobre todo esto, y ella igual prometió callar.

Tania no se veía contenta, aunque en realidad no me preocupaba, ya estábamos suficientemente cerca de la puerta a nuestra fiesta privada de discoteca. Se escuchaba la música pegajosa y con letra en doble sentido.

Trate de bajarme de los brazos de Edward pero su fuerza firme me mantenía inmóvil para un movimiento brusco.

Entramos y podía notar las luces oscuras y algunas brillantes que le daban un aire festivo y sensual.

Todo seguía muy amigable, Alice platicaba animadamente con Kate y Allison con una copa en cada mano de ellas, parecían divertirse, se notaba como se tambaleaban ligeramente estaba segura que tenían esa voz animada y esa increíble felicidad propia de beber licor muy fuerte.

Derek estaba sentado solo platicando con Carolina y María solo tomando una sangría parecía calmado supuse que era mejor no emborracharse para controlar su don sobre nosotros.

-ya volvieron-dijo Irina que se oía muy descarada, acercándose demasiado y riendo con su aliento a alcohol.

Jackson, Embry, Jacob y Emmett se encontraban riéndose muy borrachos y a su lado leah que parecía disfrutar sola.

Me removí en los brazos de Edward que me dejo en el suelo con excesiva delicadeza.

Aunque parecía que estaba todo tranquilo sin problemas podía sentirse el ambiente festivo, algunos más calmados y otros como Emmett divirtiéndose al extremo. Edward me dio la caja de chocolates y yo le sonreí y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba saboreando su sabor en mi boca

Mire divertida como Jacob y Embry seguían con sus carreras de saber quién era más rápido en beber todos los tragos en la barra, cabe señalar que no eran pocos. Sentí como se me revolvía el estomago con el chocolate que me comía mire que estaba algo duro y tenia pequeños trozos de algo dentro de la bolita de chocolate.

Mire el paquete.

_**Chocolates con almendra y nuez.**_

Sentí como se me revolvía el estomago, si algo odiaba era las almendras, nueces y esas semillas duras después de beber. Salí corriendo al baño tapándome la boca mientras sentía la bilis en mis paredes bucales. Creo que alguien me llamo por que escuche mi nombre. En cuanto llegue al baño me incline y comencé a vomitar todo lo que había comido.

Después de un rato me sentí mejor pero aun sentía mi estomago adolorido, fui a lavarme la cara.

Me dolía la cabeza, creo que Derek se paso con su don, ahora tenía el estomago adolorido, y solo pasaba cuando era humana, sin duda Derek era muy bueno con su don, pues el dolor me consumía.

Me deje caer por la pared hasta el suelo, el frio del suelo me hizo sentirme mejor.

¿Dónde deje los chocolates?

-hola-saludo Damon que al mirarme sonrió, se acerco y se sentó a mi lado, estaba demasiado asqueada y mareada para prestarle atención suficiente.-te he estado buscando bastante tiempo-admitió.

Volví la mirada asía él.

-¿buscándome?-pregunte confundida.

-lamento lo que paso la ultima vez, no merecías que te tratase de esa manera-

¿Más disculpas? Sentí un deja vú.


End file.
